Blood and Battle Scars
by KoolKatLottie123
Summary: Aaden Carrow never believed in anything supernatural, but now she's found herself believing in just more than that. Her life is changing every second now that she's met Derek and Farren, a vampire and a werewolf fighting for a cause that could mean life or death for everyone. (Underworld themed but with few references. Rated M). Enjoy! (Image(s) and character(s) go to owners!)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue:

They say love can find you when you least expect it. How about when you don't? Our lives change over the passage of time, but mine was different. When what you'd least expect shows up on your doorstep, how far can love or even friendship carry you? For me, life would never be the same, and all because of just seven simple words.

"You're right, she'll be a great addition."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Would you ever think, that for just one moment, something you could never believe you saw, actually happened, and could change your life? That's how this story, my story, began. One moment, I was innocently riding down in the elevator of a crappy apartment complex, next to a man who in the future would be one of my best friends, and the next, a new chapter.

"Going down?" The man's voice in the elevator was a clear baritone, but that was all I could tell about him. His face was hidden by the great large stacks of papers and books he held, his tall, lanky frame overtaken by the large bag attached to his side. "Yeah, allow me." I said, pressing the buttons we needed before settling against the wall and messing with the touch screen buttons on my phone. The man beside me shifted, before sighing in frustration and dropping the hundreds of papers and great tons of books onto the floor of the elevator. His hair was a light shade of brown and near his shoulders, tucked behind his ears. He looked as though he ached to fill the dank air with conversation, but couldn't seem to find the words he needed. Finally, came, "So, what's your name?" "I don't share until the first date." His startled look cracked me up. "Did you honestly think I was that shallow?" He started to say something, changed his mind and tried again. Still he couldn't find the words to say. I laughed again. "Aaden. My name is Aaden." He swallowed and smiled, no longer looking as if he wished the floor would open up and swallow him. "Okay, Aaden. That's nice. I'm Spencer."

Following the name exchange, we talked a little more as the impossibly slow elevator continued its snail-like descent. But suddenly, with a slight shake, the elevator stopped, causing the rickety box to groan in protest. I looked up to the numbers to see that neither of us had input a stop here, and this was no regular pick up. Spencer gave me a confused look before pushing aside his books with his foot and stepping closer to the doors, which still had not opened. From the other side came a feral, inhuman snarl. I pushed myself back against the wall, waiting to hear more, and I didn't have to wait long. Spencer jumped back and in front of me as something big enough to dent it hit the door from the other side. "What the hell was _that?!_ " I heard myself ask, but Spencer was too preoccupied to answer. It went quiet on the other side. "Maybe they're having trouble with a robbery again, it happens all the time here." I said, looking up at Spencer. "What human would be large enough to make that width of a dent?" I looked at the crushed in doors. Without changing expression, I looked at him again and simply stated, "Andre the Giant." "Who's that?" "You don't- you mean you've never- you know what, never mind." I was curious as to how in the hell he had no clue who Andre the Giant was, but I never got the chance to ponder it long. Again, the booming hit on the opposite side of the elevator left a metallic squealing resonating throughout the little, enclosed area. I covered my ears, daring to take a look at the now completely crumpled doors. "Okay, there's no fucking way this is a robbery." I said, and went to attempt to pry the doors apart. With no luck, I only ended up breaking a couple of fingernails to the quick, which hurt like hell, but I ignored it. I didn't get to step away from the door in time to be saved from the metal doors being forced open to receive a giant of a man, or better said….creature. "Holy shit!" Spencer yelled, having forced his way back in front of me, shielding me. My forehead was cut, but there was no major damage from the blow I'd taken. The growl sounded again, and this time I saw the culprit it belonged to. The creature now sharing the elevator with us was a hulk of a guy. He was all height and rippling muscles and he was pissed. I didn't know why, but I'd later find out. His white wife beater was shredded, the tatters hanging around his large frame loosely, and when I took the rest of his anatomy in, it didn't frighten me so much as amaze me. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blood red, and as for his teeth, well, they resembled giant mountain lion fangs. The tufts on the side of his face were long, shaggy lines of hair that resembled fur. The hands that clutched the wall were also hairy and they led down to large claws. This guy was unlike anything I'd ever seen, yet only read about. His angry growl snapped me out of my wandering mind as he stepped closer. Prey. That's what we were now. He leapt forward and I expected to hear Spencer's hollering and instead heard the choked growl of the beast. Upon opening my eyes, there was now an additional arm poking through the elevator entrance, and it also had claws, which were embedded into the skin of the guy's throat. The answering growl that came from the owner of the arm was frightening. Without hesitation or even warning, the claws tightened around the guy's throat and jerked, and with a last gurgled grunt, blood colored the walls and the guy slipped to the floor, his throat nonexistent save the gaping, profusely bleeding wound where his windpipe should have been. Spencer and I lifted our eyes to the entrance, looking upon the man, and girl, who would change our lives forever.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't keep my eyes from them. Both of them radiated danger, and the man still had eyes that were ablaze with bloodlust, his claws still twitching as if waiting to strike again. At the same time, I couldn't help but be intrigued by them. The girl was beautiful, and not your average human beautiful, but the dangerous, lure you in kind of beautiful. She wore black sunglasses, as if to hide a part of her that she didn't want you to see, and her hair glowed orange. It looked as if someone had set her hair on fire and it stayed. Without even so much as blinking, she and the tall, crimson eyed guy stepped into the elevator. "Remain calm and we'll do this the easy way." She said, before turning and pushing the ground floor button. The guy turned and punched in the doors, allowing the still groaning metal box to continue moving downward. I couldn't help but be impressed, even though I didn't like where this was going. The girl turned on her heel sharply, causing Spencer to jump. She abruptly took us in, but her calming gaze remained on me. "Aaden Carrow," she said in a clear, unwavering voice. I blinked. "How the hell do you know my name?" "I know more than just your name, Aaden, but most importantly, I know what you're going to become. And you'll be wonderful, a gorgeous creation." "You're right," said Tall, Dark and Red Eyes, "She'll be a great addition." "A great addition to what exactly?" "Derek, explain?" He glared at her, like she should have known better than to ask him. "Of course not. You wolfy mime," she murmured. His angry stare deepened into a grimace and he stood taller. "Okay Aaden, here's the long story short: As of right now, you're being recruited. And not into a secret agency, before you say anything, that's child's play compared to this. No, something much more dangerous than a human such as yourself could ever imagine. A revolutionary war is more like it." "Y'know, I'm pretty sure that took place hundreds of years ago." Her lip twitched in irritation. Okay, so she was not the joking type, check. "Oh? And did the revolutionary war involve the physical struggle between vampires and werewolves?" I swallowed, not dropping my gaze from her sunglassed eyes. "I didn't think so." I sighed, shifting my eyes back to the black haired man in the corner. It was as though he was looking for something to kill, like it was what he needed most. "From this moment on," the girl continued, ignoring my gaze, "you are to make a choice. You have one month, and in that time, you will be trained. You will be taught on the background of this war, and why if we do not succeed, life as you've known it will no longer exist. The choice is freely yours, vampire or werewolf, but must be made in the time limit or we will choose for you. You're special Aaden, and that's why you're to join us." "And if I don't? What if my choice is to remain human." "You do not have that choice." "Gotcha, so slavery or slavery, I can't wait to choose." "It is not slavery, we're allowing you free choice, therefore not enslavement." "My choice is to be human." "Well you cannot be!" "Okay, then slavery." She yanked her glasses off, her eyes a bright, angry red and she stalked off as the elevator door opened to the garage. "Farren! It's been thirteen years, what the hell happened to your control?" Derek's voice was both shocked and stern. "A human happened." She growled, flinging keys at him. If she was going to study me, then she must know that snide comebacks and sarcasm are something I use daily. He prodded me in the back, pushing me towards a black Camaro. I was pushed into one side, and Spencer the other. "Where are we going?" I had to ask, it was killing me not to know. "That reminds me…" Derek leaned back, snatching the cellphone from Spencer's hand. "Yours too girl." He glared at me. I only raised an eyebrow. "If you don't hand it over, I'm going to come back there and get it anyway." His threat was sincere. "Fine, but you get to deal with my mother." I promised, handing him my phone. He rolled his eyes. If he didn't think I was serious, he had another thing coming. "Where are we going?" I asked again, a little more forcefully. Derek growled in frustration. Farren sighed, "My house, which is holding about six other vampires and a lot of his pack. Happy now?" I gritted my teeth, but didn't say anything else. If only I knew what the future held for me there.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pulling into the driveway, you would never have guessed that this mansion was inhabited by supernatural creatures. The house, resembling a castle, was white and freshly clean, like it was done daily. Flowers in an array of bright blues, yellows, pinks and oranges were neatly tended, and they surrounded the house and even strayed into the open yard before the house. A brick walkway lead up to a large entrance, cradling two big doors. Old style white pillars held up the balcony of the second floor. It took my breath away, this beautiful house. How could "people" like Farren and Derek live here? I expected a lot darker, and even danker. Farren's sunglassed eyes caught sight of a tall man on the outstretched balcony and she sighed. "I hope he jumps dammit, I'm tired of his ass and he hasn't even been here two weeks." Derek smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Farren rolled down the window as Derek stopped. "Vlad, get your ass away from there! You know how insanely clumsy you are. Your dumb ass is going to fall." "No I'm not!" came his voice across the lawn. She rolled her eyes, and opened her door. "Come on," Derek said, throwing open my door and dragging me out. "Easy with the mitts there mutt." I grumbled. His eyes flashed red, but he sucked in a breath and reached in to grab Spencer. Once he was out, the door was slammed shut and we were prodded forward. I continued to take in the huge scenery before us. It wasn't long before we reached the door and Farren opened it. "Should I yell 'dinner is served'?" Derek's voice came from behind us. Farren sighed and called around the house. Within seconds, there was a group assembling from out of nowhere. I counted out the people arriving. I could tell apart the vampires from the werewolves, and I could tell Derek had a large pack. When the room was full, I counted out six vampires and seven wolves. "Everyone," Farren began, "meet Spencer and Aaden. She's the chosen one we've been talking about bringing here. Everyone make sure you give them a nice welcome and they are not to be harmed. Is that understood?" Mumbles of agreeance were provided and then everyone quickly dispersed. "Everyone isn't very welcoming." I stated. "To us vampires, you're a food source, and that's changing. Even though some are here on the account of the werewolves, they're not going to be very open to not eating you. I suggest you make friends with the wolves before trusting a vampire in you vicinity." "You seem to be okay around us. Now what is with all this 'chosen' business?" "Aaden, you are special. I've explained that to you. You still have to make a choice, but before those details come into light, we're going to show you around first." Derek walked ahead, pushing me out of the way. Upon walking up the white marble stairs, we were presented with a hallway housing probably close to thirty doors. "Each of these doors leads to a bedroom, we'll show you yours. Your room is equipped with a bathroom and closet. I don't think you'll have many possessions." "Obviously. What's going to happen IRL huh? I happen to have a mother y'know." "For all she knows, you're on vacation. Of course, if you aren't careful and make yourself a meal, she'll plan your funeral." Derek's voice instilled in me a rage like no other. Suddenly, the vampire from the balcony appeared, seemingly bouncing with glee. "O….kay?" I heard myself say. "Hello, I'm Vladimir, but you can call me Vlad. Let me be the first to formally welcome you to the house!" He grabbed my hand, pressing a quick, cold kiss to it. I shuddered, but pushed past to offer him a smile. "Hello Vlad," I said, taking my hand back, "I'm Aaden Carrow. It's nice to meet you." "Likewise. And you are?" His gaze shifted to Spencer. "I'm Spencer." "Well, a big welcome to you as well young Spencer. If there's any time you need to chat, look for me!" With those words, he shot off. _That was weird._ I thought to myself.

After a long tour, Farren and Derek permitted us to retire to our rooms. Unfortunately for me, I was placed in a room close to Derek's, what joy. Hopefully I didn't get the treat of forcefully listening in on a conquest. As I rested into this new huge bed, I wondered what life had in store for me. Would I ever see my mother again? What was to become of us, me and Spencer? If I didn't apply myself to the world of the supernatural, it would either kill me or change me. I turned onto my side, trying to settle into the pillows that weren't mine. The curtains closing my rather large window fluttered softly, and I stood, shaking the feel of unfamiliar bedsheets from my skin. Rubbing my arms, I lifted the curtain away from the glass, and was met with a gorgeous sight, one that made me think that maybe my short time here as a human wouldn't be so bad. The crescent moon shining in the purple night sky shone bright onto the dampened emerald grass of the manor's lawn, making the dew glitter as if diamonds had been smashed onto the ground. The stars that made Orion's belt seemed to brighten, and I looked over just in time to see an orange streak fly across the sky. If I believed in wishes, I would have asked for anything, but more than ever, that seemed childish. I sighed, breathing in the frozen air as I lifted the latch and pushed the window open. It was not quite winter yet, but fall was promising it. I couldn't wait to see this place covered in snow. Upon breathing in the crisp, fresh air, I relaxed, feeling goosebumps flit up my arms and down the sides of my body. Sleeping wouldn't be so far away now. I pinned up the curtains and laid back down, closing my eyes and before drifting off, sent off a last minute prayer. _Please, keep my mother safe._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Golden sunlight was what woke me up to a brand new day. In a way, I'd been hoping all this nonsense was a dream, a bad one that I'd soon wake up from. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Outside my door, I could hear stirring about, most likely from the ones who did not sleep at all. I hesitated to rise, because it only meant facing strangers who were just holding themselves back from snacking on me, and then others who had to resist the urge to maim me. I pulled the covers over my head, shielding my sleep sensitive eyes from the burning warm rays. A knock on my door startled me, but I stayed covered, waiting for my privacy to be forgotten. Surprisingly, no one entered, and I got up. As tired as I was, I really didn't care who saw me in my PJs. All I was wearing was a baggy tee shirt and a pair of really short black cotton sleeping shorts. Modesty did not occur to me until I opened the door and found Derek. He looked as though he had just woken up himself, because he had on no shirt, a pair of old sleep pants and his hair was disheveled. I wondered if a girl of his choice had done that. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly when he didn't say anything, yet his eyes roamed my now naked feeling body. "Can I help you? Or are you just going to continue feeling me up with your eyes?" I couldn't help the distaste that filled my words. He unabashedly looked back up into my face, and said in a groggy commanding voice, "Training will begin in a half hour. Be ready to come down or you'll come down unprepared." I didn't get the chance to say anything back before he stalked away. I gritted my teeth, but went and took a five minute shower to wake up. I brushed my teeth and hair in tandem, trying to get done as quickly as possible for the fear of Derek coming back in when I wasn't dressed and dragging me into the halls half covered. Once my waist length coffee colored hair hung straight without tangles and my teeth were clean, I dressed quickly in a matching set of black cotton underwear. I selected a pair of black skintight, torn jeans and a baggy purple tank top and quickly dressed. I was just putting on my tennis shoes when Derek came back up to gather both Spencer and me. "Did you sleep well?" I asked Spencer, noting the black circles under his eyes and his sullen approach. "Try not at all. This place is so unfamiliar, and I couldn't do anything but toss and turn." I smiled, "I'm sorry. It's actually safe for me to say I slept decently." "Glad one of us did." He mumbled. Unlike he had been, Derek didn't prod or poke at us, which surprised me. I had to make myself not look at him, because although I didn't like him, I did have to admit he was nice eye candy. He wore a dark blue pair of jeans, the kind of dark that exposed the fact that they must have been newly bought. The tight fitting black V-neck he wore gave the contours of his chest a nice show off, and paired with his black leather jacket, he was pretty much a knockout. He walked around like he knew it too.

I guess being the Alpha of Alphas, you could afford to walk around acting like you knew you were hot shit. The world of the supernatural laid down to bid your every command, or at least I'd been told. The only exception was the vampires, who ruled over them. This fact was what caused this war to break out. Apparently, the werewolves were no more than lap dogs, pleasurers or servants to the vampire people. Evidently, some vampires didn't think of their wolfy comrades this way, because I saw vampires throughout this house pal around with them, but most felt like they were "supposed" to. I was to understand the point of my being chosen from these tellings. My first lesson today was vampiric lore. Upon coming into a large room with several couches and a fireplace near the front of the room, Farren seemed to have been waiting for us. "Derek," she said in greeting. He didn't say anything, but nodded, gently pushing me forward. He didn't touch Spencer, but then again he was ahead of me by about two steps. I hadn't expected the gentleness of his touch, so when he'd reached forward, I tensed, waiting to be shoved. After his nudge, he jerked his hand away and I continued to walk.

"Okay, so I know you've probably still got a few questions. I'm going to do my best to explain to you the whole reasoning of you being here." Spencer and I both nodded once, waiting for the rest. "All right, well, to begin with, this whole war began last year. You humans probably failed to notice, as usual, but it's been a raging one. The leader of the vampiric cult that continues to fight for werewolf enslavement would be The Vampire King, Lorcan Kern." When she spoke the name, her chest seemed to tighten, and I couldn't tell if it was in fear or anger. Maybe both. "He believes his ways, the ways which he has set as law, are just. By fighting against these laws, we are committing treason, of the sorts. Obviously, we're all on his hit list. Our numbers are small, and due to his great army, those slight numbers are diminishing, and quickly. Aaden," she said, looking to me, her topaz eyes glowing in determination, "you were chosen because I have certain powers that can tell me when someone will be special. The kind of special you are, we need you desperately. Usually, when I detect a person of interest, their personality shows they are to become either vampire or werewolf. You're special in the fact that, well, I can't determine which would be better for you. You can choose either because you're suited to both." This news came as a shock. Either or? "As I was saying, the point of hiding out here is for protection. Everyone here is basically on death row, and if any of us are caught, it's immediate execution. The King doesn't put up with disobedience very well. Our small group runs out once trained and fights their way to earn another vampire's or werewolf's alliance. This is what we do. When the final showdown occurs, it's going to be bloody. More than likely, we will not win, because most do not feel as we do." She tilted her head downward, as if she'd already been defeated. Derek then spoke up, "But as we feel, we cannot afford this. Werewolves will never gain their freedom if we lose or even just sit back. As the Alpha, I cannot sit back any longer and watch my pack mates be beaten, raped or trampled on." He sat down beside Farren, in front of me, and in his desperation to catch our attention, leaned forward. "Do you understand why we do what we're doing and why you were chosen?" He asked, looking dead set into my eyes. I nodded. "Answer like you understand!" He yelled, his eyes glowing red and he reached out, gripping my knees in each of his large hands, his claws extending but not digging into my skin. "I understand clearly." I said boldly, even though my insides were everywhere. He didn't say another word, and instead lowered his eyes. His hands didn't leave my knees, but his eyes returned gray as he looked at me. "You may be our last hope. Because of your specialty, you could be a leader." With that, he rose and walked out. Farren's eyes were distant, like she was watching a movie over our heads. "Farren?" I touched her wrist and she snapped back to reality. "So you understand?" "Yes." She nodded and stood, motioning for us to do the same. "Spencer, you and Aaden will begin training today. Even if you aren't supernatural for a while, you still need to learn defense techniques and fighting stances. Can you train with her?" "Well, yeah, but-" "But what?" "I was raised not to hit girls." "Oh for Pete's sake! This is different." I giggled, finding it hilarious how he exasperated her. She led us down to the training room, where we found everyone else. Derek was already down, having shucked his jacket and he turned to face us as we entered. "Aaden, Spencer," he said, grinning somewhat evilly, "welcome to hell."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This was about the one thousandth times I'd been thrown on the mat, which at first hadn't seemed as hard as it did now. "Fucking hell!" My body ached, my fingertips burned and tingled with soreness. "Once again, you're not watching for when you need to block Aaden," Derek chastised me for the hundredth time. "Derek, could you do me a favor and go pick on someone else for a bit while I recoup?" His eyes lit up but he quashed it. "Unfortunately _Aaden_ ,I cannot." He said, reaching for my hand and pulling me up. "You aren't holding your body correctly. Your stance must be impeccable. If you aren't ready to defend an attack, you will go down first swipe." "I gathered that, but you're forgetting that regardless of my stance, I'm human and you're an Alpha werewolf. That's a bit unfair, don't you think?" "Aaden, you're testing my patience. Stand straight. I'm coming at you, don't hold back." He walked about ten yards away and whipped around, eyes lit red and in focus. I held my arms in front of me, steadying myself and bracing my body by my feet. He flew at me. This time, I didn't close my eyes. It's like I knew Derek, every inch of him and every emotion he was feeling. My heart beat fast, and I felt my breathing quicken. I felt like I knew what was coming, and not in the "we've been through this a thousand times way", but in a familiar way. Without thinking, and after blinking once, I twirled out of Derek's line of sight, and he missed me, and in his surprise, I took the opportunity to get him while he was down. My fist flew out, connecting with the back of his head. Fortunately, his head didn't hit the mat, because as a wolf, his instinct was to recoil and repair instantly. But he stopped, a half smile playing on his lips. "Very good Aaden. You finally understand." My heart was still beating fast, my blood racing through my veins. "Aaden?" His voice was so soothing, even in command. When he took a step toward me, I felt it, like a vibration.

"Yo! How's it going in here?!" My concentration broke as Vlad made his entrance, being the jokester he was. "Dammit Vlad, you know you're not supposed to be down here to play or joke, this is a serious place." Derek growled. While Derek went over to talk with Vlad, I began to try and work out what just happened. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't even like Derek, why did he seem so familiar? I know I'd never met him before he and Farren had abducted me, yet it was like I was in tune with him. I glanced up and caught Farren's eyes. She was studying me intently, like she saw something. I walked over to her and sat down where she was residing on a wooden stool. "What is it?" "What's what?" she asked. "Do you know what just happened to me?" "No, what happened?" "I don't know. One second, Derek and I were training, and then the next….it's like I knew exactly what he was going to do. I understood he wasn't in it to hurt me." "Maybe it was just instinct." She said it like she was uncomfortable. "Are you hiding something?" "I don't hide things….a lot." She muttered that last bit. I laughed.

An hour later, we were resting for the first time in almost three hours. My body hated me, screaming at me to not only relax, but never do that again. I lay on the matted floor, trying to steady my heavy breathing. "Come on Aaden," Derek said, "we don't lay around here, you retire for that." "Oh come on Derek, I really can't move. I hurt too badly. Kick me if you must, I can't do anything anyway." He sighed, and without permission, swiftly leaned down and scooped me up. All at once, my body came alive. My blood began racing again, my heart took off and my skin literally warmed. He froze upon touching me. At first I thought it was in disgust, which wouldn't have surprised me, but when I snuck a glance at his face, it was anything but. He looked surprised, maybe even shocked. I felt his heart beating against my arm like a drum, his chest tightening. What the hell was going on? Uncomfortable all of a sudden, I pushed against his chest and he set me down. His eyes brightened for a half a second before he swiftly turned on his heel and sauntered away.

After hobbling back to my room, I fell face first onto my bed, not caring that I couldn't breathe at the moment. It just felt so damn good to lay down that breathing was second to it. I groaned upon remembering that I still had to shower before I went to bed, because there was no way I was sleeping after sweating for three hours. After laying there for a few minutes, I convinced myself to stand and gather my towel so I could relax in a hot, steamy and continuous waterfall. I always felt better when I was clean.

Standing in the water was the best thing I could have done for my sore feet. The water beat down on the skin of my throat, the steam drifting along my face. I shampooed my hair and let it set while I washed away the blood and sweat from training. My elbows were torn to hell and gone, but at least the rest of me was just bruised. I reluctantly climbed out after fifteen minutes, knowing if I stood any longer, I'd fall over and more than likely not get back up. Once dried off and dressed, I allowed myself to fall back into my clean sheets to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three weeks. That's how long had passed, and I still was unsure of my choosing. But from my studies, and the constant, unforgiving training, I'd picked up on instincts I didn't know I had, but they'd always been there. Being here for this long had also brought me closer to people that I not only would never have found a friend in, but people who were now my confidants, those who had my back and I would have theirs. Vampire felt like the best choice, but how could I know? It's not like I could try it out before I chose. I had to base my choice on what I felt was the best, the most right. If I chose wrong, would I be able to tell? Farren told me a few days ago that I was perfectly suited to either creature, but she seemed to want to sway my opinion in favor of werewolf, and it didn't worry so much as make me very curious. She obviously knew something I didn't, and with her ability to see the supernatural side of someone human, I was curious to know what special talent I had. At the same time, I somehow had a feeling that being a vampire would be more efficient. Sure, it would be expected of me to hate the werewolves, but of course I wouldn't, I was going to be fighting for their greater good. But as a vampire, it looked as though I might have a slight advantage. If I was said vampire, I could pull off the whole thinking the werewolves were pets and work behind the scenes. That had to count for something right? But in the end, what if my choosing werewolf counted for something bigger? It was so confusing, and I often wished that I didn't have to choose. Why not just remain human and play the food source that could actually be helpful behind the scenes?

Farren assured me that my choosing would push the revolution into a new area. What she meant by that, she wouldn't tell me. I had the craziest feeling that it had something to do with Derek. But why would it? I mean, yeah, we were friends, we had to be if we were going to be spending this much time together, but I couldn't shake the feeling of unease. Every time I was around him, my senses awakened. I was constantly aware of him, even without paying attention to him, and even attempting to ignore it. Was this man doing something to me and I just didn't know it? Did werewolves even have that kind of power? So many questions, and so far, they were all unanswered. I had to be smart enough to figure this out.

And quick.

"Aaden?" Derek's muffled voice came from behind my closed door. What did he want now? "Just a sec!" I pulled on a pair of black cotton sweatpants over my short shorts. It was my day off, I shouldn't have had to train today! Fresh cold air slipped under the barely raised window, sending chills up my arms. I walked to the door and opened it. Derek wasn't in his training clothes surprisingly, thankfully, but it confused me. "Yeah?" "So, um, oh where do I start?" I raised an eyebrow. He seemed nervous. Why would Alpha of Alphas, Derek Hale, be nervous? I stayed quiet as he seemingly racked his brain. "Listen, I'm not a good talker, mostly because I'm used to yelling. I just wanted to say, I talked to Farren and got it cleared to take you off grounds. I thought that maybe, well, that you might like to contact your mother."

My breath left me. My mother! She hadn't heard from me or seen me in almost a month! She was probably enlisting every spy and hitman she could hire to track me down and kill the poor sucker who had done this. I felt warmness enter my heart. Derek cared whether or not I saw my mother. I felt light headed, and then I realized he was waiting on my response. Blushing, I answered, "I'd love to. Give me a minute to change?" "Absolutely." And without another word, he walked down the hall. I was trying to piece together how I was going to tell her about this, without actually telling her what was going on. Best not to get her involved, because this was dangerous and she was all I had left in this world. I slipped on some jeans and a tee shirt, paired it with a black hoodie and slipped on my shoes, trying to keep myself from racing down the halls. Every step brought me closer to her.

Once outside, I found Derek and his Camaro, already revved up and heat blowing. "Isn't anyone else coming?" I asked, suddenly feeling very weird about climbing into his car alone with him. "No. Is that a problem?" "I guess not." I said, reluctantly sitting beside him. I shut the door, and before I could strap in, Derek put the pedal to the metal. Once on the road, he was hitting close to seventy. "Derek? Um, the speed limit is thirty five down this road." "So?" "What do you mean 'So?'! You could get a ticket!" He scoffed. "Aaden, you seem to have forgotten what and who I am. A flash of my eyes and they'll excuse it. Plus, I've done prison time, twice, it's nothing." "Prison time? TWICE?! Who the hell are you? What the hell did you do?" "I'm Derek, Aaden. No matter my past, that's who I am, don't think otherwise. And it was some dumbass who thought he could get the better of me if he put me behind bars." "Is said dumbass still alive?" "…No. But that doesn't matter. He wasn't a good person anyway." I quieted, taking this in. Obviously he had no qualms about killing just anyone. This was slightly worrisome. I realized, quite suddenly, that this didn't make me withdraw from him. _I must be an idiot!_ I screamed inside. Reaching over to shift the gear, his toughened fingers brushed my thigh, and fire shot up my spine, making my ears ring. What the hell? It seemed anymore that everything was drawing me to this man.

Thankfully I didn't get to ponder long before he slowed down and pulled into a run down, homey little café. This was too normal for a werewolf to know about, especially one as busy as Derek. "Okay, so once we get inside, I'm going to give you your phone. Call your mother, have her meet you here." I nodded and he stepped out, sauntering behind the car and reaching for my door. He pulled it open, and I rather shyly took his outstretched hand. He seemed to offer it in instinct, because his eyes were wandering around the lot and little building, searching out any source of threat. But once his quick assessment was done, he lowered his glowing eyes to mine. I watched as the red dispersed like little threads from his eyes, detaching first from his pupil and leaking to the sides of his irises. Now back to the gray-green of his normal eyes, it was as if the spell was broken. "What's that like? Seeing through your red eyes?" I couldn't help but ask. He gave a sexy and genuine side grin, giving me a glimpse of his fang. "Imagine looking through a red glass, and everything is clear as crystal. I can see for miles, undeterred by anything." "Wow, must be cool." He said nothing, but switched holding my hand to wrapping an arm around my shoulders. We walked in silence to the door before I admitted, "Honestly? I still have no clue what to choose. I've only got four days left." I let the true worry I felt seep into my words. Derek sighed. "About that," he said, "Farren and I discussed it. You and Spencer have shown outstanding understanding and work ethic. As a reward, we're giving you as much time as you need to decide. Please don't take forever though." His fingers gently squeezed my shoulder, making goosebumps raise on my arms. I felt so relieved with this news. I could take my time in choosing, and perhaps make the right freaking choice.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Derek and I crowded into a small booth in the corner of the café, where it was secluded and I could make this call to my mother. I had to wonder what she would say. Without a doubt, she'd be angry, and she'd want to see me immediately. Would Derek, could he even, allow that? Would meeting him expose what was going on? Would I not be able to keep it from her, would I ruin the secret? I had to hope for the best as with shaking hands I dialed the number from memory. Taking in one last deep breath, I pressed send and put the phone to my ear. It rang three times, and just as I was beginning to relax, her frantic, yet kept together, voice answered. "Aaden? Aaden is that you?" "Yes, Mom, it's me." "Aaden, where the HELL have you been?! Do you even know what I've done in trying to find you? You've never done something so irresponsible in your LIFE!" I gave Derek a tired look as she continued to rant in my near bleeding ear. He gave me a small side grin and nodded, as if to tell me, "Go on."

"Mom…." "And if you even THINK that I'm going to waste my time looking for you when you probably found some guy-" "Mom?" "And why wouldn't you just tell me-" "MOM!" She paused, and I grew self-conscious upon remembering that I was in a café, where people were probably now staring. A glance at Derek told me I was correct, because he was glaring at someone over my head. I felt the eyes leave, and quickly. "Okay, first off, I didn't run away with a guy, well, at least not by choice- LET ME EXPLAIN," I interrupted her before she went on a tirade of being kidnapped, "I made friends out of these people who took off with me. No, it's not Stockholm Syndrome." Derek's eyes flew up questioningly. I rolled my eyes at him, giving him a "wait-a-second" gesture. "Aaden, you're not making any sense." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Mom, come see me." I cast a sideways look at Derek, who didn't seem bothered by the suggestion at all. Obviously he didn't mind if she saw me. "Where are you?" "The little Café on Old Ridge Road, remember? Where Dad used to like to come." Speaking of my father was a dangerous thing to do, but I knew it would make her remember if I did. "…Yes, I remember. I'll be there pronto. I love you, Aaden." She said the last part like she thought she'd never get to say it to me again. I felt horrible, but I'd had no way of contacting her before. Who knows what she would have done if Derek had waited just another day, another week? "I love you too, Mom." I hung up, sighing and placing my head on the table. "So, she's coming to see you?" Derek's question was rather guarded. It confused me why he might feel that way, but I nodded. "Yeah, I promise I won't say anything." "I believe you. If you slip up though Aaden…she may have to be a part of this too. I don't think you'd want that." "No, never. She's all I have, if I lost her, it'd be my fault." Derek's eyes lightly glowed for a split second before returning gray. I rose an eyebrow. "Derek? Can I ask you something? And please try not to pull my larynx out." Without humor, his eyes met mine in all seriousness. "Where is your family?" "I don't talk about that." He said fiercely, glaring angrily out the window. "Sorry," I said quickly. He sighed, his stiffened shoulders relaxing. "Think nothing of it."

I didn't get to reply before I saw her run down Mercury pull into the parking lot. She all but jumped out to run in. I stood, bracing for impact. "Aaden!" she said, tears filling her eyes. "Hi Mom," I said, letting her pull me into her arms. She never cried, not even when Dad left us, so knowing I had done this to her tore me in half. I felt her stiffen after holding me for a bit though, and I knew she was contemplating jumping across the table and splitting Derek's skull in half. At her angriest, I wouldn't put it past her to be able to, but I still didn't want her to try. "Mom, this is Derek." I gestured to him, and he met her eyes and nodded, offering a low, "Ma'am." "Derek," she said, testing the name on her tongue. "Derek, this is my mother, Rose Carrow." I sat her beside the window, closing her in so she wouldn't be tempted to do anything irrational. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said quietly, rather nervously cleaning out from under his nails. "Is this who you were referring to kidnapping you?" She came right out and asked in front of him. Ugh, this was going to be a disaster. "Sort of. Mom, it's complicated, and I can't explain anything as to why this has happened, but I want you to know that I'm safe. Derek is a friend, as well as many others." "Aaden, I don't think you understand this fragile situation. You are all I have, and friends or not, this is unacceptable, even if he is decent eye candy." _Oh, please let me die. She did NOT just say that!_

I risked a glance at Derek from under my lashes. Instead of looking enraged like I expected, he actually looked amused. "Mom," I groaned, "it's not like that! I can't explain to you what's going on, can you please just trust me on this?" She looked at me seriously. She didn't say anything for a few minutes and then she took a deep breath. "Aaden, I guess I just cannot understand this mess. Please see my side of it. You're my daughter, and this whole situation smells fishy. You've been gone for a little over a month now, with this strange young man, and probably several others…Oh, Aaden." she looked at me completely horrified, "You're not a porn star are you?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Derek's head snap up, more shocked than I'd ever thought he could be. "Oh for fuck's sake mother, you did not just ask me that." I buried my burning face in my hands. "Aaden Christine Carrow, I've never been more serious in my life! You had better not be-" "Mother!" She stopped suddenly with a humored gleam in her eyes. "I'm a virgin, and I intend to stay that way for a long, LONG time, forever even. Why the hell would I run away from home just to be a porn star?!" "Because you would have known that if I ever found out, I'd strangle you." "I am kind of wishing you would right now to put me out my misery. No, I am not a porn star, nor will I ever be a porn star. The place I'm staying has a lot of women there too y'know."

It took half of forever, but I finally convinced her to trust me. When I hugged her goodbye, I told her I'd make sure to call her my next available date and she reluctantly left, never quite taking the evil eye off of Derek. "I'm so sorry about all of that." I said to Derek, refusing to make eye contact. He chuckled, actually giving a real smile. "It's all right Aaden, I've had worse. At least she said I was eye candy." "Oh please don't remind me!" With a somewhat evil sounding laugh, he put the car into drive and we headed back to the mansion. I don't know why, but for some reason, this interlude made me feel closer to him, and that was one thing I was not prepared for.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't blinded by sunlight, which was a first. I guess today it was going to rain. Without changing, a stupid idea, I didn't consider any other option than running out into the hall. I wanted to be out in it. I really needed to feel the icy little droplets on my skin, needed them to refresh my mind and breathe in the clean air that always came with a shower. I had been correct, for as I reached the big doors leading out to the remarkable balcony of the second floor, raindrops splattered across the glass, making little thudding sounds. Already, I felt relieved and somehow wiped of my worries.

I thrust the doors open, immediately being pelted by the cold rain. Winter was on our doorstep, but I was in nothing but an oversized shirt. I was so overtaken by sensation though, that the cold air biting my bare legs and the wetness of the rain had hardly any effect. Goosebumps rose on my arms and I rubbed them, but I lifted my face toward the gray sky, letting the water wash over my face. In the distance, thunder gently rumbled, and lightning flashed bright down the hill from the house. I opened my eyes, watching intently.

Apparently so intently, that I hadn't heard Derek come out and shut the door behind himself.

When his voice drifted to me, the goosebumps rose again. "Cold?" He was bare chested himself, wearing only a pair of black jeans. "Not at all actually," I said, looking down at my feet. The black polish on my toenails very desperately needed redoing, but this was a moot point to notice when Derek was standing next to me. It took everything in my power to quash what I was beginning to feel, and I certainly wasn't going to tell him, ever. I wouldn't look at him; that might help. Sure. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked suddenly, reaching out to touch my wrist. Lightning flashed at the same moment I felt a fiery trail spread throughout my arm from where he touched my wrist. I'd heard of sparks flying, but this was crazy. I closed my eyes for the beat of a heart, but I sensed that he felt worried. Concerned. "I'm fine," I said, gently moving away my wrist, "are you?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know, you just seem worried." The look he gave me was confused. "How would you know that? You weren't even looking at me." My heart nearly stopped. "Uh, um," I cleared my throat, "lucky guess?" "Bullshit." He growled, turning towards me. He didn't say anything before marching back into the house, slamming the glass door. I had no idea why my heart felt broken. What the hell was going on? I shouldn't care that Derek was closed off, and I definitely shouldn't be hurt over it.

The rain seemed to fall even harder once Derek left, and it soothed me. I needed to clear my mind and take out this crap feeling on some poor guy in training. It wouldn't hurt them anyway.

~Some Time Later~

My knee connected with my partner's ribs. I was focused only on taking them down, and that was all that mattered. My vision was absolutely clear, my mind blank and I was concerned with only taking him down. I tried to steady myself, but my mind forgot it's focus for half a second, which allowed my 'enemy' to get in a swing that connected with the back of my head. Anger consumed me, and my vision went red. I couldn't control this part of me for some reason, it was like another part of me had come to life. Suddenly, I wanted my attacker dead. Desperately so. I launched myself at him, using my fingernails to claw at his chest and throat. I was mildly aware that my name was being called, but it didn't register fully. His hands were in front of him, trying to ward off my blows, but I didn't stop. "AADEN!" Derek snapped, breaking my concentration. I felt dizzy as I fell away from my sparring partner, shaking my head gently to try and disperse the nausea.

When I looked at the guy on the floor, I felt terrible. He was a young werewolf, probably around seventeen. From what I understood, he was newer to this world, and I had probably just scared the hell out of him. His forearms, neck and cheeks showed signs of my abuse. There were hundreds of risen red scratches covering those areas, and his shirt was torn. Had I really done that? I blushed, glancing up from under my lashes. Everyone in the room, including Derek and Farren and even Spencer, was staring at me like I was alien. Several members of Derek's pack growled deeply, showing their teeth. I ignored their hostility, bending down beside the guy. I tried to remember his name, and the name Jared came to mind. "I'm so sorry," I looked at him, "I have no clue what came over me. That wasn't your fault. Jared, right?" He nodded, carefully taking the hand I offered him. "Damn, you fight dirty. You'd make an excellent wolf." He said, rubbing his left forearm. I blushed deeper, hiding my face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Derek stormed across the floor to stop inches from me, "You could have wounded him deeply! I ought to take you off of sparing for a week for this incid-" "Derek, chill dude," Jared said, stepping in front of me, "she didn't do it on purpose. I'm fine, see? I'm healing right now." He showed Derek his neck, which really WAS healing already. Derek's growl was animalistic and pissed. "Jared, you are NOT to interfere at any point with your Alpha's reprimanding a trainee!" This came from a woman near the back. A werewolf woman, one that seemed to deem herself above the rest of her packmates. I had noticed her before, trying to get on Derek's good side. My chest tightened with that thought.

She stomped up front, coming at me front line and centered. It was as if I were her next kill target. "Do you see what she's done Derek? She's attacked your Beta and now she's brainwashed him to defend her. Let's just get it over with and kill this bitch." With those words, my anger returned. "Bring it on babe." The words left my mouth without permission. I was REALLY stupid if I thought I could take on this woman as a human. I should have thought to wait until I was changed to whip her ass. "Why you sniveling little-" "ENOUGH!" Farren's angry voice overrode our thoughts and actions. I hadn't noticed it, but Jared had made a wall with himself between me and the wolf girl. It was apparent that this young man was smarter than I was.

"Derek, I need to speak with you, pronto. Everyone else, take the rest of the day off. That's an order, NOW!" Everyone ran for the numerous exits, save Spencer, Derek, Jared and myself. "Don't worry about Jessica," Jared said to me quietly, "when you're the Luna, you can easily kick her ass. I'll enjoy every second." With those words he ran off. I stood stunned. Luna? What was a Luna? Was there a third option that no one had explained to me yet? I pushed aside the thought to go speak with Farren, but it was evident what she had to say was important.

"All right, so here's the plan. We're taking Aaden and Spencer out for their first so called adventure. This should be a piece of cake. But you know Natalie, this could be a pain in the ass surprise, and not a good one by any means." "Wait a minute," I spoke, "who's Natalie? And where are we going?" Farren turned her attention to me. "Natalie is a vampire that if we had her on our side, it would make this fight a whole lot easier. She's got skill, know how, and money, lots of that. We don't necessarily need funding, but when you're rich, people listen to you more. She could sway people to our side via bribery if need be." "Sounds enticing, but you're forgetting one thing," Derek said calmly, "Aaden and Spencer are HUMANS! There's not a chance in hell she'll let us get by with us bringing 'snacks' into her home and calling them allies." "You're forgetting that she contacted me, Derek. She's very aware that we're recruiting, training and changing humans." "She'll consider them gifts." He argued. "So what if she does? Worse goes to worst, we'll change them before she can kill them." "Excuse me?" Spencer spoke up, "What the hell kind of proposition is that?! We've not chosen yet, who are you to decide for us?" "Spencer," she said, looking at him calmly, "it would be between a choice of life and death. I'm quite sure you could cope with whatever you turned out to be." He quieted, not taking his eyes from her. "Fine," Derek said, and turned to us. "Go get ready. Not entirely sure we'll make it out alive, but we're going to do our damnedest. We need her as an ally." He said the last part through gritted teeth. I already didn't like the sound of this place.

And that was only the beginning.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The drive to this place of Natalie's was a pretty decent trip. It took about four hours, and in that time, none of the four of us said anything much. What was spoken was merely Farren giving Derek instructions. When we pulled up in front of Natalie's mansion, it was what I had sort of expected upon first meeting Farren. This mansion was not very well kept, and instead of wood, it was made of stone. Green vines climbed up the sides and wrapped around the pillars. There were broken flower pots on both sides of the chipped wooden door. "This place screams welcome," Spencer mumbled under his breath. Farren shot him a look, filled with both irritation and amusement, before opening her door and stepping out. Derek followed suit and opened my door, waiting until I got out before closing it a little harder than necessary. I didn't know what I'd done to piss him off so badly, but he was reminding me. I looked over where Farren was studying a piece of paper. Spencer nonchalantly had a hand against the small of her back, which she didn't seem to mind surprisingly. "Okay, well this should be it," she said, stepping forward, "Natalie should be here to greet us. Now Derek," she turned and gave him a grave look, "Victor lives here as well, like her pet. Please don't start anything." Derek growled angrily, hissing, "I was uncomfortable enough coming here, why the hell didn't you tell me Vic was here?!" "For this precise reason. I know, I know, rival Alphas and all that crap, but this matter is more important. Please try to behave yourself, I know Natalie is probably explaining to him the same rules." The growl didn't die, but rumbled again in Derek's chest and he reluctantly walked up the steps. There wasn't a chance in God's green Earth I was asking about why he didn't seem to like Natalie or this Victor guy.

Farren knocked loudly, and we didn't have to wait long before a deathly gorgeous blonde woman answered the door. She did not hide her fangs as she smiled at us, and more than ever I wished I wasn't human. She didn't appear to be kind, and what she could want with this war was beyond me. She looked like she'd enjoy torturing someone instead.

She somewhat warmly invited us inside, but when she closed the door, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Even with Derek and Farren here, I didn't feel in the least bit safe. I cuddled in close to Spencer as she passed us, and he in turn put an arm around my shoulders, even when I could tell he was afraid of her too. Every _click-click_ of her stilettos made me feel worse inside. She led us down a hallway clothed in red, blood red, and stopped just before a large similarly colored door. "Please, step inside and have a seat, I'll have one of the dogs bring us some tea." Derek grimaced, and I felt enraged suddenly. More than ever, I wanted to remove this bitch's heart with my bare hands. I had the quick passing image of ripping her throat out with my teeth, much like Derek had threatened many people before. Although he hardly ever went through with it, it was still a promising threat. Hell, the first time I ever met him he crushed some guy's throat in. But I reminded myself, with what teeth would I do that? What was wrong with me? Although he was angry at me right now, I took a place beside Derek. I wasn't exactly sure why I felt like he needed my shelter, but I followed it and hoped he wouldn't bite my head off for it. I actually found it was quite a different reaction. Instead of getting more pissed, he seemed to mellow a little. It quickly left though when a very tall, and rather large, man with yellowed fangs, spun gold hair and red eyes stepped into the room right after Natalie. Derek sat on the edge of his seat, suppressing a fierce growl. I could only assume that this man was Victor, Derek's rival. Derek's eyes immediately flashed red, but he looked away, as not to challenge the other Alpha. After all, we WERE in Victor's territory.

"Ah, Derek, how nice to see you again." Victor gave a toothy, or should I say, fangy, grin. "I'd say likewise, but I prefer action to lying." Derek growled. Victor's glassy eyes went cold, but his smile did not leave. "Boys, boys," Natalie chastised, "may I go on, or do the ladies need to leave the arena?" "Please proceed my lady." Victor said respectfully, backing down but keeping his eyes zeroed in on Derek. "Good boy." She reached over and patted Victor on the knee, "Now, I presume you are here on account of the letter I sent. Am I correct?" "Yes, Natalie," said Farren, "we are in desperate need of your assistance. Your alliance would mean a positive push forward in our fight to gain rights for the werewolves. As you know that, I can see that you haven't thought about changing your ways." "Why of course, if it meant my precious pets got a few more freedoms, why not fight for them? Hmm?" She said, but her sickly sweet voice dripped poison. I could almost feel the acidity from her words. I shivered, drawing closer to Derek. Victor's eyes flew to us, and I stilled, scared he might launch himself at us. I didn't want to look at him, but I did, and he held my gaze, a smile beginning to play on his lips. I saw him nonchalantly run his tongue across his canines. My heart sped up, but I attempted to get my attention back on what Natalie had to say. "Natalie, you do understand that you'll be fighting for their release, right? If we were to win, you couldn't refer to them as yours or even pets. They are to be individual and independent people." "Yes, yes, but for the time being, they are still my servants. I own them," she said wickedly, "now, in order to move this conversation into one of more comfort, I will give a sort of bonus check. Use it as you wish."

Farren looked very confused, but got up, motioning to Derek, Spencer and me to stay put. Derek swallowed his rising growl and settled rigidly back into the seat. Farren left with Natalie, closing the door. Victor looked more like a guard dog than a person, as he caught my attention again. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" He said suddenly, making Spencer and me jump. "What do you mean?" I heard myself ask, since he had been looking at me when he asked. "I mean, when is he changing you? Huh?" He bobbed his golden head toward Derek, who in turn hissed through his teeth. "Victor, let it be." Derek's voice was unlike I'd ever heard it. "Aw, you've got to be joking. Even you know, and yet you've done nothing about it?" "I said: Leave. It. Be." Victor chuckled, "You're an idiot. Here you are, the Alpha of Alphas, but your poor widdle broken heart won't let you acknowledge-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence.

Derek flew from his seat, grabbing a handful of Victor's throat and slamming him against the wall. My hair was beginning to settle once again on my shoulders when I looked up to see their jaws snapping, each of their teeth getting dangerously close to the other's face. I wanted to cry out, beg Derek to stop before he got hurt, and I don't know why the thought of him being in pain shattered my heart, but it did. Derek lurched forward, taking a raw, bloody hunk from Victor's shoulder, who in turn angrily howled and sunk his claws into the back of Derek's neck. I couldn't put a lid on my verbal cry before it left my mouth. "Stop! Derek, please!" But my words did nothing to console Derek. By this time, the pain had turned him fully wolf, and boy was he pissed. Victor kicked out, sending Derek hurling across the room, and he crashed into a small decorative table settled against the wall. The wall was now indented, the sheetrock crumbling inwards, but it did not deter Derek in his quest to kill Victor. Derek stood immediately, launching himself again at Victor, who absorbed the blow, but the force took them both through the next wall and into the hallway. "Oh boy, that's not any good!" Spencer spoke for the first time since it began. I didn't reply, but instead ran out the door…and unfortunately into the waiting arms of another werewolf man, who had apparently been expecting me. "Got her!" he yelled to his comrades. I watched as three other male werewolves went forth and grabbed Derek, wrangling him off of Victor, who once could, stood and landed a strong blow into the soft part of Derek's stomach. "You're going to pay for that you bastard," Victor said coldly. "Oh, Victor, darling," Natalie's voice came from behind us. When I was able to turn and see her, I was horrified to see Farren lying on the ground behind her, evidently unconscious. "You really outdid yourself, once Derek's power has been given to you, we will be able to help the King even more! How delightful! All of my pets shall be rewarded greatly, but first," she said, turning her cold eyes on the three of us, "you will have your fun with them. Take them to the torture chambers, and for goodness sake do be quiet about it! I don't want their screams to interrupt my plans with the King's right hand man."

I was horrified. Torture chambers? What the hell had we gotten ourselves into? Farren was out cold, and Derek was to be killed. I might have had to face the fact that today…

Today was the day I died.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The chambers were down deep below the castle Natalie resided in. It sounded as if people had been here before us, because there were a great many screams and moans coming from where we were going. I huddled closer to Spencer, who somewhat bravely put an arm around me. I very much appreciated that he was trying to comfort me, when it was obvious we might not make it out. Victor and an accomplice he referred to as Marcus led us down many flights of stairs. So far, I had mentally counted seventy-three steps and it didn't look as though we'd be much longer reaching ground zero. Derek was bound up with chain, everywhere, so that he couldn't escape. It surprised me that he was as calm as he was, but I strongly doubted that he was as silent inside. I ached to reach out and touch him, but that could result in the loss of my arm. Behind Spencer and me, Marcus carried Farren over his shoulder. Although unconscious, she was bound by shimmery silver ties, which had already burned circles into her wrists. So silver affected vampires, what a pleasant way to find out.

Once we finally reached the ground level, Victor began to smile. My insides churned, knowing fully he was looking forward to this. I wanted to kill his ass, but as a human, I doubted I'd even get in one good hit before I'd become wolf chow. I gripped Spencer's hand tightly, knowing I was probably causing blood loss in his fingertips, but I don't think he noticed. His eyes were glued to Farren's wrists, and they were glassy. He looked angry, but he was in the same position I was. Neither of us seemed to be able to accomplish anything to save our friends. If you've ever felt this helpless…I'm so sorry. This feeling was awful, but deep inside, I let my rage nurture, let it grow. Even as a human, rage and adrenaline had to count for something, even if it meant I'd die trying. "All right," Victor's voice boomed in the stone corridor, "Marc, go drop off Princess Brat in chamber three, I'll take care of Derek and the humans. Once she wakes, bring her in. We'll have a little fun with her." Spencer's grip on my hand was sudden and angry.

Wait a minute.

Princess?

What the hell were they talking about? Farren was a princess? Surely they were just inventing names. I didn't get the chance to wonder long, because Victor threw Derek aside, and grabbed a handful of my shirt, yanking me away from Spencer. He held me by my collar, and my feet dangled just above the ground. "So, we've got a little Luna on our hands, eh? She's very pretty, Derek." "Ugh," I grunted, "Why don't you go find yourself a Tic-Tac wolfy." Victor's eyes grew red. "I'll break you if it's the last thing I do, _girl_." He said, dropping me back onto the concrete floor. "Go fuck yourself," I said, wiping the blood away from my elbow, on which I had fully landed. Victor chuckled before shouting into the dank air, "Bring me the toys!" Before I could comprehend what or who he was talking to, suddenly, the darkness came alive. Lights lit up, revealing a room bigger than I'd thought. Several people rushed from different doors, rolling out shelves with dangerous and sharp objects, obviously meant for torture. To my horror, I watched as Victor reached over and lovingly picked up a whip. Of all the things I could stand, whipping was not one of them. The torture of it, even on someone else, instilled in me an anger like no other. "Hook him up, boys." The strangers, all dressed in dark garb as if to resemble Hell, rushed to do as they were told. I reeled back in stunned surprise upon my revelation: They were human. Maybe they'd had no choice, perhaps they had been promised a part in the supernatural world. Whatever the cause, this was far from the first time they'd helped torture someone, and they seemed eager to do so.

One of them hefted Derek up, and due to his binding, he was unable to get away from them or even try. Lightning fast, Victor flew out and punched Derek in the jaw, giving him just enough time to unwrap Derek's hands and refasten them in a rope hanging from a hook in the ceiling. _Oh no,_ I thought, _they're really going to do this to him!_ Victor smiled cruelly, and walked back. "Keep them-" Victor was interrupted when the door behind us opened. "You fucking assholes!" Farren's voice carried throughout the chamber. I turned to see them bringing her in, or shoving rather. "Don't worry little girl, you won't be left out." Marcus crooned. With that, he threw her onto the ground, planting a quick boot into her ribs. Her breath came out in a _whoosh_ and she curled around the impacted site. Marcus reached down and grabbed her shirt, throwing her against the wall in front of us. In my preoccupation of watching after Farren, I had forgotten about Derek. With a loud crack, Victor lashed out the whip, which connected with the bare flesh of Derek's back. Immediately, blood poured from the gaping gash. Tears sprung to my eyes. Derek didn't make a sound, not one, but I could tell from his stiffened posture that he was in agony. Victor lashed out again, creating another wound just below the first. Suddenly, the rage I'd been letting grow infected every part of my body. When Victor laughed aloud, hitting Derek for the third time, it pushed me over the brink. To my side, Spencer was gasping, attempting to breathe for Farren. Marcus had been joined by two other wolves, all who I later realized had been wearing silver toed boots. Mercilessly, they kicked and punched her. Even as a vampire, her little body was beginning to cave to the blows.

I'd had enough of this shit.

I caught Spencer's hand angrily, and he looked to me, and I don't know what he saw, but it must have been scary, because he shrank away slightly. I let my eyes wander to the side, locating a large steel mace probably no more than ten feet away. That would be perfect. Letting go of Spencer's hand, I wandered over to it, willing myself to ignore the fourth crack of the whip. Spencer had gotten what I meant even without words, and followed me. Along the way, he picked up a machete from one of the shelves behind the guys who were beating Farren. I couldn't let myself be distracted or swayed, I had to let out this anger, and it was directed solely and firstly on Mr. Victor himself. "Hey!" I heard one of the humans say, and he rushed towards me with a knife. I remembered all of the training I'd been through, and more than ever, I wished it was Derek coming at me. Suddenly, the feel of his arms sounded like Heaven, but I couldn't let that take away my attention from this guy. He flew at me directly, and in my rage, I swiveled to his side, landing a blow just below the back of his knee to temporarily cripple him. It worked, stunning the calf muscle and he fell to the ground. I grabbed the mace from the shelf beside him and turned. Even in all the commotion, Victor had failed to notice that we'd gathered courage. In his desperate need to rid of his rival and take the Alpha from Derek, he'd seemed to have forgotten all about us.

Without hesitation, I rushed forward, letting my rage fuel my bloodlust. I gained speed in about three steps and, ignoring the weight of the weapon, lifted the mace high and leapt at Victor. I was not horrified, I was not stunned, I wasn't even happy. All I could think was how much I wanted his pain. Without holding back in the least, I swung the mace forward, and Victor tried to turn and defend but it was too late. I felt my anger release fully and power my blow as I buried the spikes into his skull. The look on his face was stunned as he slid down the wall, and I jerked the mace free from his body and turned to take out the rest of my rage on Marcus and his friends. Spencer had killed one of them, and stood defending himself from another. Quickly I turned and zeroed Marcus in as prey and swung the mace, connecting with his lower back and as he lay there, I swung again, the spikes slicing through his jugular and face. I left him there to bleed out and ran over to Spencer, quickly blocking the guy's next knife swing, which stunned him as he had not been expecting me, and Spencer buried the machete in his temple. We stood there, expecting the onslaught of the other humans, but they stood where they were, as if waiting for us to come at them. "To any of you forced to be here, leave, now." I said, "For the rest of you here willingly, let us leave in peace." All of them rushed in different directions, scattering to find freedom. I dropped the mace, only now realizing that I was covered in blood. I hoped most of it was Victor's. I walked carefully over to Derek, reaching out to touch his face. He wasn't out cold yet, but I could tell he wanted to be. He must have been in excruciating pain, but somehow, he still didn't make a sound. "Aaden, how…?" He mumbled. "Shh," I said, finding a knife and slicing the rope holding him up. He hissed when he landed and I turned him gently, both wanting and not wanting to survey the damage. "No time for that, come on," he said when he saw Farren. I wanted to argue, but he rushed forward and picked up Farren. "Follow me." He said, and his eyes went red. We followed him, running up the flights of stairs and out of a door to the outside.

Never had the forest smelled so good.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The forest was slightly too cheery for after what had just happened. The impact from the fact that I'd just killed two people hit me once we stopped. Derek finally couldn't carry Farren another step, and he collapsed against a log covered with moss after laying her gently down on the ground. The strips of raw, open wound on his back were still bleeding, and I was worried that they might not stop. My chest felt full, it was half pain and half disgust. The pain was for Derek and Farren. How the hell they could survive something like they just did was amazing, but it hurt that they'd had to go through it. They hadn't deserved it, no matter how much of a pain in the ass they could be. Even Victor's death had been quick, and he sure as shit hadn't deserved THAT. The disgust was for myself. I hadn't been concerned with anything when I killed them. What kind of person did that make me? Obviously it was in defense of my friends, but still. I hadn't felt the full force of what I'd done until it was way past too late.

I leaned down, bracing myself on my knees, taking deep breaths and willing myself not to puke. That was the last thing I needed to do when Derek was bleeding like he was and Farren was bruised to hell and gone. "Spence," I said and he looked at me, "make sure she has no significant internal injuries. I can't set any bones, but we still need to check." Derek sat up, wincing, but ignoring it as he pulled Farren closer to take a look at her. Spencer came to her other side, so very gently laying his fingers against her forehead. "Give me your arm." Derek demanded. "What?" Spencer asked. "Give me. Your arm." Derek said, more forcefully than before. Spencer's look was questioning, but he surrendered his arm. "Hey!" I shouted as Derek quickly leaned forward and took a bite out of Spencer's forearm. Spencer hollered, and I stomped forward. "What the hell is your problem?!" Derek did not answer me, but instead placed Spencer's bleeding arm to Farren's lips, tilting her head. "Farren, drink." Derek said. For a few seconds, she didn't move, and then she suddenly came to life, sinking her fangs into Spencer's arm. Spencer jumped, but didn't disturb her. I couldn't swear it, but his look seemed to turn tender. Was I missing something?

Farren drank deeply, and I began to get worried when Spence's lips and skin began to turn a light hue of white. After a few more seconds, she pushed his arm away, and sat up, looking around. She put a hand to her head. "What the hell…how did we get out?" she mumbled. "Maybe that story is best saved for later," Derek said, "right now, we need to find a place to rest." Farren turned and looked at him. "Good grief Derek," she said when she saw the extent of his wounds. "C'mon," she said, reaching out and helping him up. "Grab his jacket Aaden, we've got to go before Natalie sounds the alarm." "It's not going to matter," Derek grunted, "Victor is dead." "What?! How? What about Marcus?" "Marcus too, we'll talk about it later." She let it be, and we began to head north.

I had to only assume that they knew where we were going. Since we'd had to leave Derek's car behind, much to his anger, we had to travel based on instincts. "Okay," Farren spoke after we'd walked for an hour, "this is good." At first, I didn't see anything, but when she began helping Derek up the side of a tall hill, I just did make out a small crevice. She slowly walked up the side, letting Derek put some of his weight on her. Spencer and I came up behind them. "How's your arm?" "It's fine, doesn't even hurt really." I had to wonder how it didn't hurt. Both Derek and Farren had bitten him, and then I was curious as to how he hadn't been changed. Common sense could tell me that they had probably suppressed releasing their venom, so I guessed that was why Spence was still human. "In here you two." Farren said, poking her head out from the cave. Spencer crawled in and reached around to pull me in by my shirt. "All right, get comfortable, we're staying here over night. Here's a comforter, it'll be better than the rock floor." "Where did you get a comforter?" Spencer asked. "Vampire magic." Farren said sarcastically, "I found this place two years ago. I set it up as a hideout spot. As you can see, it's needed occasionally." Spencer sighed, irritated, and took the blanket, spreading it out in the back of the cave. "When you get ready, you can share with me Aaden," he said and laid down with his back to us.

Derek had already crashed out on another blanket, and I'm quite sure he'd been needing to do that for the last eight miles or so. Farren went out and sat on the edge of the cave, looking out into the cold night. Ironically, it began raining a few minutes later. Usually, that was better than any sleep aid for me, but tonight, I doubted it would work. Victor and Marcus and my friends getting hurt still weighed on me a little too heavily for me to rest. So, I decided I'd join Farren. I had a lot of questions that needed answers anyway, and she'd been keeping them from me long enough.

"Hey," I said, sitting down beside her, letting my feet dangle off the side. I let the raindrops fall onto my bare feet, even though it had to be sinking to forty degrees. "Hi." She said, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top of them. "I'm so sorry that that happened today," I began. "Don't apologize," she said, "it wasn't anywhere near your fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid as to trust Natalie had something good up her sleeve." She gazed off into the distant woods. "Truth is, we're not doing great on alliances, obviously. I want to believe we're not desperate enough to need everyone we can get and then some, but we do." I said nothing, letting her words hang there.

"Farren, I need some answers." I finally said after a few minutes. The rain had grown even heavier, coming down in apparent sheets. I was very surprised nothing had become sleet yet. She sighed, "I know Aaden. Everyone has kind of let the cat out of the bag, or should I say wolf?" She glanced at me with a dull, but amused, sparkle in her eyes. I couldn't even muster up a smile; I felt so lost. "All right Aaden," she began, "please don't be angry or worried. I didn't say anything because it was evident that you weren't a fan of Derek and it's obvious that his heart is not in it." I didn't want to feel the way I was beginning to feel. Somehow, I felt cheated. What if I had chosen wrong before she'd told me? "What is a Luna?" I asked. "A Luna," she began, "is the Alpha's mate. Rarely do they find each other, and it's never been like this. A Luna has never been a human before. Lunas are usually born, not bitten." My heart was beating out of my chest.

The Alpha's mate?

Holy hell. That was hard to process. I was meant to be Derek's mate? Suddenly, all of the awareness of him made sense. Maybe that was why I reacted so badly to some things. It was because my inner wolf was trying to get out, but my human skin was keeping her trapped. It's why I had a bloodlust to kill Victor. He'd threatened and injured my mate. That sounded so weird. I'd never had much of a boyfriend before, and now soulmate? I hadn't even believed in such a thing before. "So Derek knows?" "Oh yeah, he knows." She said, "Everything in him pulls him to you. You're like the center of his world. The only reason yours isn't as evident is because you're still human. If you were to change, you couldn't stay away from him." Okay, that was a little scary. Derek and I were sort of friends, but if I changed, if I accepted my wolf side, my whole being would be dedicated to him. "Is this why I would be a turning point in the war?" "Yes." She put her hand into the rain, "With the Alpha pair together, you'd be almost unstoppable. Fighting side by side? You'd be damn near invincible." My heart thumped loudly. I heard my blood roaring in my ears, and I fought strongly the urge to look back at Derek's sleeping figure. This was the reason I craved his arms sometimes. This was the reason his touch was electric. "So you knew, all along," I said, smiling a little at her. "Yeah, but like I said, Derek is still partially not into it, and for a while, I didn't think you would be either." "Am I going to have to make him care?" I asked, suddenly afraid I would have to. I'd never played the vixen before, there was no way in hell I knew how to. "Honestly, I don't know. He's never met his Luna before, I have no clue what it will take to make him go for it." "How many girls do I have to make up for?" I'd known for a little while now that women had not been good to him. Victor's comments had only assured me. "Four. Each and every one of them special in some fucked up way to him. Paige, Kate, Jennifer, and Braeden." I felt myself almost give in to the weight of the world I suddenly felt on my shoulders. Four women had hurt him. Four times, he had given his heart to a relationship, and they had broken him. "Can you tell me anything about any of them?" "No. Derek would never forgive me if I did, because each of them played different parts of wrecking things. He'll have to explain when he's ready. However, I can tell you that Paige is dead. She never hurt him, ever. She was a very sweet girl." Farren's eyes seemed to go distant. I silently thanked Paige for being so good to him. His first love. I felt it when I thought her name. I supposed this was why I could read him so well, even without looking at him.

"I have another question. This one is probably going to piss you off." I said, preparing myself as well. "Then why ask?" "Because, I'm curious and you owe me," I laughed and she grinned. "What is your tie to the Princess title?" She stiffened, but much to my surprise, she answered. "Unfortunately, it's what I am." "Princess Farren?" "Yes," she hissed, angry, but not at me. "Wait a minute, if you're a princess… that means that-" "Yes," Farren said.

"The King is my father."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was surprising to me that I'd been able to sleep at all, but I had. I woke, my body huddled next to Spencer for warmth. It had gotten bone chillingly cold last night, and thank goodness for best friends. Spence didn't stir as I shifted, covering his back as I slipped out from under the comforter. Farren was dozing in the corner of the cave, but where Derek had been, there was only a discolored bloodstain. I felt his presence nearby, so I wasn't too worried, but I was curious to see how he was feeling. I quietly slipped to the edge of the cave and saw him just below. I could tell by the way he was working out that he did this daily, for he seemed to do his pull-ups out of routine. I could also tell his mind was elsewhere. I gently slid down to the closest edge away from the cave. As stupid as it was, I wanted to watch him. The muscles in his arms and chest rippled with each pull, and his determined face shone with sweat. I don't know why I'd never realized before that he had a tattoo on his back. I wondered when he'd gotten that, but more importantly, I was relieved to see that the whiplashes were mere scars now. Thank God for his fast healing. I felt immensely better knowing he wasn't in pain anymore.

My daydreaming distracted me, and it was only a few minutes later that I snapped out of it and discovered his red eyes on me. I sighed, but made my way down the slope, figuring it would be better to talk to him than just stare. "I'm sorry," I said when I reached him. "What for? A lot of women stare at me." I had to bite down on my tongue hard as jealousy shot through me. Man, I hated that feeling!

"Why didn't you say anything?" I shot back, angry now. His eyes flashed as he stood a little taller, looking down at me. "Because there was no need to, it would have only lead down to this." "Well, it's out now. We need to talk about it, Derek." His eyes slid to the side, and his hands became fists at his side. "Aaden, I don't know what it's like for you, but this is difficult for me. I don't really think I want to discuss it." "Derek," I said gently, "we need to. I know that it's difficult." I reached out, and much to my surprise, he didn't lean away from my touch. I pressed my hand against his chest, his skin was warm, and touching him made my whole body jittery. I felt like a schoolgirl with her crush, but this was so much more. "What did Farren tell you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing and he grabbed my wrist. "Nothing," I said, looking up at him, "only that I had a lot of women and heartbreak to make up for." I looked to his hand clenching my wrist and tried to pull away, but he held it tight. "It's not that simple," he growled, "one of them cost me everything!" His grip on my wrist was painful, and I pulled against it, but to no avail. "I'm sorry," I said earnestly. "I'll bet you are." He said, letting go of my throbbing wrist. "Fine, you can be angry," I said, "but you don't have to take it out on me! I didn't do shit to you!" "The question is, "would you?"! If I so much as tried to let you in, when would you take the opportunity to destroy me?!" Real pain showed in his eyes, and it took my breath away. His hurt made my whole chest ache, and I rubbed my wrist as I sorted through what to say. "Honestly, Derek, I don't know about the relationship between Alpha and Luna, but if I had to guess about their bond? I'd have to say that it's pretty damn near impossible to want someone else." Something I'd said had hit home. He didn't say anything, but a thousand different emotions played across his face.

He opened his mouth to say something after a few minutes, but his mouth shut when he looked near the entrance of the cave. "I'd say 'good morning', but it doesn't appear to be so." Farren said, hopping down from the edge and landing gracefully on her feet. She walked over to us, her hair angrily swirling around her pale face as the wind blew. "Should I referee?" she asked once she got closer. "No." Derek and I said together. "Good, because now that we're rested up, we have bigger problems than your trust issues." She pointed east, "There's the direction of the highway. We're a good six hours on foot from the house. No, your car is out of the question." She interrupted Derek before he could say anything. "That's just fucking grand. There's no telling what that icy bitch will do to it." I gave him a confused look. "Don't worry about it," Farren said to me, "that damn car is his baby." I repressed a smile, not wanting to anger Derek further. "Derek, it doesn't really matter, you can get another one," she said, "my point is that it's going to take us a whole other day to get back. There's no telling what everyone is doing. Remember, the full moon is two days from now. The wolves are more than likely about to go insane." "Damn it, I forgot about the full moon," he said, his eyes lightly glowing. "What do you think we should do?" I asked. "Maybe," Derek said after a bit, "if we can make it to the closest town, we can get a rental." "Derek, the nearest town is close to ten miles away." "So? We walked almost that just last night." "True," Farren said, then looked back toward the cave, "okay, so we have a plan. Let me go wake up Spencer's lazy ass." I did laugh then, and watched as she leapt up the side of the mountain. "Derek?" I said once she was gone. "Hmm?" he said, only half listening as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I really am sorry. If we are meant to be, let's take our time and be friends first. If your heart just never gets into it, we'll say no more, and I'll become a vampire. Maybe the bond will break. I mean, well, I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this." He took my words into consideration, then nodded once without a reply. "Say something please." I said. "Okay." he said, "When we get back, I'm taking you to dinner. Wear something pretty." He walked off, leaving me shocked.

That had escalated fast.

I think I had both been hoping he'd brush it off and hoping he'd act on it. I don't think, though, that I had expected him to say something like that. So, okay, we were going on a date. I felt my heart racing, but pushed it away as I heard Spencer holler from the cave. Oh, what had Farren done now?

I hurried up to the cave entrance, and was taken aback to see Spencer almost completely drenched. "What the hell happened in here?" "Farren fucking tried to drown me!" "No I didn't. If I had been trying to drown you, you would've drowned." I laughed, "Why did you throw water on him?" "He wouldn't get up. Next time, maybe he will." Spencer grumbled, wringing water out of his shirt. "It was cold too." He complained, wrapping up in the comforter. "No shit Sherlock," Derek said, entering the cave behind us, "it's fifty six degrees outside." "All right children." I said, "Farren, where do we head from here?" "East first, then we'll turn left off the road and head into Quenten, the little town off of the highway back to our place." "Okay, sounds good," I grabbed a wool long sleeve shirt from the little wooden box Farren had kept the comforters in and threw it to Spencer, "Here, put that on. It's drier and warmer than what you've got on." "Ha, ha, I forgot how to laugh," he said, quickly shucking his wet shirt and pulling on the other. From the corner of my eye, I saw Derek pulling on his black jacket and I grabbed my hoodie. Farren, the lucky one, wasn't feeling the cold, and she wore simply a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "All right group, let's fall out." She said, hopping from the edge of the cave again. "Not literally," Derek said, throwing a sly grin at Spencer. "Was that supposed to be an insult?" Spencer shouted. "Oh, come on slowpokes!" Farren groaned from below. Laughing, I followed behind Spencer and we headed out to find the little town of Quenten.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

By the time we had reached Quenten, Spencer and I were hot and sweaty. Farren and Derek hadn't lingered for even a second, and they had seemed to forget that we humans still needed to take breaks.

Quenten was a tiny little town, and I had no idea where in a place like this we'd find a car rental company. Many little white brick houses lined the roads, and a school sat in the distance, closed today because it was Sunday, although there were a few cars parked on the premises. From where we were, I could also see a little gas station and a five and dime grocery store. Everything about this little town screamed homey, and it didn't have room to make way for us. Everyone probably knew each other, and I'm quite sure strangers were something they didn't get a lot. It was hard to believe someone like Natalie lived merely miles away and could easily destroy this town. A child's scream echoed from a ball court beside the school, and I watched as a young boy chased a girl with, more than likely, a worm or some insect. "All right, let's go. This place is creepy." Said Derek. "You're a werewolf that lives with seven vampires and, at the moment, two humans. But this normal little town gives you the creeps?" Farren asked, raising an eyebrow. Derek grimaced and didn't answer, but instead walked quickly down the sidewalk ahead of us. "I'll never understand him, I swear." Farren mumbled to me as we fought to catch up. "It's probably because this town is homey and seemingly cheery." I said, and Farren smiled.

I am not quite sure how, but along the way, a little car rental stop appeared. Derek didn't hover around, and went inside. "Let's stay out here, I'm sure he'll be intimidating enough to handle this on his own." Farren suggested and propped herself against the wall. Within a few minutes, Derek reappeared, presenting us with a set of keys. "Do I even have to guess what car you picked?" Farren asked, rolling her eyes. "Not unless you want to." Derek said as a black Camaro, identical to the one we'd left at Natalie's, pulled around the corner of the little building. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked, climbing into the shotgun seat. I giggled to myself and waited as Derek pulled the driver seat forward. "Your turn Aaden," he said, motioning for me to climb in. I did, then strapped in next to Spencer. "Watch your feet," Derek said as he laid the seat back.

It didn't take us long to get back, as Derek had gone no less than seventy down these treacherous roads. Never had the mansion looked so homely, and I was thrilled to be back after the time we had spent in Mother Nature. "Where the hell have you guys been?! The full moon is tomorrow night!" Vlad and his fellow vampire friend, Ethan, appeared almost as soon as we'd pulled into the garage. "Don't you think I'm aware of that?" Derek asked angrily, "We ran into a few problems. The point is that we're back. Has my pack been prepping for it?" "Yes and no." Ethan said. "What the hell does that mean?" Derek's eyebrows rose, and he nonchalantly reached back to help me out of the car. "It means yes and no. Some of them are having a harder time than others, you know better than anyone what they're going through." "And my new wolves?" "Struggling. To say they're eager for your return is putting it lightly. Isaac, Erica and Boyd are having the hardest go." Ethan shrugged, scratching at an itch that probably didn't exist. Derek sighed, and I hadn't noticed until then that he hadn't let go of my hand.

"Tell Jared to round up the brand new wolves and bring them to the gym. He and the others are going to need to be monitored for the next forty-eight hours. I need Vance and a couple others to take up time training them until I get down there. Remember to make them say the words." "On it." With that, Ethan and Vlad slipped away, whisking down the halls.

"Are your new wolves in danger?" I asked, suddenly worried, and more than in just a friendly way. "No," Derek said gently, half-smiling at me genuinely, "they're going to be fine. The first full moon is always the worst. More than likely, it'll be just a lot of sparring and torn up equipment, but they'll make it through." I felt like a weight had been taken off of my chest. The wolves were not going to kill each other or anyone else. "Derek?" I asked, gently wiggling my fingers, still trapped in his. "Uh, yeah," he said, letting go. "What kinds of words do they have to say?" He put a hand against the small of my back and led me up toward my room. "Just a sort of chant, really. There are two different pieces that the wolves use to try and keep control of themselves. It helps for when they're scared, angry, hurt or just trying to stay human." "Could I watch you train them tonight?" "No," he said without hesitation, "if I even so much as lose control of them for a half a second, it could kill you. I've never talked to an Alpha who has lost a Luna, and I don't want to find out what it's like. So for both of our sakes, please stay safe up here."

His words were gentle, but there was a rough edge to them. I don't know if there was ever going to be a day I could make up for the women who had tainted love for him, but I was going to start by being a strong listener. Sure, as the Luna, Farren had told me that I was going to challenge him, but loyalty and obedience showed strength too. Already, my loyalty to him ran skin deep. Whether I was ever turned, or just to the day that I died, he'd be a part of me. He'd forever be anchored to me because of what we were to be. Now, being obedient was what I needed to do. "Okay, Derek. I'll remain here. I might go to the balcony for some air. Care to join me?" He looked surprised, but followed me. "I meant what I said Aaden," he began. "I know, Derek, I'm going to listen. I'll stay up here, I promise." "Not that, although you'd better listen, because I'll be very pissed if I have to fight through angry, uncontrollable wolves to get to your ass and take you back up." He shifted to his other foot and rested his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "I was referring to the date. After the night of the full moon, I'm going to take you out somewhere." I raised an eyebrow, looking at him as I spoke. "I'm not asking you to Derek, I understand the situation is fragile." "I know you're not asking me. That's the point. Aaden, I'm having to work toward accepting you, not just as a girlfriend or even a date, but as my mate. There's never been a time I couldn't dispose of a girl of my choice whenever I felt like it," his eyes seemed a darker gray than ever, "and now, I'm pretty much drawn to you every waking moment. I've never had to share my position or power with anyone, there's never been a partner or even a right hand man. All of that is changing now." "Derek, if I could, I'd promise to not step up, but that's kind of impossible. If I'm already feeling it now, and apparently so is everyone else, well, I don't think I can deny it." "That's how it's supposed to be. That's what the responsibility of an Alpha is, it's to care and fight and watch out for. In a way, it's serving really. Even though you are human, you are the Luna, and as much as I've wanted to, I can't fight that, and trying to keep the wolves from you would only damage you. And if hurts you, it hurts me." "Why does this sound like a nicer way of you saying, "Well, I don't like it, but I don't want you to be an even bigger pain in my ass, so I'll deal with you"?" I was suddenly very uncomfortable. "I didn't mean it like that Aaden." he said, stepping closer to me, "Look, feel." He took my hand and pressed it against his broad chest, right on his heart. A type of restoration came over me. With every beat of his heart, it was like a new breath of clean air, and from it I felt the truth of his words. When I opened my eyes to question him, he was watching me intently. "Does that work for you too?" My cheeks flushed deep when I heard my dreamily enraptured voice. He gave me a very small and gentle smile and nodded before stepping away. "We're meant to renew each other. The bond between packmates is forever, but the bond between Alpha and Luna is eternal." His words were wise. The way he was slightly opening up was enough to make me want to cry with happiness. I didn't want to say that I loved him, but I was beginning to feel it. The thought that he may be feeling the same way made me nervous, but it excited me too.

"Anyway," he said, breaking my train of thought, "wear something nice. I'll remind you again the night before. It doesn't have to be a dress, but I'd like that." He smiled somewhat deviously and slowly turned and walked back down the hall towards the gym, leaving me there with a racing heart and a wandering mind.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The sounds rising from the gym were terrifying. If I believed in it, I could swear that this was exactly what Hell would sound like. Last night, there had only been a few scratching noises and some growls as the wolves tussled, but tonight, it sounded like an all-out battle. Even from upstairs, I could hear the angry howls, the hissing, and the tearing of skin from claws. Derek's angry words rose above them, but only occasionally did I hear the cacophony of noise settle for a few minutes. Derek was shouting, "Words! Say the words!" Very rarely did I hear any mumbles of them listening, but how could they? They seemed to be going insane.

Farren had obviously made it through many full moons with the wolves, because she wasn't even disturbed as she nursed a green tea. Finally, the noises below had me about to go insane. My heart was pounding, my hands were shaking and I felt like I had to gasp for air. "Farren," I said. "Hmm?" She said, looking up from the book in her lap. "Hey, calm down, you're as white as a sheet!" "I can't help it," I said, "the noises are too much." "Come on," she said, taking my hand and leading me to the balcony outside. From here, I could barely hear anything from the gym. "Thank you." I said, sitting down in one of the chairs. My head was spinning, and I felt really stupid. "Sure, are you going to be okay? I guess I should have warned you, I just didn't think about it." "No, it's fine, not your fault. Maybe it has more impact on me because of the Luna." "Maybe. Talk to me, distract yourself. Tell me about what Derek supposedly has planned for tomorrow night." Remembering that I had a date startled me. I hadn't even considered what to wear yet. "Crap, you just reminded me, I haven't even picked out anything. He says he wants me to wear a dress." "Really?" I suddenly did not like the smile on Farren's face. It carried too much evil for her little person. "Yeah," I said, eyeing her, "why do I suddenly feel scared of you?" She laughed, "I don't know. But I do think that I have something you can wear." "I don't trust you," I said, laughing. "Oh come on, come to my room with me. At least take a look at it." "Fine," I agreed, and stood to follow her.

Farren's room was surprisingly on the smaller side. She obviously didn't require much. Her room consisted of a bed, a dresser and a little desk with many books and a lamp on it. Although neatly kept, there were paper balls and thin, old books strewn about the room, like she'd been brainstorming. "All right," she said, biting her bottom lip and reaching into her closet. My wariness came back as I saw her pull out a hanger with a very expensive brand name on it, and the garment underneath was covered by a protective bag. "I already don't like the look of this," I said. "Oh grow up. I don't own many fancy things, and come to think of it, I've never even worn this that I can recall. I think I bought it when I first began recruiting. I thought I might have to use it to get into balls and stuff, which is stupid. If you like it, you can keep it." "Thanks Farren, but I really-" "Either you take it, or I force it onto you." "Well, all right then." I said. My wariness turned into terror as she removed the bag and laid out the dress. The very first thing I noticed about it was that it was short, VERY short. Just judging from it laying there, it probably would have hit me mid-thigh. Other than night shorts, I'd never worn something so tiny, and definitely not in public. The second thing I noticed was that it was lower cut. It wouldn't have exposed a thing, but it would have revealed a little more than necessary. And lastly, it was solid black. Absolutely nothing wrong with the color, I wore it all the time anyway, but black was a sexy color, and paired with this dangerous little item of clothing, it was bound to get me laid and I didn't even want to be. "Farren, I think I have to draw the line. That's almost obscene." "Don't be a snob," she said, "get undressed and try it on. I know you're going to like it." "A snob? You think I'm being-" "Aaden," she groaned, "just try it on!"

I sighed, but took the dress and went into the bathroom. Quickly, I shucked my jeans and tee shirt and slid it on. It fit perfectly, surprisingly, but as I had thought, it was very short. It was probably a good four inches above my knees, and sitting was going to be a challenge if this was what I wore. I noticed I'd probably end up having to wear a strapless bra as well. Thankfully though, it didn't reveal as much cleavage as I'd previously thought it might. I walked out and Farren smiled. "That dress was made for you A," she said. "Thanks I guess, but still. This is my first date with Derek, not our honeymoon." "Ppbbbth," she proclaimed, "date schmate, you're a knockout. We want him to move forward with this, remember?" "Yeah, but not immediately! I don't want him to think I'm forcing myself on him!" "Aaden, it's decently modest, it's his favorite color and he wanted you to wear a dress." I sighed and nodded. "Now, you need a pair of heels. You're shaving, right?" I gaped, "Farren, if I had been wearing jeans, I would have shaved. I'm not entirely convinced I won't have to shave other regions when wearing this dress." "Don't be an ass," she laughed, "here, see if these fit." "Farren, you've already given me a dress, I don't think I need to borrow shoes too." "These were a packaged deal, so no worries." I complied and slipped them on. Another perfect fit. These heels were actually pretty cute, and that was coming from a girl who didn't particularly like shoes. I mostly favored flip flops. "I think I'll pair this with silver jewelry." I said. "Good, now twirl." I did. "Awesome, all right, go get dressed again. You're all set."

I walked to the bathroom door and turned. "Farren?" "Yeah?" "…Thanks. I wouldn't have believed it if you told me at first, but you're a great friend." She smiled, her eyes turning a light shade of amber. "You're welcome."

 ***Hey everyone! I know this chapter seemed a little bit random considering the upcoming war, Aaden's struggle with her buried Luna and Derek trying to help his wolves, but I thought it was time that the growing relationship between Farren and Aaden be brought into light. I hope that regardless of the girliness, you still enjoyed the chapter! Have a great day!***


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I had slept well considering my worries about the wolves during the night. It wasn't until lunch time though, that anyone came out from the gym. Almost everyone I saw looked exhausted, and all of them had torn, bloody clothes, including Derek. In fact, he looked the worst. As far as I knew, all of the wolves needed sleep. The full moon kept them alive and hyper without their say so.

As I was visiting with Spencer and Farren, Derek sauntered his way into the den. I stood upon seeing him, but crushed the want to run to him. _He's done this a hundred times! He doesn't need you hugging all over him. You're the Luna, be stronger than this._ I pushed myself past it, but greeted him with a smile. "You look like hell, I'm sorry." I had to laugh as I said it. Much to my surprise, he smiled back. "I know, I feel it too. But as far as it went, that wasn't terrible. This time of course I only had seven new wolves. Granted, there were the additional ten, but this was their second full moon, so they knew what to expect." I felt my heart swell with pride. "Well, that seemed dangerous, but I'm quite sure that was child's play, right?" Spencer said, assessing Derek's torn clothes and healing wounds. "It's not so bad, but hey, I can say that because I'm the Alpha werewolf and you're the human." Spencer rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book, his arm lazily draped around the back of the chair behind Farren. Their comfort around each other grew every day, and secretly, I hoped maybe something would come of it. "Try not to be too cocky, okay Derek?" Farren chastised in a sisterly fashion. Derek rolled his eyes, but looked to me. "I hope you've been choosing your outfit. You didn't forget that tonight we were going out, right?" "Of course I didn't forget! Have you no faith in me?" "Just making sure." Farren coughed, "Dick," "I heard that," Derek said. "You were meant to." "Come now," I said, gently nudging Derek toward the door, "you should get cleaned up. If I have to get prettied up, so do you." "Yeah, yeah. I'll stop by your room at five to get you." With that, he walked down the hall and into his room.

"Is it just me, or is he nervous?" Spencer said once Derek's door closed. "He's got excellent hearing y'know. He could come in and kill you." "Sure, but I mean it. Is he nervous?" Spencer was asking me directly. Damn him for putting me on the spot. "Wouldn't you be?" "I don't know." "Then shut up." Spencer snickered before Farren knocked the breath out of him. "Aaden, you and Derek go have a good time. It's two-thirty, you need to shower and get ready. In the meantime, I'm going to teach Spencer the rules of etiquette." I laughed as I left, because Spencer suddenly looked panicked. _Serves you right._

When I got to my room, I nervously laid the dress out and sat my heels beside my bed. I almost craved the warm water from the shower. Quickly, I shaved and washed my hair and skin and hopped out. I needed to blow dry my hair, which was something I hardly ever did, but I didn't want straight, wet hair on our date.

When my dark hair was blow dried and sat in soft waves down my back and shoulders, reaching all the way almost to my hips, I brushed my teeth so I could begin applying makeup. I wasn't going to overdo this, but it felt pointless to dress up and not put on any. I selected a soft lavender to match the muted purple hue of my eyes and used white to outline it. Carefully, I drew lines on my lids in black and generously applied mascara. After rubbing a soft pink blush into my cheeks, I took my favorite lipstick and applied it also. Generally, mauve would be a challenging color to try to use, but it suited the occasion. When I looked at the clock in my room, I was shocked to see that it was three forty five. My heart jumped upon realizing that in just a little over an hour, Derek and I would be alone together.

It wasn't close enough time to get dressed in date clothes, so I began picking out jewelry. I chose a diamond stud for my nose, and then matching studs and white gold hoops for my ears. I chose a simple silver chain necklace and matching bracelet, but left off the ring. I never wore it anyway. I hurried and put in my nose ring and the two sets in my ears, but saved the bracelet and necklace for when it was time to go.

Thankfully, time passed quickly. I was just finishing up spraying on my perfume when I heard a knock at my door. I sensed Derek, and grew nervous again, and attempted to pull down the dress a tad more around my thighs. I took a deep breath, and walked forward, gently opening the door. I heard Derek's breath leave him and I looked up to him, and I felt the same way. He was wearing his jacket, of course, but his shirt was a bright blue. I had hardly ever seen him wear another color but white, gray or black, so I really liked this shirt. He had paired it all with black jeans and combat boots. I smiled after my assessment. "So, I guess that means you aren't disappointed." He smiled slyly. "Evidently. I really like that shirt." "I have no clue as to why I have one this bright, but I'll keep it if you like it so much."

I felt so special. It was so simple, but just knowing that he would keep an unimportant inanimate object just because I liked it, well, the feeling just couldn't be compared to anything. "As for you," he said, breaking my thoughts, "you're absolutely stunning. You might like my shirt, but I love that dress." I blushed then, and from the way he was looking at me, it suddenly felt REALLY short. "Farren gave it to me. It's kind of revealing." I didn't want to sound like I was complaining, because I wasn't trying to. "I know, that's why I like it so much." He said, offering his arm then. I had no idea why I'd applied blush earlier, all I had to do was wait for Derek to say something.

Derek drove us to the far side of town, to a very nice, expensive looking restaurant. I was nervous about this. I couldn't stop him from taking me wherever he wanted to go, but I wasn't big on the idea of him doing this. Regardless, I kept the thoughts to myself, because they would only be feeble attempts to sway him. He opened my door and offered me his hand, which I took gratefully. I didn't trust these high heels to keep me standing long. Apparently, Derek had come here a lot, because the man at the counter knew him by name. "Ah, Mr. Hale! How very nice to see you again, it's been a while! Would you like the usual spot?" The guy who spoke had a very light Greek accent. He had a very open, kind face and cheerful eyes. "Yes, Rainer, I would. Thank you." Derek said, and gently nudged me forward, leading me by his hand on the small of my back.

The table that Rainer led us to was a breath taker. He showed us to the stairs and Derek and I walked up them. There was a single room with a single table there, covered in a satin red tablecloth. One wall was only a huge floor-to-ceiling window, and the view showed the town, but surrounded by nature itself. It took my breath away, and I walked forward in instinct, touching the glass. It was raining now, something I hadn't noticed until that second. It had been on its way to raining when we left, and I was thankful it had waited until now. "Gorgeous, isn't it?" Derek's low voice was right beside my ear. My skin prickled as his warm breath rushed over my shoulder. "Yes," I said, fighting the urge to close my eyes, "how did you get this place?" "Influence," he said, putting a hand on my hip and turning me to lead me to the table. He pulled out my chair and when I sat, he pushed it in and then took a seat in front of me. "Influence, eh?" "Yeah, the Hale line is respected, not just for the werewolf thing in the supernatural world, but the human side of us. My mother was a _very_ respected individual."

"Oh yeah? Go on."

 ****Hey guys! Here's Chapter 15 FINALLY! I apologize again for it taking so long. Caring for my cousin has made me question my thoughts on having kids :P Haha, anyway I hope all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and I thank you for your patience! I will do my best to have Chapter 16 up very soon!****


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I folded my hands again, looking nowhere but Derek's eyes as he spoke. The Luna in me craved his words, I wanted to know him. "So," I said, "your family…" "Yes, dead." He grimaced slightly, "All with the exception of my uncle, Peter, who is pretty much not allowed around me, lest he lose a limb, and my younger sister, Cora. Cora lives in South America as an Omega." I sighed. I wondered how in the long run, we'd tell her about this. "Your family seemed wonderful. I wish I had gotten the chance to meet them. You're fonder of your mother when you speak." I was curious about that honestly. He loved his father, I could tell, but his mother seemed extra special. "I suppose. I didn't favor really, but you know how the parents differ." "Well of course, although I have no mentionable father. Mom is all I have now." "Not anymore. Never forget your wolf side." My heart skipped a beat. "I figured only that would change once I was changed." "You may be human, but your Luna is alive. The pack is already half yours." I smiled at him softly. I felt more accepted by this man who struggled to grasp me than I had my entire life around other humans.

"So, I told you of my family. Tell me," he leaned forward, "where is this unmentionable father? Tell me more of the woman who would still like to pick her teeth with my bones." "Derek!" I fought the laughter, but it won anyway, "She doesn't hate you that much. She just doesn't trust you." "Same difference, in my book anyway. Proceed." "All right," I pushed away the indifference settling in my chest, "my dad, damn him wherever he may be, is a lying, cheating bastard." "Wow, you think a lot of him." Derek raised an eyebrow. "I was eleven when he suddenly decided we weren't good enough for him anymore. I don't know why or how people like him just wake up one day and realize they don't want someone anymore." I felt a knot forming in my throat. Derek's eyes went steel cold for a moment before becoming curious, yet warm. I was not going to cry about this, especially in front of him. I needed to be the Luna: strong, independent and preserved. I sucked in a breath and continued. "Point being, it devastated my mother. After he left, we found out later he had been seeing some woman he met working. He was a flight attendant, and on a flight to, I believe it was Spain, he met her and it was apparently 'love at first sight'. It wasn't but about four months after he left that we found a picture in the newspaper, welcoming their new baby." My chest went tight with rage.

Derek's strong, warm hand found mine, and I realized that I'd been digging my nails into my palm. "Sorry, I should be more conserved." "No, it's the wolf." I looked up at him, "Glad I can't change yet." He gave me a small smile and released my hand as Rainer came back into the room. "Your order is ready!" He said rather cheerfully and set down our plates. "Thank you Rainer," Derek said, holding out what I guessed was pay and tip. "Thank you Mr. Hale, gracious as always!"

I smiled, plucking a fry from my plate and looked to him, "They really seem to like your company here." He shrugged, stirring his coffee for the millionth time. My heart swelled, for seemingly no reason. "Derek?" "Yeah?" He looked up to me, his eyes guarded, then settling. "Who are Paige, Jennifer and Braeden?" He had explained to me who Kate was already. A nasty woman, who not only swooped in to play with his heart, but killed his family also. Derek glanced to the side. "Paige was my first love. We were young and stupid, and she was bitten by another local Alpha. The bite didn't take, so I killed her in mercy." My eyes widened. How terrible that must have been! I wanted to reach out to him and gently run my hand over his strong jaw, but I withheld. "I'm sorry." "Don't be," he snapped before stopping himself, and he sighed, "In the end, it was for the best. If we had stayed together, sure, maybe my family would be alive, but you would have come along eventually." "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, somewhat irritably, "Do you think so low of me that I would have broken you up?" His eyes softened slightly, "Aaden, you would have. Even if you wouldn't mean to, you would have. Alpha and Luna are mates for life. An Alpha or a Luna may love someone else, but once they find each other, the other love no longer matters." I suddenly felt so dirty. Obviously, sure, he wasn't with anybody, but knowing I would have had the power to break up what would have been sickened me.

"Hey," he said, "don't feel that way. It didn't happen, and now that we've found each other, it won't." "How did you…oh." I said, looking down again. He could feel my emotions as easily as I sensed his, and the emotion I had just felt was strong.

After an hour or so, we got up to leave. Derek's hand gently pressed against my back, and once outside, he had me wait as he went to get the car. This man, the one who I was deemed to be with, was amazing. And not just because of his power, his status, or because he was nice looking, but because of the person he was. A strong Alpha, who defended his own, and who grew through terrible experiences and trials, even one as horrible as to take his family from him. And even though he was always so dark and angry, he thought of the little things, like wanting me to wait under shelter so I wouldn't get soaked in the cold rain. When I had first arrived, I felt like I hated him, because he was stealing my life from me, but now I realized it was so much more.

 ****Hiya everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! I apologize yet again for such a long wait, but as life goes, I got sick with a stomach bug. Anyway, I am hoping that you'll all love the upcoming chapter, as it will be from Derek's POV!****


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~ _Derek POV~_

The drive home wasn't awkward at all, which was saying something. I had kind of expected it, especially with how uncomfortable Aaden always seemed. But, this was all new to her, so why wouldn't it have been uncomfortable? If I couldn't express myself through my wolf, I'd go damn near insane. And here she was, this fragile looking woman, battling literally the weight of the world, and she couldn't express it properly. She was far from fragile though, as she had seriously endangered herself by challenging Jessica, burying that mace in Victor's head, and training her ass off with me. I had to admit, when I was first fighting the urge to want her, I had punished her for it. Sometimes I still wanted to, but that was just me. Being an asshole was second nature to me, but Aaden was going to change that, and I wasn't so sure that I liked that. I realized later that, yes, she was going to bring out some better in me, but I could still be that tough Alpha. Alphas didn't get 'whipped' as they call it.

The urge to bite her was looming over my head. I craved it. Thinking about it now made my vision go red and I quickly shook my head, trying to disperse my wolf vision. She brought to life a part of me I never knew was there. Even when I had thought I was in love with that wicked bitch Kate, it was nothing like this. I pushed away the thoughts ramming into me from that shitty chapter of my life.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Aaden reaching over. I snapped to when her soft skin pressed against mine. She had her hand over mine on the steering wheel, which I had a death grip on. "Are you all right?" "Peachy." I said. "You don't feel peachy." Her worry hit me like a Mack truck. She said she sensed when I felt something strongly, which was amazing since she was human, but I knew it couldn't be as strong as it was for me with her. "Don't worry," I said, softer this time. She got really worked up when I was upset, so I was going to assure her, as well as push myself into this relationship more. I let go of the wheel, but kept her hand in mine, settling them on the armrest in the middle seat. She lightly gasped, and warm electricity poured through me. When she had stated to Farren that she felt an electric jolt when I touched her, I knew then for sure what she was to me. My Luna. I had gotten angry when I realized what it meant. No longer could I stay away from her. Being away from her would only wreck us both. It had hit me in about thirty different bad ways when she had outright guessed as to why I was ignoring her and even avoiding her. I had wanted to rip Farren a new asshole for telling her, what I had thought was prematurely, but in the end, she would have found out anyway, and our discussion would have been more heated. But now, instead of the weakness I had been expecting, she brought to life a new and stronger power within me. Her Luna completed my Alpha, and together, we'd be the strongest.

I laced my fingers through hers, and I hated to say that I liked the rush of power and protectiveness that washed through me, but I did. I didn't want to make the turn in back to the mansion, because I couldn't have her to myself after this moment for a while. Sure, this was the first date, but this was no human outing. Humans fell in love, and that took time, but the attraction between wolf mates was instant. Love came almost immediately. Obviously, our story was different, and in a way, fucked up. A Luna had never before been human, or at least not that I'd ever heard of, and her human side still battled her wolf. The wolf in me growled hungrily as my eyes trailed up her bare, crossed legs to the little dress covering her upper thighs. Perfect. She was perfect. And she was mine.

Remembering Victor challenging me over her pissed me off immediately. I quickly quashed it, as not to alert her, but my Alpha roared with the claim. Of course, it was stupid to be angry over it, for she had nipped THAT problem in the bud. Had he killed me, had he overpowered me enough to take my Alpha, he would have inherited her. The thought of him running his filthy hands over her made me want to kill something. It was for the best that both he and Marcus were dead.

Reluctantly, I made the turn into the driveway to the house. I still had her warm little hand in mine, and she didn't seem to mind either. I caught a fly-by whiff of acrid tension. I flinched at it; it was very strong. "What the hell?" I asked aloud. "What?" came her voice beside me. "I smell something off. I don't know what it is." She rose an eyebrow, but quieted. As I pulled up and parked the car, I heard a crash from inside the house. "GET HER!" "SHE'S GOING TO-" Another crash.

"What the fuck was that?" Aaden asked. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out." My eyes went red, and I felt my fangs extending from my lips. My claws grew, sharp and yellow. Aaden was quiet, but she wasn't afraid, and she slowly followed behind me as I marched in. A loud scream from the den alerted me as to where the problem was. Farren's voice appeared through the chatter. "Everyone back the hell up! Angelica, calm d- MOTHER. FUCK!"

Farren's distress leaked into the hallway, and her cut off words spoke of struggle. I made my way to the den, where I saw Farren, lying on the ground, pressing her hand to an open, bleeding wound on her neck and Angelica, the psycho bitch we'd all NOT been looking forward to bringing here, sitting in the corner with blood on her clothes and face. She was giggling, like she'd done something funny. I was about to show her something funny. "Derek, don't!" Farren yelled, "I'm okay." She tossed a look over to Angelica. "Crazy, cannibalistic, bloodsucking bitch." She murmured. "Aaden, stay back!" I felt panic rise up as she appeared in the doorway nearest to Angelica. If she attacked Farren, there was nothing stopping her from harming Aaden, and then I really would kill her. "What's going on?" She asked, her eyes widening as she took in Farren's injury. "Why are you bleeding? You're a vampire!" Her curiosity and alarm skyrocketed, but I wanted her out of harm's way. Without thinking, I waltzed over and pulled her to my side, leading her away from Angelica. "We'll talk about it later, right now, I need you and Spencer to go either upstairs to your rooms or to the balcony, just until we've got Angelica tied down." "But-" "But nothing. Get your ass up there now."

She did as I said thankfully, and I turned back to the den, my fangs having grown out once more. "Okay Angelica, are we doing this the hard way? Or the easy way?"

The stronger side of me hoped that she'd choose hard.

 ****Soooooo? What did you all think? I really hope you liked the introduction of Derek's POV, because it will certainly play parts throughout this story. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!****


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~ **Derek POV~**

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" My grip on the psycho bitch was beginning to weaken. She seemed to think this was a game, and that pissed me off, but I couldn't slaughter her like I wanted to. Although she was insane, she would aid our fight. Instead, I slammed her onto the ground and pinned her. Normal vampires would have bared their fangs and attempted to rip the flesh from my arms, chest or wherever the hell else they could have landed their teeth, but Angelica didn't move again. Alternatively, she began singing a creepy rendition of "Ring Around the Rosie", and swayed slowly to the words. I felt the hair of the back of my neck stand up. "If somebody does not get their ass down here now and tie her up, I swear to-" "All right!" Vlad and Jared came briskly into the room, holding chains and silver laced rope. The silver lining would be enough to contain her, but not kill her. Maybe. If she didn't quit attacking people and singing that annoying song, I'd kill her for sure. There was no way I was keeping around a crazed, unexpectedly ambitious blood drinker when I had Aaden to worry about. If she couldn't be tamed, or at least watched around the clock, I'd ease our stress levels and choke her ass with a silver chain, and enjoy it.

It was stupid that I got creeped out by something as simple as a spastic vampire, but I was all too happy to hand her over to Vlad. I grabbed Jared's arm, "You watch yourself, do you hear me?" Jared nodded, bowing his head slightly in submission. Sure, I wasn't the kid's dad, but I WAS his Alpha, and knowing one of my younger wolves would be helping handle her made me nervous. My pack was still small for my status, but I could only handle so many during a full moon when I was struggling to keep things together myself. One wrong move, one moment of blurred concentration, and it would end badly for Aaden, or Spencer.

On my way back up the stairs, I met with Farren. "Is Angelica restrained?" Farren's business-like manner kept her calm, I could tell. The white gauze over her neck was bloodstained, but as we all knew, she'd be completely healed within the day. "Yes, or at least, she is being restrained. Jared and Vlad are taking care of her as we speak." "Good, wouldn't want another…incident." She said, her eyes flickering towards Spencer, who had just found his way into the hallway, before coming back to mine. "I'd kill her first." I promised. A slight smile formed on her lips and she nodded and began walking again.

I found myself hurrying up the last of the stairs, eager to make sure Aaden was safe. I sensed her warmth coming from the balcony, and her scent was strong. It was as if she'd bathed in rain, with the very slightest hint of apple blossom. I quietly went to the door, for I didn't want to disturb her, but in all honesty, I wanted to look over her without her noticing. She sat on one of the lawn chairs, her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. She had changed from the dress she'd worn on our date to a worn-out pair of bleached jeans and an oversized, plain black t-shirt. Normally, any girl dressed like this would immediately be discarded from my interest, but on her, it was sexy.

As if she smelled me, her gaze shot straight to me. I continued to be in awe of how much her wolf fought to emerge from her human shell. It was almost scary sometimes, but in a thrilling way. "How long have you been there?" she asked. "Couple of minutes." "Why didn't you say anything?" I shrugged, "Enjoying the view." She scoffed, and looked back out into the night sky. My eyes went red, and it became clear as day, and light burst from her. As I stepped nearer her, I let my wolf vision fade, and her angst hit me. I sat down across from her, pulling her chair closer to me.

"All right," I said, "let's talk."

 **~Aaden POV~**

I hated how nervous Derek could make me. Whenever his eyes landed on me, it could reduce me down to almost nothing. I hoped that when I transformed into the Luna, it made me stronger than that. Even now, as he had pulled my chair closer effortlessly, butterflies pooled into my stomach. It also didn't help that he'd left his hands resting just above my knees. But, I pushed it aside, ignoring it as best I could so I could get on with my questions. Why in the hell had Farren been bleeding? Why did we have a serial killer's worst nightmare as a new roommate? And why in God's green Earth had she taken a bite out of Farren? "I understand," he began, "that most of your confusion is stemming from Farren's wound. Is that what you want to start with?" "Preferably," I said, "but first off, why do we have a vampiric cannibal here?" "She's about twelve _million_ feet deep on the crazy side, in case you failed to notice." "The most oblivious and daft idiot could have noted that, Derek. That doesn't answer my question." I said irritably. His amusement drifted to me in cloudy waves. "She's in alliance." "Did she make that decision? Or did someone make it for her? If that's the case, they are about seven hundred miles off of their rocker." He cracked a smile at that, easing the tension I felt growing in the pit of my belly. "She, in her own creative way, contacted us. I believe her words were 'I'll help you set the poor little doggies free'." "'Doggies'?"

He raised an eyebrow playfully at me. Without much thought, he leaned forward, his hands sliding farther up my thighs, and he looked me in the eye. "Farren will be okay," he said, his eyes filled with earnest truth. "Why was she bleeding?"

"Farren is half human." He said, waiting for my reaction. "I didn't even know that was possible." "Supposedly, it's not. Lorcan Kern always finds a way to bend the rules." He growled, his claws extending slightly, scratching the denim of my jeans, but not tearing them. "Meaning?" "Let's not go into detail there. Back to Farren." His claws disappeared, but his hands lay in my lap still, and I bravely decided to take one in my own. He didn't snatch his hand from me, but surprised me by entwining our fingers. His strength poured into me, giving me a connection to him. "Farren's mother was human. She was an unwilling participant in getting Farren here." My head shot up. "The Vampire King _raped_ her human mother?! How in the hell did she survive that?" What a bastard this guy was. "It's not as if her feeble attempts could have stopped him anyway, Aaden." "Move on before I get really pissed off please."

"Well, to the King, Farren was just an experiment. Once he had what he wanted, AKA the day of Farren's birth, he colored the walls with her mother's blood." I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt my face flush in anger and nausea. Derek's hand pressed against my cheek, bringing my eyes back to his. "Farren was never treated right, as you could guess. She grew weary of watching the friends she made out of werewolves get stomped on. Our kind is not well treated in this world." I could see real pain flash in his gray-green eyes. "I know," I said, not able to stop myself from pressing a kiss into his palm. "No, Aaden, you really don't. It's the main obstacle that has stopped me from biting you here and now. This war, it's crucial to our survival by this point. If I turn you, this will be your life. The only way it can get better is if we win." The heaviness of his withholding the decision suddenly fell onto me. He was letting me taste his anguish, yet pure need, of turning me. And a want like no other filled me.

I wanted him to bite me. Right now.

"Do it." I said. He looked up at me in confusion. "Bite me, Derek. It's too fast, I know, but the only life I can live is the one with you in it. If I feel it like this, what must you be feeling?"

His eyes went blood red, and his fangs grew, the venom for his bite dripped from them. My skin felt tingly, and my heart beat out of my chest. I felt my breathing quicken, and I heard his pick up as well. He leaned forward, his lips gently scraping my ear, before trailing down my neck to my shoulder, where I felt the tips of his fangs press into my skin. Never had I understood the power of drug addiction, but if it was anything like this, how did people ever give it up? Suddenly, he spoke, "You would do this? Without even thinking about it again?" "Yes," I sighed. I both heard and felt the deep growl building up in his chest.

But just when I prepared myself for the breaking of my skin, he stopped, pulling back in his fangs and he kissed the curve of my shoulder. "Not yet." He said. A part of me died inside. "Then why the hell did you tease me like that?" "I wanted to see if you really meant it, but Aaden, it's too soon." "Too soon? How could it be too soon? The King and his army are marching down our necks, we're recruiting teenagers and asylum escapees for fucks sake!" His eyes went red again and he stood over me, pinning me down with them. "We're doing what we can to survive and build our own army!" "Then why are you hesitating to put in one of your best players?!" I yelled, standing myself. He growled angrily. "Tell me why." I said, "Why do this? I could be better, stronger, and more apt for this situation." He turned away from me, defeat seeming to seep into his shoulders. "Because, I won't stand back and let wrong be done to you when it's out of my control. If a time were to come when you could be hurt, it's going to be when I can kill each and every responsible being."

And with those words, he walked through the balcony doors and disappeared into the shadows.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~ _ **Aaden POV~**_

I woke up frustrated yet again. It had been two weeks since Derek had fooled me into believing he would change me. Since then, I'd woken up throughout my nearly sleepless nights in cold sweats with the feel of his fangs on my skin. If I had known this was what would come of that situation, I would have pressed harder for his bite.

I threw the thin sheets from my flushed skin, angry all over again. If he hadn't been in route to bite me, he shouldn't have teased. The Luna in me wanted to rip his throat out, but the human side warred with her. If he had changed me then, what could I have said to my mother? There was only a few months left that I could be around her safely. After I was changed, she lost me, no matter the outcome of the war. If we lost, I died with the rest of my pack. If we won, I couldn't allow her to be around due to the fact that I, or any other reckless werewolf, could kill her without even meaning to. Realizing this made me come to my senses once more, and the anger left me. I needed to visit her today. I needed to take up time with her, because it was precious. There was no way in the future that I could explain why she couldn't come around, and why, if the time ever came, she couldn't hold her grandchildren, or feel free to come by, because it might be a full moon.

I felt frustrated all over again. Facing pretty much imminent death, I could handle, but saying goodbye to my mother? No. She needed me, and I needed her, regardless of the fact that I now had Derek, Farren, Spencer, and everyone else in my life. I nonchalantly looked over at the clock, which read three forty seven A.M. There was no way I was getting back to sleep now. So, I ruffled my hair and stretched, and honestly, couldn't care less about my attire. I tied my hair back with a hair tie and rose, goosebumps covering my bare thighs and upper arms. I figured most everyone, save the vampires, would be asleep, and most of them would be out hunting for a bite to eat, or in their cases, drink. It felt odd walking into the hall wearing only a nightgown that covered me modestly, but just barely. It was unusually cold, but winter was now here. I walked to the balcony and stopped short, the view from the window catching my attention. The glass of the doors was frosted over in a thin sheet of ice, but beyond that, it was a winter wonderland. A fresh, undisturbed blanket of pure white snow covered the balcony and the grounds of the estate. I pressed my hand to the glass, the cold seeping into my fingers and up my arm. I shivered, soaking it up.

This was the first snow of the year, and I was thrilled. Childishly, I looked forward to the sunlight so that I could take a walk in it. For now, I decided to walk downstairs. From the den, I could hear light voices, but instead of joining them, I kept walking. I wasn't very hungry; I never had much of an appetite after waking from one of my fitful 'dreams', but I was thirsty, and cold water sounded marvelous. Quietly, I snuck into the dark kitchen and poured myself some from the fridge. Just before I could finish filling my cup though, Derek appeared out of nowhere.

"You're up early." "Damn it!" I said, having spilled a great bit of the water on the floor and countertop. "I wish like hell you wouldn't sneak up on me like that!" "I walked in here quietly, it's not my fault you don't listen." "Well in case you haven't noticed, I've not been getting a whole lot of sleep as of late." Derek growled, but I ignored him as I retrieved a hand towel from below the sink and began wiping up the liquid. "Why are you having trouble sleeping?" I ignored him, taking a long drink from my cup before setting it down and bracing against the counter. "Why do you think?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Nightmares?" he smiled mockingly. "Well, I'm glad to see it's a great big joke to you," I said angrily, beginning to walk out. Derek's arm shot out and blocked my path, and his low growl was right in my ear. "It's not," he said, his arm coming down to rest on my hip, "I'm glad you dream of my bite." "Well, you know what?" I said, removing his arm from my waist, "It sucks. It also blows, and any other connotation you can come up with." "Hey." He said darkly, pulling me back and pinning me to the counter with his body, "When the time is right, I'll bite you, multiple times, but not a moment before then." I didn't respond, and tried to unpin myself, but he pressed harder. "What is with you today?" I asked, attempting to push him away. Derek said nothing, but instead, lifted me and sat me on the countertop, pushing his way between my thighs. He stood still, but my body came alive. Suddenly, I was very aware of his hands on my waist, and that my knees tightened their grip on the sides of his torso. My hands rested on the back of his neck, my fingers threading through his black hair. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine. My Luna was going crazy with the need to kiss him, and the human girl in me wasn't rejecting the idea at all. Suddenly, his fangs grew slightly, only enough to just feel, and he lightly nipped my upper lip. A white hot current shot through me, and starting from the base of my spine, a line of tingling fire licked up to the base of my neck. Derek's hands slid up my back, balling his fists in the fabric of my gown. I found a bold nerve and leaned into him, pressing my lips to his. Unlike I was expecting, he didn't pull away, but instead pushed his lips harder against mine. I felt his claws dig into my back, and his fangs bit into the soft flesh of my mouth, but it only brought more of me to life.

His growl was one of pleasure, but there was an underlying possessiveness to it also. His emotions were coming at me from every which way, making my heart slam into my ribcage. His lips were surprisingly soft, but his motions were not in the least. I realized weirdly that this was my first kiss. Not just with Derek, but period. All sense left me when Derek pressed his tongue to my lips. At one point in time, I'd thought this disgusting. How wrong I'd been.

"Well yeah, but then she said- WOAH!"

Vlad and Ethan came prancing in, and Derek pulled away, growling fiercely. His red eyes pinned them to where they were, but it didn't wipe the shit eating grin from Vlad's face. "Aw, come on man, you weren't seriously sucking face in _here_!" Ethan whined. I was ready to kill them myself. "Go suck a dick, Ethan." Derek said, his voice distorted by his wolf. Derek pulled me from the top and pretty much yanked me out the doorway. "We make our food in here! Couldn't you have found _another_ place to spread your germs?" Vlad yelled after us and Ethan cackled. "Excuse me for a second." Derek said, dropping my hand and stomping back into the kitchen. "No-no, Derek…DEREK!" A loud crash came from around the corner, followed by a frantic yelp from Vlad. "AHHH!" Ethan shouted, followed by the sound of a pan meeting skull.

I was laughing already, but I had to see what happened. Upon coming around the corner, I collapsed against the doorway. Ethan now wore that frying pan as a necklace, Derek having broken it over his head with enough force to put a hole in it. Vlad was nursing a literally broken crooked thumb and looked at it as if he was confused about it.

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I already felt better having given these two their lumps, much deserved ones, but Aaden's peals of laughter made it the best. I hadn't thought that after kissing her finally, I could feel any more driven. "What the hell, man?!" Vlad finally said, looking at his thumb like it would fix it. "You earned it. Nice work, keep it up." I had stepped away from Ethan, who had been swaying slightly, but I completely forgot about him until I heard, "Of course Mrs. Foley, I'll take the garbage out for you." And Ethan slammed face first into the stone floor. By that point, we had an audience, and everyone including myself laughed hard.

"What the hell are you animals doing in here?" Farren's voice overrode the gales of laughter coming from the crowd. She walked in, taking in first Ethan, and then Vlad, who still looked baffled over his nearly torn off thumb. Obviously, it hadn't hurt him too bad, and there was no blood, but his look said, "How the hell am I going to fix this?" "You could glue it back on." I offered, which earned me a dark look from Farren. "Alright, all of you assholes go back to what you were doing." She said, before pulling Vlad's good hand away from the other. "Be still," she said, and broke it back into place, making him jump.

The doorway was clear except for Aaden, who gave me a feisty smile. I could tell just from her look that she was happy that I'd done what I did, but her emotions were strongly amused as well.

I walked out as Farren was sitting Ethan up, and took Aaden's hand. I felt as if we'd really moved our relationship forward a lot, and not just because we'd kissed, although that had definitely been the best part.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I sat straight up in my bed, pricking my ears. Something was wrong, or was about to be. Quietly, I shifted, standing silently by my bed and away from the window. I could tell from looking at the frozen, iced over glass that it had to be in the teen temperatures, but thankfully I couldn't feel that minor detail. My first instinct was to go to Aaden, but I kept myself still. I quietened my frantically beating heart and closed my eyes, feeling them grow red under my lids and I listened to every tiny sound. There it was again. Footsteps, a many of them, and more heartbeats than this house held altogether. What the hell? Farren hadn't told me of any company.

I zeroed in on the noise and opened my eyes, sliding against the wall to peek out the window. Nothing was revealed to me, but there was no way I could sleep. I was alert now, and somewhat territorial. I was about to move to head downstairs when a flash of movement caught my eye from outside the window. I whipped my head around, intently searching the balcony. And I saw it. Or should I say them? There, tucked into the corner, close to the wall and not moving even to breathe, was a person. I acted as though I hadn't seen anything, but tested the air to try and catch a scent. No one from this house would be sneaking around, and especially not on the balcony right outside my door. That was a good way to get killed. I was about to try and figure out a way to confront them when a very light scent caught me. Vampire, and not one I knew. No, far from it; this one smelled overly of rust and stagnant wood. I would know that smell anywhere. I wasn't about to let them inside if I could help it.

I turned, acting as if I'd seen nothing interesting and slid quietly against the wall into the shadows. Perhaps if they thought I'd gone back to bed or out of the room, they'd enter and I could take them down.

After five minutes though, that proved to be wrong, and I was just about to go out when the glass of the window shattered. I covered my face, but immediately swung to stagger them. Much to my dismay, I missed and she connected a fist to the left blade of my shoulder, bruising it almost instantly. But I was not to be deterred, everything I believed in was residing in this house, and they weren't going to take that from me.

I felt my eyes shift and the darkness in the room became clear. I could see every detail now and she was not going to have the upper hand here. "Ah, I did locate the correct room, the lonely little Alpha." "I'm not so lonely anymore." "Hmm, you've changed since I last saw you. Natalie's room, right?" Rage pooled into my stomach and spread throughout my limbs, settling in my chest. I felt my fangs and claws extending, sharp and deadly and thirsting for this bitch's throat. "Aw, no time to talk?" I didn't answer, but instead lashed out, and unfortunately, I hadn't caught her off guard. "Who knows," she cooed, "maybe once we get this situation underhand, I'll keep you as a little plaything myself."

That did it.

Without much thought, I swung my elbow backwards, something she hadn't expected, and connected with her jaw. With her stance down, I leapt onto her, ripping and tearing at her chest, throat and face with my claws. Her screams were barely audible, and they stopped almost immediately, but with hers ending, I heard more downstairs. As a final precaution, I ripped her head off and threw it out the broken window. Without putting on a shirt, I raced down the stairs, and found the whole bottom floor invaded.

"Shit!"

Vlad, Ethan and Jared came running from the parlor, and close behind them was about five or six vampires, all looking forward to one thing: killing. Behind me, I heard rushing feet, and turned around to plant a hard kick into the stomach of the approaching intruder. My blow knocked them into another of their group and I didn't take the time to count those behind them. My wolves were in danger. "MOVE!" Behind me came Jessica's strong voice. She ran past me, barreling into a vampire who had a chokehold on Isaac, and a movement to my left showed that someone had released Angelica. Giggling, she leapt onto an attacker coming near her, and bit his throat out without a care in the world, and before even removing herself from his lifeless body, took another large hunk from a passerby. Angelica was one sick bitch, but she fought dirty and we needed that. Instinct took me over and I flew to the side of the room, taking down two vampires in my way to Erica. She was a newer wolf, but I had taught her well with the help of the older wolves, and although she was pinned, she held her own and kicked a second vampire away before using her captor's arm to throw him over her head and into a wall. Her golden eyes met mine for approval, and I nodded quickly before punching a quickly approaching bloodsucker. The blow broke his nose, shoving the bone up into his brain and he dropped to the floor. Kicking him aside, I pivoted and met the next two coming at me.

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

A crash from downstairs startled me awake. Pushing the covers away, I stood, hopping and pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt. Upon coming to the door, the noises and more crashes grew louder. I felt Derek's presence below me, and I closed my eyes, trying to feel his emotions. Anger, rage in fact, and determination. What the hell was going on down there? I had covered the doorknob with my hand when the window behind me crashed, spilling fragments of glass all around me. I spun around, and before me stood a hulk of a vampire. I held back a tremor that raced through me, and tried to yank open the door, but to no avail. "Fuck," I said, then met the impostor's eye. His face split into the single most evil grin I'd ever witnessed and he raced forward, knocking into me hard enough to slam my head into the wall. The pain was both blinding and nauseating, and I pressed a hand to the inflicted spot, trying in a meager attempt to placate the throbbing wound. "So, you're the little Luna. Not much to you," he said, throwing my arm down away from my head, and putting his hand around my throat. He pinned me to the wall, but I squirmed in an attempt to get away anyway. "Let go of me, you fucker," I managed to get out through my hazy consciousness. He _tsk_ ed once and tightened the grip on my throat, causing me to make this awful, choked noise. "Too bad you had to get tangled up in business that wasn't your own. Lorcan Kern will be especially happy to learn of your death."

"Not on my watch, asshole!" Farren swung from around the corner, planting two feet firmly into his back, pinning him to the wall beside me. Once she landed, she impacted two more strong punches to his face and jumped onto him, restraining his arms, and then proceeded to dislodge his head from his body. Normally, I would have probably thrown up, but I was just thankful she was here. I pressed my fingers against my very sore skin. Great, bruising.

"Come on," Farren said, grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me into the side-room, where Spencer groggily stood against the wall, his hair a total mess. "They're still fighting downstairs, I'm going to hide you two in a private little safe room until it's over." I wished that I'd had the willpower and ability to say no, but I couldn't, and I was definitely in no position to argue with her. We quickly made our way down the long, dark hallway and she made a curt turn left and punched a hidden panel in the wall, opening an entrance just big enough to walk through. "Go, quickly. Don't make noise, at all, besides talking and stay put. One of us will come back for you when we're done." Spencer nodded and we rushed down the little narrow way and into a slightly cramped, but more open, space and we heard the wall slide closed again.

"Well," Spencer said, sitting down, "that was a shitty wake up call."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

I touched the fading yellow bruises on my throat. Several weeks later, and they still hurt sometimes. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I could definitely tell there was a difference in me. I was now set to become the Luna, all that needed to be done was my acceptance of mating to Derek, and he had to accept me as well. It wasn't exactly like a marriage, and I had never wanted a fancy, big white wedding, but it was basically saying we were officially legal. The look in my eyes, even though I was relaxed, was determined and in charge, and I was more than ready to take on the responsibility of his pack.

 _Our_ pack.

It still sent chills up my spine, thinking that I'd be his, and only his, for the remainder of my life. And he'd be mine.

Since the ambush that night weeks ago, we'd been on one more date, one that he had surprised me with. It hadn't been as fancy as the first, thankfully, but the point was gotten across. He'd kissed me again, teasing me with brushes of his fangs on my jaw. It was then that I decided, and rather forcefully explained to him, that we didn't need to wait any longer with this. He had been hesitant, but the intrusion had taken its toll on us both. I needed to be changed, and I needed to 'marry' him. It felt odd, the thought of being with him, when the big "L" word hadn't even been exchanged yet, but I knew how I felt. The only question I had was, did he? Over the course of the seven months I'd been here, yes, I had fallen in love with him. I knew he knew it was his duty to change me, as it was mine to be his mate and help him build a pack, but lifetime commitments cannot be based strictly on business.

Quickly, I changed my thoughts. I didn't want him to pick up on the way I was feeling, and I certainly didn't want him busting down the door while I was only wearing a large shirt. I quickly found and pulled on my jeans, then proceeded to perform the task I'd been doing for the previous few weeks: covering the bruise lines. Derek's anger drifted all around me every time he saw them. He blamed himself for not being there, for not protecting me when his instinct had told him to come to me, but I didn't blame him. As the Luna, I needed to care for myself, because our pack came first. The only setback was that I was human, and couldn't fend off the vampires who had broken in. That wasn't his fault, and it wasn't mine, it had just happened. Farren had saved the day, and I had lived to tell the tale, but Derek took it personally.

So now here we were.

I walked down the corridor to his room. I needed to see him, and if we weren't going to discuss anything further, I needed to at least just be in his presence. Even if he was angry, agitated, or acting cold, he calmed me just by being there. Slowing my heart, I knocked twice, but he didn't have to answer for me to know I was permitted. I could feel just from his emotions that he seemed to need my presence as well. I walked in, closing the door behind me, and turned to look at him. He wore only his black sleeping pants, and he was sitting on the edge of his bed. The covers behind him were a rumpled mess, which I took to mean he hadn't slept well. His bloodshot eyes only confirmed my suspicions.

"Hey," I said lamely. I didn't know what else to say, considering he could turn irritable at any second. He didn't say anything, but instead, patted the spot beside him once. I sat, but he didn't turn to me, just stayed still. So, instead of breaking the silence, I reached out and softly traced the Triskelion on his back. _Alpha, Beta, Omega._ As he had once told me, we could rise and fall to any position. Betas could become Alphas, or vice versa, but even Alphas could fall to Omegas. He'd never be one on my watch. Gently, I circled the impeccable swirls, taking in the smoothness of his skin, the scent coming from him. He'd once told me that I had a special scent, one he could always find, but until I was changed, I'd only smell clean skin and his cologne.

As I finished the outline of the last swirl, he gently turned, facing me fully and pressed the softest kiss he'd ever given me on my lips. Emotion surged through me, making me tremble. The feelings rolling off of him made my heart race. Hearing my heartbeat, he smiled, and lightly ran his lips along my jaw. "I have something for you." He said, his voice sleepy and sexy. "Okay," I mumbled. He shifted then, laying horizontally across his bed as he reached into his side-table drawer and pulled out a small bag. Smiling gently, he plopped the little bag into my hand. There was something hard and small inside. Curiously, I turned the bag up and a small, very expensive looking little ring fell into the palm of my hand.

My heart stopped all at once before taking off again, this time nearly out my chest. I looked up at him questioningly, as he had sat up again beside me, his gaze intent on the little glinting object in my hand. When his eyes finally met mine, they were sad and regretful, and that part knocked the wind out of me, but another part of them was amused, yet vulnerable. The combination both confused me and made me fall apart inside. In shyness, and to escape the emotions slamming into me, I turned my attention back to the ring that seemed to have a thousand stories around its little band.

It was a beauty, a silver band, delicately woven like silk threads that came to settle as a pedestal for a beautifully cut and shaped, deep blue sapphire. The gem was framed by silver as well, and upon closer examination, some flawless artist had carved microscopic black flowers and leaves in the frame.

Derek's warm, large hands folded mine over the ring, enclosing it in safety. I raised my eyes to his again, to find a more serious, Derek Hale look, but not angry, just calm. "Gonna explain to me what this is?" I asked gently, knowing my heart was in my eyes. A smile played at his mouth, and he spoke. "This ring belonged to my mother," his breath caught for a second, "when I was younger, she used to tell me that one day she'd pass it on to her daughter-in-law, the only one she'd have considering I had only sisters." I could feel tears wanting to well up. I felt my grip on the ring tighten. "It's what she wanted, and it's what I want," he said, looking me directly in the eyes, "because I know that when I see you with this ring, it will be real. She'll always be gone," his hands tightened around mine, "but what she's left behind will live on. Aaden, I know I'm not talkative, and yes, I am a giant asshole ninety-nine percent of the time. I will never be perfect, and I'll never heal from what the past has cost me, but-" "Yes," I said, reaching out to touch his lips. He leaned into my hand. "Yes what?" "Yes, I understand. Yes, we'll work it out, always. And yes," I grew courage and my heart leapt into my throat, "I love you. I know what I'm feeling, and I don't know if it will ever be a part of things for you, but I wanted you to know."

"Do you think I would have entrusted my mother's ring to a woman I didn't love?"

His words hit me in a million different ways, and I felt every emotion possible to humans in those next few seconds. It all ended with warmth pooling in my stomach, my heart beating like drums, and lightheadedness. Without another word, he took the delicate band from my hand and slid it onto my left ring finger, watching it as if it might fall off. Once in place, it felt all too natural. Of course it belonged there, and _of course_ he loved me. Carefully, he sat up and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine again, but not in such a soft kiss this time.

"I'd better get downstairs to start training some more," I said once he took his mouth from mine. He smiled, standing and pulling me up. Lightly, he kissed the ring on my finger and then my lips and neck. "Yeah, I'll be down in five." He said, smacking me on the ass as I walked by. I closed his door, and leaned against the wall for a second to regain my composure. There was no helping my hammering heart, but I needed to appear collected as I worked with the vampires and the pack.

Once downstairs, I glanced outside, and seeing the snow on the ground made me smile even bigger. It was beautiful, just like always, but today, it seemed even brighter, and purer. "You're glowing." Farren's voice came from behind me. "Yeah?" I asked, turning to face her. A smile broke her face, and she stirred the liquid in her cup. "Everyone is training, come sit with me for a second." I followed her into the den, and sat across from her. "What is it?" She asked. I said nothing, but held up my left hand for her to see, and the silver glistened in the sun rays coming from the window beside us. "Derek proposed?" "Not in so many words, but yes, I suppose he did." I could barely contain the joy wanting to burst from my chest. "Congratulations." She smiled, taking a sip from her mug before putting it on the coffee table in front of her. I smiled, but something was off about her. "What's going on?" Suddenly, business came first, and my jittery bliss could come later. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I've got word that more of Lorcan Kern's men are in the area. They appear to be lost as to where we are, and I'm sure they've been awaiting news from those that we slaughtered last time. We've got another ally coming in soon, and I know she'd never do it on purpose, but I'm afraid that her stumbling in may draw their attention and lead them here." She sat back, crossing her legs. "The full moon is in two days. The wolves are in no shape to strategically prepare for battle. There is also no way for me to contact this ally. We could be in danger, and this time, we might not win, and it definitely won't be without casualties." I sighed, suddenly feeling like a weight dropped onto my shoulders. "We need to talk to Derek." I said, looking at her. "Yes, and fast. One thought was that we send someone to lead her here, but sending out a convicted vampire or werewolf will most definitely lead them to us."

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Derek was sure going to be pissed with me, but I had to do it. The need to protect our pack overrode any other feeling. "We can do it. Me and Spencer. If two humans are out driving or hiking innocently, it won't stir up any suspicions, right?" "I don't know, if they caught your scent…" "Say they didn't, say we mask it, then what?" "It could work. You'd have to act completely natural, do you understand? Do EXACTLY as I say." "Will do, send us out." 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

"Absolutely not." Her suggestion was crazy, _insane_. There was no fucking way I was letting Spencer, much less her, go out and do something as suicidal as walking out in plain view of already bloodthirsty vampires. If they so much as caught just a whiff of her scent, they'd slaughter her, and Spencer would be a bonus catch. If they didn't kill them, they'd take them to Lorcan Kern, and even imagining that sick bastard self-righteous enough to call himself a leader around her made me want to throw up. "Derek," she said, breaking my reverie, "I have to do this. It's for our pack, and you can't do it."

She was right, I couldn't, and it was for our pack, but I was just selfish enough to keep to my stern 'no'. Losing a packmate was like losing an arm or leg, but losing a Luna? There were no describable words for that. You died inside your living body. If you were able to continue going on at all, there'd never be anyone else, maybe not even friends. All that would matter would center itself around her.

And she would be gone, forever.

Shaking my head, I spoke firmly. "No, and I mean it. We'll find another way, but I'm not letting you put yourself at risk," I caught her by the shoulders, struggling against shaking some sense into her, "If you die, I die. Don't you get that?" I felt myself growing angrier with her persistence. When I turned her, she would have unbelievable power, but until then, no matter how much her Luna tried to claw her way out, her body was still human. I'd have to change her, very, very soon. "Well what do you suppose we do, huh?" She asked, fire lighting up those violet eyes I'd come to adore so much. "We _cannot_ just sit and wait while we have an unknowing ally come in and lead predators right to our pack and friends." It was so inappropriate, but her stance, her anger and the protectiveness in her voice, the way her Luna was unburying itself, I couldn't help it turning me on. Obviously, it wasn't the time to leap on such feelings, but damn did I want to. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, but attempted to calm myself. Her anger and worry were running me over, and I knew that my own must be coming at her.

"I have a suggestion." Spencer came in behind us, and settled on the couch to the side. "Okay." I said, knowing I was probably going to quickly squash whatever 'helpful' plan he might have had. Aaden's eyes were intently watching him, as if to say "Out with it already!". "How about this? Farren and you," he said, his eyes flitting to me, "come with us. You take us way the hell down the road, about five miles or so, where our scents will not drift to unwelcome noses, and we wait. You both stay back, where your own scents will be masked by the woods. Aaden and I will go directly due North, straight in front of you. The wind's direction will blow right to you, and away from the bad guys. That way, if in any case our scents do travel it will be extremely light and masked by whatever the hell else may be around us." In reality, that wasn't a horrible idea. Although it still brought to life unwanted shudders, it wasn't unreasonable. "Have you told Farren this?" "Yes, she told me to speak to the Alpha in charge."

Aaden looked to me, her face both begging and demanding that I let this go through. It killed my pride, but I was going to have to admit that this plan was as good as it got. I stood taller, and Aaden surprised me with a challenge rising in her eyes, but I spoke, "That seems to be as good as it's going to get. Meet Farren and me in the gym in twenty minutes." The relief that smothered me that next second came from Aaden, and it pleased me to know that I'd pleased her. Quickly, I walked down to the gym, where Farren was already waiting. "It's as good a plan as any, and this way, we can keep an eye on them." It irritated me, the smug little smile she tried to stifle, but couldn't. She turned, putting a few things into a bag. "Softie." She murmured. I rolled my eyes, going to grab a few necessities from our stock closet. Small bits of ammonia would kill their scents, without hindering it from us, or alerting the King's assholes of our position.

When Spencer and Aaden came down, I had them stand, arms out, and while they held their breaths, I quickly sprayed them with the ammonia. "Vlad?" Farren hollered upstairs. "Yeah?" "Can you smell Aaden or Spencer?" "Not over that damn ammonia!" Farren smiled, and it made me feel a little better. "Okay, we're going four miles down the road, and making a left, onto Bellini Avenue. This is where Amy was supposed to walk from." Farren explained, "She's got light brown hair, and more than likely, will be wearing a bright color. This is how you are to identify her. If you happen to see, hear or come in contact with another vampire, you yell, do you understand?"

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

"Yes." I said, and Spencer nodded beside me. It was still a little unreal to me that they were actually letting us do this, but I felt better. The pack could remain safe, and we'd have backup.

Derek pulled his car around to the main entrance and we climbed in, driving almost exactly four miles to the dot before pulling over to hide the car. "You'll go on foot from here. Now when you get to the intersection, there will be two streets: This one we're on which is Parks Street, and Bellini Avenue, diagonal from us. There will be a single sign, welcoming travelers to the next town about five miles away. You wait behind that sign, and when you see Amy, calmly walk to her and tell her who you are. She's not violent, but I can't promise bodily injury wouldn't occur if you surprised her. If she isn't there in forty-five minutes, walk back to us." Farren's last sentence held steel, and she meant what she said. "Will do." I replied, and took Spencer's arm.

We pretty much walked in silence for the first five minutes, but Spencer broke it, almost startling me. "So I hear congratulations are in order." A smile crossed my face, and it felt huge the more I tried to cover it. "I'll take that as a yes. Congrats!" He said, pressing a quick kiss to my temple. "Thank you," I said, pulling up my coat sleeve to show him the ring. "Wow, he put a lot of thought into that," he said, raising an eyebrow. "More than you think," I said, "it was his mother's." "…He really loves you." I smiled, nodding once. Spencer seemed slightly down after that, and just when I was about to say something, he spoke. "There's the sign, let's get to it."

We calmly walked to the sign and settled in behind it, sitting on the extra jacket we'd brought in case we needed it. "Spencer?" I asked, attempting to bring back my earlier question. He looked up at me, his eyes dark. "Do you like Farren?" He coughed, looking away as his face grew beet red. "Spencer, I'm not judging. Farren is lovely. I'll not say anymore." "No, it's fine, really. I just didn't really think it was obvious. I don't just like her, Aaden, I think I'm in love with her. But you know how she is." I nodded, my heart feeling light with this revelation. I hoped my best friends could find love in each other, and that Farren would allow herself to open up to him.

"Maybe it's about time to head back." I said, noticing my watch. "Probably, come on." He said, but when we began gathering our things, a small beauty with bellowing light brown curls came bouncing out of the other side of the woods. She wore a bright yellow quarter sleeve blouse and white jeans. She was a vision, with the palest pink mouth I'd ever seen in my life, all made prettier by her amber yellow eyes. Quickly, we picked up our stuff and walked to catch up with her. "Amy?" I asked cautiously, but she turned brightly, as if she knew us. "Hello, have we met?" She asked. Her voice was like gentle wind chimes, soothing and melodious. It was easy to see how prey could just flock to a hunting vampire. "No, but we'll become better acquainted," Spencer said, holding out his hand. "We're with Farren and her group. I'm Spencer," he said, and she carefully took his hand to shake. "I'm Aaden," I said, offering her my hand as well.

She took a deep inhale and looked at me quizzically before speaking, "You appear human, but you smell as a wolf. Why is that?" I was trying to find the words when Spencer spoke again, "She's an unchanged Luna. Derek's in fact." "Oh! Well, that's nice. Why are you here?" "Not far from where we are hiding out, resides many of the King's men," I said, "If we had not been here, your scent would have led them to us." Her eyes widened, but she smiled gratefully. "Derek and Farren are waiting for us, we need to go." Spencer said, tugging me along and offering his other arm to Amy, who sweetly took it.

It felt like forever, but we got back to where they were waiting for us. "Oh, thank God," I heard Derek mumble, and I couldn't stop myself form running to him. It surprised me, but his arms opened wide to receive me. "We're never doing anything like this again, not while you're human." "Agreed." I said, and pressed my lips to his.

 ****Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed** **I realize I haven't said anything about it before, but I wanted to say you're all welcome to leave reviews, I would love to hear from you! Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up soon, and I can assure you, there is much more mayhem in the running for Aaden, Derek, Farren, Spencer and everyone else. Until then, I hope everyone has wonderful days!****


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

I sat silently on the balcony, enveloped in Derek's strong arms. The sorrow was almost too much to bear, and I only took comfort in him. I was grateful that I wasn't a wolf right now, because I had no idea how he was just sitting here, with my hurt clashing into his own. He had to feel like he was dying inside. How on Earth was I going to make it through this war in one piece?

I relived the details that had happened last night once again. It had kept me awake all night, and finally, I had done what I said I wasn't going to, and went to Derek's room. Sleep never came to either of us, but the pain, although constant, was soothed by each other's presence.

 _A loud crash. We'd been laughing, and talking and just enjoying each other, but then the screaming began. Upon running to the den, there stood a large vampiric man, grinning and holding a large chunk of raw, bloody skin and bone. That skin and bone had belonged to Derek's beta, Erica. I hadn't known her long, but she was sweet, and I had looked forward to being her Luna. Her little body lay quivering on the floor in a pool of her own fresh blood. Rage filled me, and I wanted to lash out, but I didn't get the chance before my intended did it for me. Suddenly, the room was full, and not of my own friends. We were surrounded, and we were going to have to fight our way out. I picked up the closest thing to me…_

I tried to push the haunting image from my mind, but it stayed. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and before I could wipe it away, Derek's rough hand was there, gently brushing it away before he kissed my cheek softly. He didn't tell me it would be okay, he didn't say anything, but I took comfort from the fact that he knew eventually we would be. I pushed my head into his side, bringing my legs up to hug to my chest, and his arms grew tighter. _I still have you,_ I thought, and he sighed, as if he heard me. Again, the memory overtook me.

 _Another piercing scream caught me from the side of the room. I swung around, and out of instinct, lifted and sunk the sharp object in my hand into the heart of a vampire. His shocked face disappeared from my view, and I saw a vampire woman in the corner, one arm and the top half of her head missing. I felt sick, but wasn't going to go down yet. Farren appeared in the fog of the fight and ushered me to the side room with Spencer. She didn't tell us to be quiet, and she wasn't going to hide us, there was no time, but we were going to defend ourselves and anyone else she brought in. This I could do. The clanging of weapons and bodies hitting the floor was endless_ , _and worriedly, I wondered which side was winning._

Frustrated by not being able to push away the thoughts, I tried to stand, but Derek held onto me until he decided to stand too. Together, and hand-in-hand, we walked down the hall and back to his room. He grabbed a gray sweater and pulled it over my head before we walked outside. Those who had attacked us had been the very men we'd worried about attracting the attention of when we went to get Amy. There had never been a scent or anything left behind to lead them to us, but we had to guess that maybe they'd followed tire tracks. We'd thought we'd covered it all up so well… but in the end we hadn't, and now three of our people were dead: two wolves, and one vampire. The loss weighed heavily on me again, and I tried to hide it for Derek's sake, but he must have felt it anyway, because his grip on my hand tightened.

Once outside, we slowly walked down the stone path to the lake deep in the woods from Farren's house. We didn't say anything, but I wanted to, and once we got to the gazebo and sat, I had to. I opened my mouth, but Derek kissed me. It was soft, then rough. I could nearly taste his anger, his pain. Before I realized what was happening, I was on his lap, my fingers laced through his black hair. His eyes glowed red, and they held both lust and the need for vengeance. I pulled away gently from the kiss, and held his face in my hands, stroking his cheek. "We need to talk about it." I said, but he was already shaking his head. "Derek, you'll feel better if-" He suddenly grasped my wrists, pulling them from his face angrily. " _No,_ " he said in his distorted wolf voice, "I'll feel better if we _don't_ talk about it. Right now, the only thing that could even remotely make me feel better is killing the murderer behind their deaths, got it?" His words stung a little, but more than that, they made me angry. "Fine, we don't have to talk about it, but I am not your _bitch_ to take it out on!" I yelled, ripping my arms from his grip. I stood then, about to walk away when pain ripped through me. It took me a staggered moment to realize it wasn't my own; it was his. He didn't say anything, but when I looked at him, tears were in his eyes. "You're right," he said, raising a hand out to me, "I…"

It was enough, and I took his outstretched hand. He pulled me to him, and I stood still as he buried his face into my belly, his unshed tears wetting the shirt. His hands rested on the backs of my thighs, and I lovingly held his head. "I love you, Derek." I said softly. His body stiffened for half a second before relaxing again. He didn't have to say it, I knew, but it would have been nice. Of course, he needed a while to heal from the pain of losing his Betas.

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

Everything about her comforted me. Her scent surrounded me, the softness of her skin, the pressure of her fingers on my scalp, and the way her emotions flooded to me was therapy I'd never had the chance to indulge myself in before. Tough times had to be gotten through, but it made me wish more than ever I'd had her when my family died. _"I love you, Derek."_ Her words rang in my ears. _Say it back dumbass!_ My thoughts screamed at me, but I couldn't make my mouth speak the words. When she had said it, a new emotion had flooded me, and for the first real time, I knew it to be true. She was sacrificing so much to be what she needed to be, what I needed her to be, and I couldn't even muster the most simple, yet foreign phrase to me. She was definitely stronger than me this time. _"I love you too,"_ I thought, and I did. Suddenly, I didn't just _want_ to marry her, I needed to. Even now, I envisioned my mother's precious ring on her finger, and it flooded me with it. _"I want my daughter-in-law to wear this ring one day,"_ my mother's words filled my ears, _"she'll be so precious to you Derek, more so than any gold or silver."_ _You were right, Mom._

Obviously, there were no such priests or anything to marry a werewolf and a human, but Vlad could do as good of a job as any. If we promised to honor, love and be faithful to one another always, it'd be no problem to change her name. Aaden Hale. I already like this idea, but would she be interested in such? Women loved big, fancy weddings, right? But in the middle of a war, would she demand as much? Only one way to find out I guessed.

"Aaden?" "Hmm?" She brought her attention back to me from gazing out at the water. "I, er, well…" _Come on, think!_ "What is it, Derek?" Concern and love came over me, given to me by her. It calmed me, and gave me a brain back. "Do you like big weddings? Would you ever want one?" She pondered a bit, but not long. "If you had asked me as a human male, maybe I would have wanted something bigger, but I had no worries then, about a pack, about a war, or the friends I'd have. Truth is, no, I don't want a big wedding, and I'm not keen on huge fancy ones either." What a gift I'd been given. "Why do you ask?" she said. "I was thinking about us. You need to be changed, and we need to get married. No way am I letting my mate walk around without my name. Vlad could easily help marry us." She smiled, lifting my face to press a kiss to my mouth. "That sounds perfect." Her eyes, the ones that had been so dull this morning, finally began to liven up.

The pain over losing Erica and Benjamin hit me again, but this time, I was able to stand, and it all came from just one little lifeline: holding Aaden's hand. We could do this, and we would.

We would save our pack.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 ****Hey everyone, just giving you a heads up! This is a rated M fanfic, so it will involve lemons! If you would rather not read it, just skip it, you won't miss anything in the storyline** **Thank you for the reads!****

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

It was really happening. I was going to marry the man I loved. After giving us a lot of hell, Vlad had agreed to marry us, and I had floated on Cloud 9 since then. Derek and I still suffered occasional bouts of pain from the loss of two wonderful young wolves, but knowing soon we'd be real mates helped us through. This was why Farren had said we could be so powerful. The comfort we could pass to each other, the strength we provided for the other, and the love that kept us in check made us unbeatable.

Farren had been another matter in our marriage. Although I wasn't into the big wedding thing, I still wanted a maid of honor, and she was who I chosen. I'd been told Spencer was going to be Derek's best man, and I had laughed, thinking he at least owed it to him since Spence still held the scar from Derek's teeth on his arm. She had fought me about it, but in the end, I had won and she had to pick out a dress. I was going to borrow a gray one from her, considering she didn't have white and I didn't have time to go dress shopping, and I was just thankful I didn't have to.

I stopped my thoughts there. Yes, it was bad luck to see the bride or whatever the night before the wedding, but I didn't care, and I knew Derek wouldn't. I was fretting, and I needed to talk to him about a few things. It was nine-thirty, and most of the wolves were asleep, so I tip-toed my way to his room and came in without knocking. A thrill raced through my heart knowing that starting tomorrow night, we'd share this room. I held off my panic, and walked over to his bed. He was laying on his stomach, but I knew he was awake now. "What are you doing up? We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He murmured. "I couldn't sleep." I replied honestly, lying beside him and draping my arm over his waist. He chuckled before rolling onto his other side to face me and pulling me against him. "You're worried." He said then, not questioningly. "Not about getting married," I admitted, feeling my face redden. "Ah, the virgin nervousness." He laughed softly then. "It's not funny," I playfully complained, smacking his chest. "Yeah it is, I was there once, remember?" I shrugged, brushing a lock of black hair from his forehead. "I know you know what you're doing, but I have no clue. But it isn't just that, I-" I cut off, not wanting to ask him what I was curious about. "What?" He asked gently, pressing his lips to my forehead. "It's going to sound weird," I said. "Try me." "Okay, can, um, can I…? Fuck it, can I get pregnant?" It came out rushed, and I buried my face in the blanket. He actually started laughing.

"What the hell, Derek?" I groaned. "I'm sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "I wasn't expecting that. I guess I should have told you way before. No, you cannot get pregnant, not as a human. Which means until I change you, we don't have to-" "I get it!" I spoke over him, giggling, and I hit him with a pillow. "So, when I become a werewolf?" "Yes, then you can. But let's wait on that, okay?" "Uh, yeah, I don't want to bring a baby into this." "Good," he sighed, draping his arm over me, "now go to sleep." Smiling, I shifted to where he was spooning me, and we fell asleep.

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I felt like a colossal idiot, dressed as I was. We had agreed nothing really fancy, but Spencer had had other ideas. So now, I was wearing new black jeans and a crisp, white button down. He had even made me lay my jacket aside. To make it bearable, I pictured Aaden in her floor length gray dress. It became even better when I pictured the dress falling in a heap to the floor at her feet…

"Earth to Derek!" Spencer shook me. "What?" "They're almost ready to start, are you finished getting dressed?" "Yeah."

He led the way, and I followed him down the hallway to the room we had decided to have the 'ceremony' in. Vlad stood at the end of the room, looking like an asshole as always with that impish grin, but he also looked slightly nervous. We'd asked a big job of him, and he wasn't used to not being an idiot. I came and stood diagonally from him, nodding once before turning my head to the seated crowd. With the wolves on one side, and the vampires on the other, it hit me again when I missed seeing Erica's and Ben's faces. But, it made it a little better when I saw Jared's stupid face. Sudden music made me alert, and my heart began pounding, knowing that within a few minutes, my lovely bride would be stepping through the door. She didn't make me wait long.

When Aaden stepped inside, I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. She was more than gorgeous, with her long, dark hair pinned up and purple shadow lining those glowing eyes of hers. She walked up to stand in front of me, and only then did she look at me. Nervously, I smiled, and offered her a hand, which she took. I was thankful Vlad rushed into the spiel quickly.

"I do." She said, giving me a winning smile. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, now give her a smooch." I could have punched him in the throat for that, but Aaden's laughter stopped me. Instead, I gently leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, sweetly at first and then fully. The wolves burst into applause, happy to now have their Luna. I caught the sight of Jessica stiffly standing, and not looking happy at all. I would have to check on her later. Right now, I was going to take Aaden somewhere special.

Quickly, we changed into regular clothes, and I went out to pull my car around. "See you all later!" she said, and I flipped Vlad and Ethan the bird when I saw them making kissing faces at me. Once beside me, she closed the door, and I drove. Waves of nervousness and excitement hit me, and without taking my eyes from the road, I reached over and took her hand. "I know, I'm sorry," she said, her breath catching. "Don't be. It's okay, but I want you to know that we're going to be careful." I wanted to assure and not scare her. "I trust you." She said, and her emotions hit me again. I had decided sometime last night while she was sleeping that we weren't spending our first night together at that house. There were too many eagerly listening ears, and I wasn't having her first time made fun of by anyone, because ally or not, I'd kill them.

I drove up the familiar mountainside. There was a place, one I'd found by accident, that I wanted her to see. It was a sort of abandoned park, clear and with a water view and near the edge of the woods sat a lonely bench, graying with age. "So," she said, "where are we going?" "A park of sorts. I don't think anyone has been there for years." She said nothing, but I could sense her curiosity and contentment.

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

When we arrived at the old park, I fell in love with the place. It was cold, so the trees were leafless, the ground hard and the wind blew, but still, I didn't think I'd ever seen a more beautiful place. I heard water crashing on the shore, and walked to the edge of the cliff, and the view made me catch my breath. The sun was just now setting, resting on the water. The grass to my sides laid down as the wind whistled through again, making me shiver. I pulled my coat tighter, then turned to look at Derek. He was standing by his car still, just watching me enjoy it all. All at once, my heart began thundering again. But at the same time, I was ready. Ready to really be his.

Much to my delight, he suggested a walk around. A small path led down to the water, which I childishly ran to stick my feet into, despite the subzero weather. Afterwards, I lost feeling in my toes, but it was worth every second. On the way back, he picked a small wildflower and handed it to me. It was in this moment, that it really hit me. I was now Aaden Christine Hale. Carrow was just my maiden name, and I felt better remembering I no longer shared it with my father. My mother, vacationing in Italy, hadn't been able to attend the wedding, but had sent us a beautiful set of dishes, engraved with gold. Over the course of time, she'd come to like Derek, and I was thankful we hadn't let out the secret.

My thoughts had gotten the better of me, because before I knew it, we were back at the Camaro. Derek gave me a small, playful smile and opened the back door. This was it. No turning back, even if I wanted to.

I climbed in, and he followed me, closing out the cold air. He removed his coat, and I did the same. Leaning into the front seat, he turned up the heater, and put on some music. I felt my eyes darken, and suddenly, I wasn't so nervous. It was Derek and me, with no one for miles. Vlad wouldn't be quick to harass me, Farren wouldn't make things awkward and everyone else didn't get a show.

Slowly, he pulled me to him, and pressed his lips to mine. When he parted my lips, I tasted only his desire. I felt him pulling at my shirt and I took my lips from his to help remove it. I returned the favor by taking off his. Slowly, I ran my fingers down his chest and abdomen, pausing at the button on his jeans. But, a courageous moment helped me undo it, and he growled, sending a thrill right down to my core. I felt my breathing pick up, and he pressed his lips to mine again. As he found the button on my jeans, his lips left mine to trail down my throat and neck. Softly, his tongue traced the exposed skin of my breasts. I heard myself moan, and he slid down my jeans, laying them in the floor. He slid down his own, leaving him in just his boxers, and returned to me, laying his body down between my legs. I felt his hardness against me, and my heart raced. He smiled, moving his hips into mine gently as he undid the clasps on my bra. I felt no shame as he pulled it away and kissed me again, his fingers toying with my hardened nipples. Then he moved his mouth to where his fingers had been, and I felt heat growing down there. I used my knees to try and pull away his boxers, and he took the hint, pulling my underwear down as well. I sat up, running my hand along his length. He sucked in a breath and pressed against me harder. The longing in my core grew deeper, and as he laid me down, I felt like I'd burst. "Derek," I heard myself say softly. He said nothing, but kissed my throat, trailing his lips up to my chin, and I felt his hand slide between my thighs. When he pressed against my folds, I held my breath, soaking up this new feeling. Then he began to move his fingers. The feeling was magical, that's all I could explain it as, and as he moved them, a bubble of heat began rising in my belly, before releasing and spreading throughout my limbs. My breath came in hitched gasps now, and as I was riding the last of the waves, I felt him press inside me just a little. I froze then, and he chuckled. "Don't lock up, I'll be gentle. Relax." He said, and he kissed me again, tracing my lips with his tongue. In one swift move, but not hard, he slid into me. I had been expecting a lot of pain, and although there was some, it wasn't near what I'd been expecting. It was more the uncomfortable stretching. Carefully, he pulled out and pressed in again. I'd never felt something so good in my life. Once I got used to him, he rocked into me, his thrusts getting faster, and I wrapped my legs around him. The familiar bubble rose in my belly again and let loose just as he did, and together, we fell asleep in the backseat of his car.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

Walking down to the beach, I replayed last night for the eighteenth time. I'd been with three other women, and each had had its intensity, but none so like with Aaden. I felt her legs tightening around me again, her soft gasps in my ear, and her bare, heated skin against mine. She'd been the first virgin I'd ever had, and that had really made me wish I'd waited. Maybe then I wouldn't have slept with the evil entity that murdered my family. Rage welled up in me before I honed in on Aaden's gentle breathing. I didn't want to wake her with emotions.

Wrapping my jacket tighter around me, I stared out at the endless water. The sun was just beginning to come up, and the sky was streaked with purple from the previous night and orange from the coming day. I thought back again to Aaden. Before our marriage, she'd freaked out over being knocked up. I myself had never considered kids really, because most of them were pains in the ass anyway, but now that really didn't measure up to what I had thought prior to finding her. My first panicking thought was losing her. What if, like my family, she and any kids we may have burned down with our house? The pain leaked into my chest, but I quickly pushed it off. If I let it take over, Aaden would wake up and worry. _She'll be just fine. No matter what the future holds._ Somehow, I believed this. But what a weird thought. I could both picture and not picture a family. Although hazy, I could see Aaden, her eventual red eyes glistening as she adoringly looked down onto a little brunette baby's face. But I pushed the image away quickly. With this war, I had no idea how long I could promise her, and there was slim to no chance of survival. I was thankful though that with this, she hadn't pushed to become a mother so quickly. She understood that the war and pack came first right now.

Thinking of her again, I started walking back to the car. It was stupid to wake her, but I wanted her arms around me again. I'd heard that when you were first married, that honeymoon phase was almost strictly physical, but I'd never believed it until now. And with limited time to be so, why not take advantage?

Opening the door, I did my best to block the icy wind and quickly shut the door behind me. She lay comfortably on the seats, her eyes closed delicately. She was covered only by the thin blanket I'd thought to bring, and my jeans suddenly felt tighter. "Aaden," I murmured, squeezing onto the seats alongside her. I gently reached out and brushed her tangled hair from her face. "Hmm?" she sighed, stirring slightly and reaching out without opening her eyes to place her hand on my jaw. I pressed a small kiss to her wrist and her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?" She asked. "About a quarter after five." "Is something wrong?" "No." "Then why did you-" In answer, I placed my hand in the small of her back, pulling her body to mine, and kissed her deeply. I felt the skin of her face flush as she returned my kiss. Carefully, and breaking the kiss only for a second, I shucked my clothes, and settled on top of her. Her body fit so perfectly to mine, and I loved it almost as much as I loved her. I remembered then that I had failed to say it yet. Damn, I was a terrible husband.

Her fingers threaded through my hair, pulling gently as I brought my mouth down to her breasts. Softly, I ran my tongue over them, saving her rosy nipples for last. She gasped quietly as I sucked, leaving slight discolor. I ran my teeth over her right nipple before sliding down to brush my lips over her stomach. I growled as she dug her nails into my shoulders, and kissed the soft part of her belly again. When she arched her back, I came back to face her, and her eyes were bright and loving. She placed her hands on either side of my face and I laid down gently on her. "I love you." She said. I pushed away my indecision and stared down into her eyes. "And I love you, Aaden." Her pulse jumped under my fingertips, and although I was happy to have finally said it, I was shamed that it shocked her. She should have known these words before we'd even said 'I do'. She pushed herself against me, and I took her mouth, pushing all the way inside her as I did. She moaned gently, and I pushed my head into her neck as I quickened my thrusts. I felt her tightening against me once more as her climax came. With a muffled gasp, her body released, pulling me into my own.

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

The soreness between my legs reminded me that it was all real. Derek had really said he loved me, and last night had been true. What I did want right now was a warm shower, considering for the past twenty-four hours, I'd been naked with a blanket as thin as a top sheet for my only cover.

After Derek had woken me up this morning, we'd enjoyed our day at leisure. It was the only day we got before having to return back home, where I would finish my training and receive Derek's bite. Hopefully, I could accomplish this within the next month or two. It was unbelievable how much lore, knowledge and training you had to go through just to be turned into a wolf. My thoughts were broken when Derek reached over and took my hand. "What are you thinking about Mrs. Hale?" He asked, smirking as he turned the car into the parking lot of the little diner we'd chosen to have breakfast at. I smiled, feeling my skin flush at my new label. "Just anxious really, I'm both nervous about and ready to be a werewolf. Sometimes it just doesn't seem real still." His grip tightened on my hand, and he lifted it to press a kiss to the back of it. "It's real." He said, pulling the key from the ignition. I smiled again when he opened my door. "Very real." I agreed, wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him.

When the time finally came for us to head back home, I felt both sad and happy. Sad that our 'honeymoon' was so short, but hey, we had business to attend to and I was just glad we'd gotten away for the few hours, but I was also happy because we were returning back to our friends and, in the pack's case, family. Derek buckled his seat belt and put the car in reverse, reaching for my hand again. Hearing his words this morning had left me jittery and more in love than I had ever been with him. I think the only time I could love him more was when we maybe had a child later on. Before I'd met Derek, I'd never really considered being a mother much, but I did think about it. The only time it became a predominant thought was when I began falling for him. Obviously, this was the worst time to consider it, and there wasn't a chance anyway considering I wasn't a werewolf yet. Lost in my thoughts, Derek's voice brought me back. "Ah, home shit home." He sighed, making the turn into the driveway and up the hill into the garage. I laughed, "Oh come on, you missed everyone, admit it." "The pack, yes. Farren and Spencer, maybe. No one else." "Not even Vlad? How about Ethan?" Derek gave me a sour look, making me laugh harder.

"Anybody home?" I shouted as we came through the back door. "Ah, the honeymooners return!" Vlad came from the side room, and kissed my cheek. "Did you enjoy your time away?" He asked, wiggling an eyebrow. Derek covered Vlad's face with his hand and shoved him away. "Of course she did, idiot, can't you see the afterglow?" Ethan followed behind him, smirking. I felt color light up my cheeks, but I couldn't help grinning. "We've been home for fifteen seconds and already I feel like murdering them." Derek said, wrapping an arm around me. I laughed and hugged him close, "As annoying as they are dearest, we must not slaughter them." I playfully chastised him. "Whatever, get your ass in there and start studying. I have been dreaming about preemptively biting you." He said, giving me his heart stopping grin. What a man I had chosen to spend my life with.

 ****Welcome to 2016 guys! I can't believe it took me this long to get another chapter up, and I apologize. I'm in the course of job hunting and prepping for a wedding, all the while working my first job. I hope you guys are enjoying and I'm going to do my best to have another chapter up soon! Have a great day!****


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

"I'm literally going to rip her a new one." I growled. "Keep your head on straight." Derek said, his fingers digging into my shoulders enough to grab my attention. "I am!" I shouted, then immediately lowered my voice, even though I was livid, "I'm getting fed up with her shit, Derek. I am her Luna, she cannot overrun me like she seems to think she can." Derek's perturbed face softened slightly as he said, "I know. I'll make sure to talk with her, but you as the Luna must remain calm in the face of anger. I'm not an example at all, I know, but that's not my part. As the Alpha, it's expected of me to show my temper, but the Luna is grace, calmness, and a secret badass. When you are turned, whip her ass, but until then, keep a level head." By the end of his short speech, I was already feeling calmer, but I still felt the urge to kill, even if she was a packmate. This was the umpteenth time Jessica had openly undermined me in front of the whole pack. Although I got some support from a few members, the rest of them laughed with her, agreeing I couldn't uphold my position. Well I would show them.

I sat down and took a sip of water from the bottle Derek and I were sharing, and Jared, Isaac, Ethan, and Boyd came over to offer me comfort. I was grateful to them, and it made me love them so much more, but it also made me feel weak that I let them. I was their leader, and I was stronger than I appeared, but I was sure that it would come out clearer once I could release my full potential. "Get your FUCKING ASSES in GEAR!" Derek's anger was showing now as well. Unsurprisingly, every wolf in there hopped to. Jessica's snarky look said she wanted to fight the order, but she couldn't. The need to obey her Alpha overrode her haughtiness. _That's right, bitch. You just wait until I'm turned._ "Wow," Farren said, having popped up beside me, "I don't think I've ever seen them straighten up so fast." I smiled, "He's just showing off." "No, because he's accepted you, because you're mated, he's stronger, more powerful. You will be too." She said, "And because he's more powerful, his authority has risen even more. When you're turned, even Jessica will be unable to dis your command." It was then, and much to my surprise, that I caught a strong feeling. This feeling did not belong to my husband, it wasn't even in his direction, but instead, came from my side. It hit me like any physical object would. "What is it?" "Emotions. Anger….sadness." I looked around, and it took me only a second to realize that Jessica was missing from the group. Was it coming from her? Was I feeling my packmate's emotions? "Farren?" "Yes?" "Is it possible for me to feel other wolves' emotions? Can I sense others other than Derek?" "If they were strong enough, maybe. Why? Are you feeling emotions now?" "Yes, but they do not belong to Derek." "That's peculiar." She hummed quietly.

"I'll be back," I said, and walked over to Derek. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine, but I have a question." He rose an eyebrow, looking into my face. "Can I feel the packmates' feelings?" This seemed to stump him. He began to say something, then cut it off, before opening his mouth again. "It's possible. I can't, but as the Luna, the gentler Alpha, maybe you can. Where are you getting the feeling?" "It came from a side room. Where is Jessica?" "I allowed her to go to the locker room. Do you think it's her?" I didn't answer, but instead went to find her. Yes, she had just pissed me off, and yes, she hated me, but she was still first and foremost, one of my betas. Family.

Quietly, I went into the locker room. Jessica was sitting on the floor, cradling something small in her hand. Much to my surprise, I heard her sniffle, and then a crippling despair washed over me. It felt as though I had nothing left in the world, why didn't I just die? Shaking my head hard, I separated my feelings from hers. What the hell? She was usually such a bitch, what did she have to be sad over?

"Jessica?" I braved, and let myself be heard. When she turned, there were tears in her eyes, but also hatred unlike I'd ever seen. "What the hell are you doing in here? What, do you think because you're the big bad Luna you can just pry into everything?" Her voice was cold steel, and I felt the urge to shrink away, but reminding myself of who I was, I refused to do so. Instead, I walked over near her and sat on the bench. "Listen to me," I said, a hint of steel entering my own voice, "we don't have to be best friends, we don't have to like each other, but you are part of this pack and I _will_ take care of you, even if you hate me for it. Now, I don't know what I've done to piss you off so badly, but you're going to confront me with it face to face or when I'm changed, I'll rip it out of you, understood?" I felt shocked at my words, but held to them, and much to my surprise, Jessica, although grudgingly, backed down in submission. Again, I let tenderness touch my voice, "I don't have to know your backstory, Jessica. It's not just a job to me to look out and care for you. You're my family now, don't you understand that?" Her cold, dead eyes looked to mine, and although they didn't soften, I could see I'd struck something. There was still anger streaked on her face, but understanding was also.

Silently, she grabbed my hand and put in it a single, tiny shoe. It was weathered, torn in places, the laces missing. This was a baby's shoe, and she looked at it longingly as it lay nestled in my palm. "I don't hate you," she said, surprising me, "I envy you." In a submissive gesture, she took back the shoe and lowered her head. Without another word, she stood and quietly walked out. I felt as if I'd been punched in the chest with a sledgehammer. There was a long, utterly sad story behind that tiny artifact she held so dear. I didn't know if knowing or not knowing would make me feel any different than I did just then. Before, I'd just looked forward to turning just to be able to take her on, but now, I just wanted to be able to help her. I still didn't have to know, but I knew now that she wasn't trying to just keep everyone away, she was hiding her pain.

I felt numb as I walked out, and suddenly, I was exhausted. I hadn't noticed it before, but after my talk with Jessica, I felt like I'd run a race. Carefully, I lowered myself to the ground and lay back against the wall.

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I watched as Aaden settled down by the wall. She wasn't angry or discontent, but she looked as though she felt a million years old. Quite the weird sight considering she was only almost twenty-one. I had the feeling that Jessica had exposed a little of herself to Aaden, and that pleased me. Jessica's backstory was absolutely tragic, so much so that I could relate easily to her, although not exactly. I would save that for Aaden later, and tried to turn back to the training of my wolves. It was apparent though, that my head wasn't where it needed to be. Jared and Isaac approached me, submissive and respectful attitudes evident on their young faces. "What?" I asked as they drew nearer. "Is everything okay?" Isaac blurted. "Everything is fine," I said, feeling my frown grow, "why wouldn't it be?" "You don't seem into this, not like usual." Jared replied. "I'm fine, just go finish your bars." They shared a look before complying. Ah, young wolves. It made me remember the hell I'd put my own parents through. It also made me wonder why in the hell my father hadn't just killed me. I'd been pretty rebellious growing up, when the testosterone and Alpha ganged up together against me. If my wolves did _half_ of the shit I'd done as a teenager, I'd rip off their heads and throw them at their dying bodies. I had to admit, I had a very talented and obedient group, save the few stragglers still trying to hop aboard my status of authority.

A half hour later, I dismissed the wolves and went to help Aaden up. As a husband of just a little over a month, I couldn't help wanting to be around her constantly and worrying over every little thing. It occurred to me that she hadn't risen from her spot in about forty-five minutes. It wasn't like her to be sluggish. "Aaden?" I said when I got closer. "Yeah?" she asked, lost in thought. "Are you okay?" I asked, reaching down to help her up. "Yes, just thinking." She replied. "About?" "Jessica. She's very upset." "Yeah, she is." I agreed, wrapping her up in a hug. She said nothing else, but frowned deeper. Then she sighed, "I'm very tired." "It's been a productive day. Between reading a bunch, and training, I'm sure it has worn you out." Three weeks, she'd been constant: Reading lore, studying, and training. Her mind and body needed a rest.

I lifted her chin and pressed my lips to hers. Her temperature was off, and her scent, although there, was overridden but a slightly metallic and sour smell. Sickness. She must be coming down with something, but how could she not? It was coming onto spring, and it shifted between warm and freezing. Add in the fact that she'd been sleeping very little. Allergies were common though. I led her to the kitchen. "You seem to be feeling ill. Here," I said, handing her some medicine and water, "take this. We'll take a long hot shower and then you're sleeping. You'll feel better in no time." "I get allergies every year," she explained, "I completely forgot about the season." I said nothing, but took her hand and led her upstairs. When we hopped in the shower together, her skin began to warm, and that made me feel better. I didn't like the thought of her being down. Softly, I held her against me. I looked forward to when she'd be a wolf. That way, she'd never be sick again, she'd live a long time, and when the war was over, we could settle, if we weren't dead anyway.

"Derek!" She said, breaking into my thoughts. Her hands frantically pushed at me. She was pushing me away, and I was confused. "Baby, what-" I started. Her answer was to break away and lean her head into the toilet, making some of the worst noises I'd ever heard in my life. I wasn't grossed out at all, but it did scare the hell out of me. Perhaps this was a little more than an allergy. All I could figure was food poisoning. We'd had Chinese the night before, and she _had_ said something about it tasting off. "Sorry about that," she said, flushing, but not moving from her spot on the floor. "Don't apologize," I said, wrapping a towel around my waist, "must be food poisoning." "Oh," she groaned, pressing a hand to her stomach, "that fucking Chinese food. I had almost forgotten. I knew that shit tasted weird." I suppressed a laugh and wrapped a towel firmly around her. Quickly, she brushed her teeth, then settled into the bed beside me. "Sleep Aaden, you'll be better before you know it." She smiled weakly and kissed my jaw. "I love you," she murmured, already beginning to drift off. "And I love you." I said, brushing my lips against her temple before drifting off myself.

 ****Uh oh, Aaden's fallen ill. That's never fun, but at least she's seemed to scratch the surface of Jessica's hard outer shell. I hope you all enjoyed reading! Please feel free to review! Have a good one!****


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

I don't think I'd felt this terrible in my life. When I woke, my body ached so badly I could barely move, but the pain was directly centered in my back, ribs and pelvic bone. My arms and legs were like jelly and my head throbbed with every beat of my heart. I had to clamp a hand over my mouth when, in his sleep, Derek's arm tightened around my waist and pressed me to him. The world spun when I reopened my eyes, and suddenly, I couldn't be nice anymore. Throwing his arm off of me, I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I'd only ever thought about eating. Derek's cool hands found me moments later when he began gently pinning up my hair.

"Ugh, what a time to get sick." I complained, flushing the toilet from my spot on the floor. "The war isn't happening tomorrow," he said sleepily, "it's completely human to get sick. So we have to put off your training for a week or so, it's no big deal. What matters is you getting better." He helped me stand and as I rinsed my mouth out, savoring the taste of the cold water, I caught his eye in the mirror. "You don't feel feverish." He stated. "I wish my body didn't ache. I think it's the flu." "Probably. I can stay with you today, you need to rest." "No, go train the Betas, they need you." "You need me more," he argued, gripping my chin to look into my eyes, "For better or worse, in _sickness_ and in health, remember?" I smiled at his determined stare, and kissed him. "I love you, Derek. Please, keep your schedule though. If you're that worried, let Farren and Spencer keep me company, then you can come back and hold me, okay?" He growled, but reluctantly nodded.

Keeping his strong arm in mine for support, he slowly walked me back to the bed and propped me up with pillows. "I'll be back in an hour, ninety minutes tops." "Take your time." I said, and he leaned in to kiss me. As he walked to the door, Farren's knock came, and he let her in, closing the door behind himself. "Hey sickie," she smiled, "I'm sorry you feel so bad." "Eh, I'll make it. How is everyone?" "Good, good. Had a new ally show up late last night. His name is Cameron, he's another vampire. I met him several years ago, and he's pretty cool." "That's good. Ready to fight the good fight, is he?" She laughed, sitting on the bed beside me. "Yeah, I guess. He's rather eager. I think the King must have done him wrong somewhere along the line." "Maybe he's in love?" "Perhaps." she slid her eyes to me, "Did I ever tell you that wolves and vampires can mate?" I almost sat up before the pain in my hips stopped me. "They can?" "Yes. I've seen it more than once. It's why a couple of the vampires are here." "Wow," I said, truly amazed, "and they can have kids?" "Yes, it's very odd seeing hybrid children. Sometimes they even have normal children, other occasions, if they have several, they can end up with either just wolf or just vampire children. In special cases, they have a child that is both." "That's awesome!" "Yep. Anyway, what are your symptoms? Spencer and I will see if we can find medicine for you, or we'll go into town. We need you better." "Achiness, throwing up. Apparently no fever, and I haven't had chills. Had a little heartburn last night. I think it's the flu." "Where's the worst of the ache?" "Back, pelvis. My ribs too."

Farren's eyes went into their deep concentration. Her mind had to be running a mile a minute from the look she had. "Farren, what is it?" "Nothing. It's just that, well…did you and Derek discuss, um…pregnancy?" "Oh yeah, no worries there. I can't get pregnant before I'm turned. Why?" "It's never been heard of, but what you're describing sounds a lot like problems of gestation." "Derek wouldn't lie to me. Plus, aren't I supposed to feel different and whatnot? I just feel sick. I've had the flu before, it felt just like this." Farren did not look convinced, but nodded and mumbled something about going to look for medicine and walked out. Surely she was joking! I couldn't get pregnant. It had never been heard of according to her, and Derek said for sure that I couldn't. I believed him…but could it happen and we just not know it? _Stop it, Aaden!_ I screamed at myself, _you're making yourself feel worse with worry. You can't get pregnant. You are NOT pregnant!_

I let my mind go blank and took several deep breaths. After a bit, I felt a little better. I would have Spencer settle my mind when he came by. He wasn't a doctor, not even close, but he read a lot. He'd assure me that I was just sick. I carefully laid back to rest. A thought came to me then that settled my mind once and for all. If I was pregnant, and I most certainly was not, I wouldn't be showing signs. Even if I was, why would it feel like the flu? I'd heard about morning sickness, but this had been sudden, just like flu was. I hadn't missed my period either, so there was no way.

It hadn't felt long before a knock on the door sounded, waking me from my dozing. When I checked the clock, I was surprised to see that a little over forty minutes had passed since Farren had been in. "Hey," Spencer said, coming in to hand me two little pills and a glass of water. "Hey Spence, what's going on out there?" "Nothing really. Derek took the wolves outside to train today, I guess because for once the sun was out. How are you feeling?" "I've been better. I feel a hundred years old with the aches." "I heard. Aaden," his voice turned questioning and concerned, "you don't think you're pregnant, do you?" "Oh, not you too!" I yelled, "What did Farren say?" "She's worried." He admitted. "Spencer, do you think Derek would tell me I could not have a baby when I was human if I could?" "I think Derek told you that maybe not knowing you could." "Oh come on!" I said angrily, setting down my water glass hard on the floor, "That's not even close to a valid answer." "Aaden, I believe you, and I believe what Derek said, but at the same time, I have a hard time believing that it couldn't happen. Please, put our minds at ease and let us have one of the educated vampires take a look at you." "I would rather discuss this with Derek first."

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

"Oh, come on guys! Shave off five seconds! FIVE! It's that easy!" I was so frustrated with the way this session was going. It was like they were giving up on what I was trying to help them accomplish. I wanted to be back by Aaden's side. The longer they took, the longer I had to stay out here and bark orders at them and be away from Aaden when she needed me. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Farren, her hands in her pockets, and she looked stressed. "What's going on?" I asked, looking back for a second to check on the Betas. "Tell me for absolute sure: is there any possible way, even in the tiniest degree, that Aaden could become pregnant before she was changed?" "No, of course not. I wouldn't be so freewill about it if she could." Where the hell was this coming from? Farren's looked soured. She didn't look angry, just upset. "Is there something going on, Farren?" "Derek, I've never heard of it happening, ever, but I've also rarely heard of the traits of a wolf developing in a human. Aaden proves to be more and more special every time we turn around. I can't swear it, it would be very early, but I think Aaden might be pregnant." "No," I argued, suddenly angry, "she can't be. My mother surely would have warned me if there was any type of case of this happening." "Believe what you want." She said, turning around. She took two steps before stopping. She didn't turn back, but said, "If she is Derek, I don't know what we're going to do. I'm not entirely sure that she would make it out alive."

Her words sent daggers through my chest. Even from the house, I could very slightly feel Aaden's discomfort, and suddenly, training the wolves meant jack shit to me. "Take the day off!" I barked and everyone stilled, but I didn't take the time to explain, because they didn't need an explanation, they just needed to listen, and I needed to see my wife.

I hurried up the stairs and to our room door, but stopped outside of it, trying to grasp her emotions. Worry, distress, anger. With a deep breath, I opened the door. Aaden was still lying in bed, her color drained, and her eyes dull of their usual light. Her worry ran me over, but I walked over to her, sitting on the bed and took her hand. "What's going on?" She lowered her eyes. "I'm just sick, right?" She asked, "I can't be pregnant. Tell them that." "You can't. She can't be, not until she turns." I said, looking over to where Spencer and Vlad sat. "We're wanting to have Silas take a look at her. Please, Derek, be reasonable. We just have her best interest in mind." "Fine. If she agrees to it, check her, but you won't find anything." I said angrily, and then turned my attention back to Aaden. "It's going to be okay," I said to her, "you're just sick. In a few days, this will all be over. Will you let Silas check you?" She nodded, thankful that I was on her side.

When Silas came into the room, Aaden's heart sped up. She was nervous, I could tell, but something about the way her heart beat told me that she just hoped he'd prove us right. Prove that we were correct, and that she merely had the flu or something mild. She'd be better in no time.

"All right Mrs. Hale, let's find a verdict."

 ****What do you guys think? Is Aaden just sick, or could she be expecting? Having a baby right now would do no good at all. Could it destroy Aaden and Derek's marriage? Will it bring Aaden a friend she never expected to make? Hope you all enjoyed!****


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

My insides were turning again. I felt like puking. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Silas's words rang in my ears again, words that were dangerous, words that made my heart both burst with excitement and break in two.

" _In normal circumstances, I'd be issuing congratulations. I do not believe this is this case."_

No, Silas. This was not the case. In fact, 'congratulations' was the last thing I wanted to hear. Derek hadn't said a word to anyone, not even me, when I had been told I was pregnant. He'd simply walked out, his emotions stronger than ever and crashing into me one after the other. Waves of anger, followed by sorrow, more anger, then worry. What would this mean for us? For me, and for the baby? As much as it stressed me out, and as much as I wished I wasn't pregnant, I was in love. I was a mother. For now, it was upsetting, but it wasn't the baby's fault. He or she had certainly picked one hell of a time though. _Sure,_ I thought down to the tiny being inside me, _come on into this world. I'm so sorry that we're bringing you into a war._ I was worried, that was for sure. We didn't even know if _we_ would survive, much less this child. If Derek and I were killed, what would it mean for the baby? Would it get to live in a world where the hurt of the vampires was unheard of, or would she or he be born into the misery of what we were fighting against?

When the last person left the room, I couldn't help myself. Regardless of my hurting back and hips, I stood and went to look in the mirror. There wasn't a bump, it was too early for that. I was only five weeks along, which as a human, I shouldn't have even thought about it at this point. I was assured that this baby would grow just fine, I was on schedule and everything seemed perfect, but it was the other idea that bothered me. What would happen to me? I wasn't scared of dying, at all, and if I had to in order to get the baby here, so be it. My only worry was Derek. He was so angry right now, and I felt that it was directed towards me. Not me personally, but the little person within me. I knew what he was thinking, or what he must have been. He was asking why the baby had to prove him wrong. Would said baby kill his mate? Could he be a decent father? For the first two, I had no answer, but I knew when he came around, he'd be one of the best daddies in the world. He wouldn't know it now, but he'd come around, right?

Softly, I lifted my shirt, peering at the bare skin of my abdomen. I couldn't wait for the baby to move. It'd make it even more real. I ran my hand lovingly over where my baby was cradled. "If I survive this," I said quietly, but aloud, "I'll love you always."

"I will protect you."

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

My vision remained red. I had to get out of that room, out of the earshot of Aaden and bystanders. Pregnant. She was pregnant, and it was my fault. I should have been careful regardless of 'knowing' she couldn't be. How stupid I was! A damned idiot!

"Not now, Farren." I growled menacingly as she strode down the stairs and into the room I was hiding in. "Yes now, Derek," she said back angrily, "what the hell is wrong with you? Aaden could be upset right now, and here you are, down here pouting!" "I'm not pouting!" I said through clenched teeth, "I took myself away from the situation as to not make it worse." "What are you thinking?" She asked. "I don't know. She isn't prepared either, couldn't we just have Silas or someone take it out?" "I think you need to discuss that with her. It's her baby too. I agree with you though. It'd be simpler and more merciful if you just nipped this in the bud. Then be more careful from now on." " _When_ we nip this problem, I'll change her immediately. She can finish studying when I've trained her." Having said this, I walked back out. First, I'd do some routine exercises, calm my mind and heartbeat and draw back the fangs, and then I'd go convince her. Surely she was thinking what I was.

Falling down onto the grass to do push-ups, I suddenly realized: How had I not noticed her smell? She still smelled like Aaden obviously, but it was tinged with another scent, one I recognized. Fresh cut wood, with a light undertone of smoke. The scent was all too familiar. Recalling it, I saw my ten year old self hopping into my mother's arms. I felt the touch of her fingers on my face, telling me that even though my eyes were different, they were still beautiful, just like the rest of me. Before I'd earned my Alpha status with the passing of my father and mother, the innocent life I'd taken had made my eyes turn blue.

I'd know that scent anywhere, but I had missed it in trying to prove it couldn't be.

I stood, heading towards our room. She couldn't have this kid. Later in life, we might try again, but it would most assuredly kill her as a human. It was hard on women in the real world, having human children, but a human attempting to birth an Alpha's baby? She'd die, hands down, and I wouldn't let that happen. We could have another baby, but I couldn't find another Aaden. Surely she would understand this.

When I opened the door, she was standing by the window, her shirt held up and she was studying her stomach. I felt oncoming rage, but put a leash on it. "Aaden," I said, and she started, looking up to me in the mirror. "Why did you leave?" She asked without qualms. "You're kidding, right?" I asked and sat down angrily in a chair to the side. "You're right, I'm sorry. It was quite the shock." Her eyes went dull for a second, before she shook her head and came to sit on the bed across from me. I decided to cut to the chase. "Aaden, you cannot carry this baby." Her look was dumbstruck, like I'd just spoken another language, or told her I'd killed her mother. "Why couldn't I?" "Aaden!" I yelled, standing in my distress, "We're in the middle of a fucking war! It will not be human, and I need you by my side! There can be other children later!" "Don't speak to me like I'm dumb! I know the consequences!" she yelled back, stunning me. "You're not dumb, but _please_ Aaden, for fuck's sake!" I couldn't believe that I was actually close to begging her. "Why are you acting like this? Are you that worried?" "Aaden, I have no history with which to prove you will survive. Don't you get that? We can't ask anyone, there's never been someone with experience! I don't know what could happen." "I've been showing signs I shouldn't, right? A Luna has never been bitten, only born, remember?" "So?" "So, it appears I have some unique characteristics. I have confidence. I want to have the baby, Derek. What if we never get another chance, even if we were to win the war? What if some freak accident happens when we're fighting, and I'm incapable of having more kids? Not likely, but what if?" She was blowing my mind with this. She had to be bullshitting me. "You'd risk your life, and my well-being, to carry a kid you may never see and that may die regardless?"

"Yes."

I couldn't believe my ears. "And here I'd thought I'd come up here and you'd be reasonable." I said. Her eyes closed and she gritted her teeth. It was a shit thing to do, but I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to hurt her for hurting me, and not caring. Without another word, I stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind me.

 ****Well, it's true that love can endure all times, but will it for Derek? What do you think you'd do in this situation? Any guesses as to what might happen? Please let me know!** **Have a good one!****


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

It had been one week since Derek had spoken to me. He hadn't come to bed, he didn't lean in to kiss me, nothing. When I did see him, he avoided eye contact, and if I spoke, he'd merely nod. To say that my chest ached from it was putting it lightly. I had thought that one day a baby would strengthen our love, not destroy it.

For the first time since our fight though, I had him cornered. He wouldn't make a scene in front of the pack, I knew that for sure, and I had to say what I was feeling.

"Good morning Derek," I said, standing next to him. He 'hmmed' a reply, not looking at me. "All right," I said, trying to hold back my anger, "you can be angry at me all you want, but I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." He then glared down at me, his eyes red and pissed, but I didn't look away. Instead, I felt better knowing I had his attention. "I am your wife, Derek. Much more than that, I am your _mate_ and I can take you being angry with me, but acting like I don't exist is another thing! You say I don't care, that I don't think about you because I've chosen to carry our child. You're _wrong_." I stressed my words, putting emphasis where I felt it best. "Part of being your Luna means I bear children, to help you build a biological pack. So, that pack started a lot earlier than we meant, but we'll get by. You may not believe it right now for some reason, but I love your rebellious ass. I love you, but you're wrong. You think making me get rid of this baby will restore what was before, but it won't. If you make me get rid of this baby, I'll never forgive you. If you want to talk to me about it later, I'm waiting."

With that, I quickly turned on my heel and walked out, ignoring the looks coming from the packmates close enough to hear what I'd said. Truth be told, besides Farren, Spencer, Silas, and Vlad, no one knew I was pregnant. We, and by 'we' I meant Farren and myself, figured it would be best to keep it on the down low. But now, I didn't care. So what if everyone knew now or later? I was getting bigger every day, even if it was virtually unnoticeable. Six weeks yesterday. I was six weeks along now, and yeah, I might not show until I was three or four months, maybe more, but so what? Lost in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention and bumped into Farren. "Sorry." "It's cool," she said. She was mad too, but not in the same way Derek was. She at least had the decency to admit she didn't like my decision, instead of attacking me with words or outright ignoring me. "Farren, I'm sorry that I've upset you," I said, going on before she could answer, "I'm not sorry however for the choice I've made. I hope you can forgive me."

She sighed, then reached out to put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm really worried Aaden." She said. "I'm not, I'm scared," I chuckled, "but not worried. You shouldn't be either. All I'm really concerned about is Derek." "Aaden, really, truly put yourself in his place. In all of our places. Yeah, you mean more to Derek, of course, because you're his mate. But to everyone else, you're an ally, friend and sister. None of us want to lose you. You're literally a month and a half along, you can't feel it move, and it's not even breathing. Why would you risk dying for it?" I sighed, then spoke gently, "Did you know, that eighteen days after conception, the baby's heart starts beating?" "No, I didn't know that. Why does that matter?" "My point is that regardless of shape and size, the baby is a person. It has as much right to live as you and I do. Who am I to take that life away or let someone else do it for me? I can't expect you to understand, but from the moment I found out I was pregnant, I was a mother. I could no more kill this baby if I was holding him or her in my arms."

Farren's eyes were distant, but lit with mild understanding. "And this is how you feel about it?" "Yes, absolutely. You don't have to support me, you can be angry, but please, do not try and convince me to get rid of the baby." "Okay Aaden." I felt bad that she suddenly looked defeated, but I wasn't going to take the easy way out. I'd heard before that being a mother was one of the world's hardest job, and that involved making decisions that weren't about you. This was one of those cases for me. Getting rid of my baby would be a selfish act, even if it was for someone else.

Taking her silence as an excuse, I stepped around her and walked up the stairs. I needed some fresh air. I wasn't going to complain that everyone was against me, even if they might be right now. I understood their upset, but I didn't agree with it, and if they needed to be angry to deal with it, that was okay. I opened the balcony doors, closing them behind me again and settled into a chair nearest the edge of the pavilion. _If it's only you and me Baby, we're going to be okay._ I was surprised then by how lonely I felt. I hadn't felt Derek's arms around me in almost a week and a half, I hadn't had a decent conversation with Farren or Spencer in that same time, and everyone else avoided me, I supposed in an attempt to not anger Derek. I sighed, crossing my legs, and rubbing the baby. Today was cloudy, the evening gray, but the day was yellow. The haze around us was neither dark nor shine, but in between. It felt perfect considering I was living in darker shades right now.

I started slightly when I heard the door behind me open.

"Aaden."

I turned in shock, because that was the last voice I expected. Jessica stood in front of the now closed door, looking unsure yet determined. "I'm sorry Jessica, would you like to sit down? I wasn't planning on being out here much longer." "Stay. I want to talk to you." I didn't want to get in an argument here and now. I wondered what I'd done to draw her attention. As far as I knew, she had come here to defend the feelings of her Alpha. "Stop twitching," she said, "you're making me agitated." "I'm sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, I've been dealing with a lot. If you're here to gripe at me-" "I'm not here to gripe at you." She interrupted me, her eyes glowing yellow. "Okay."

"I wanted to say that I don't know for sure what is going on, but it's obvious you've done something. Derek is more of an asshole than he's ever been, and that's saying something. But I've noticed that Jared, Ethan, Vlad, even Farren and Spencer have been walking around like they got steel bars implanted in their spines. Before I ask you to tell me about what's going on, I'm going to explain to you why I am the way I am. As my Luna, you annoy me, but I respect you. I didn't think you'd be able to live up to the Luna title, I thought you were weak and whiny, and that your affection for my Alpha was foolish and untrue." Well, that was unsurprising, but I appreciated her honesty nonetheless. "I can see now that I was wrong. The look on your face when Derek ignores you reminds me of, well, me. I used to have a husband too."

I felt bad when surprise lit my face. It's not that she wasn't beautiful, and I believed somewhere deep down, she could be kind, maybe even funny, but what I knew of her was stiff hatred and avoidance. A sad, regretful smile shaped her mouth and she crossed her legs. "Yes, even poor, sad, angry me. I joined this battle for personal reasons, not just because Derek did. I've been a part of Derek's pack since the beginning, and he's a loyal and good Alpha. When he spoke of entering this war, I was one of the first to agree. I was seventeen when I met Tyler. Tyler was the Beta of another pack. He was tall, brave and stupid as all hell, but I loved him anyway. When I turned nineteen, we got married." Shifting slightly, she pulled a chain from her shirt front. On the end of it was a male's gold wedding band. Longingly, she looked at it, no doubt reliving a happier memory. "He knew how badly I wanted a baby, so we agreed to go ahead and have one if we could. Having a baby then was fine, the war wasn't as progressed as it is now. What we didn't take into consideration was rebel vampires." Her pain hit me in a great wave. Her eyes closed tight and much to my surprise and dismay, a single tear streaked down her cheek. Pulling the little shoe from her pocket, she cradled it in her lap. I wanted to cry with her, but without thought, I reached out and put a hand on her knee. She didn't shake it off like I was expecting, and instead looked up to me. "We had the baby I'd dreamed of. Seven pounds, four ounces…eighteen and a half inches long. She was perfect. Blue eyes," she said, blinking her own, "Rust colored hair, just like her dad. She was soft and sweet." She shakily took a breath, gazing out to the horizon. "When the rebel vampires broke into our house six months later, we hadn't been expecting it, even though there were plenty of warnings. We just never thought, 'well, why not us?'. Tyler woke me up, and I hid Carmen in what I thought was a secret room. We'd had no idea the bastards had found it. I heard a commotion outside, and when I went and checked it out, I took a few licks but killed two vampires. When I looked to Tyler to see if he was making it okay, there were two vampires holding him to his knees. I didn't make it in time to stop them from plunging a silver knife in his chest. He died in my arms."

My own pain was great, and I couldn't imagine hers. I hadn't known this woman at all, and I felt ashamed that a few weeks previously, I'd dreamed only of putting her in her place. If I lost Derek in front of me, I'd be cold too. "When I laid him down, I went to get the baby. I was crippled from the pain, and the only thing I wanted was her in my arms. I'd lost my husband, but I knew I'd always have a piece of him in her. When I reached the entrance to the hidden room, the door was open. I knew better than to go in there, because I already felt that the only news that awaited me was bad. I went anyway…"

Her eyes died, no longer lit with tears or feeling. Without realizing, her claws grew out, digging into the skin of her thighs. Blood colored the denim of her jeans. "Carmen's little eyes had never opened, at least I'd like to think. Her skin was no longer roses and cream. She was as pale as any sheet of paper, her tiny body cold. Evidence told me that some heartless fucking vampire had drained her of her blood."

I felt like I was going to throw up. I covered my mouth with my hand, feeling bile in my throat, and tears in my eyes. That poor baby girl. No one deserved to die that way, much less an infant. "Jessica…" "I swore from the moment I buried them, with Carmen in Tyler's arms, under the big oak tree in our yard, that I would kill every fucking vampire I came across that wasn't for my rights. I will hold to it until the day I die." She suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand, looking me in the eyes. "Tell me if the rumors are true. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," I said. I expected her to be angry, but instead she asked another question. "Are they trying to push you to have an abortion?" "Yes." "Are you?" "Never." She relaxed immediately, sitting back in the chair.

"Good, because I'm going to defend your rights to be a mother."

 ****This was a difficult chapter to write. Jessica's backstory is tragic, but she's going to use her anger and sadness to defend Aaden and the baby. She's definitely going to play a big part in Aaden's pregnancy. I hope you all enjoyed, please feel free to leave reviews! Have a good one!****


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I watched as Aaden strolled across the floor of the den. She hadn't seen me yet, I was covered by the shadows I stayed in forevermore. I studied her: her stance, her calm demeanor, her interest in what she was doing. She was beautiful, as always. Her serene face, her dark hair nearly brushing her hips, her purple eyes intent on the book she was flipping through.

 _No doubt studying up on the little growth._

My temper flared. I had been doing my best not to look at her stomach, but the thought reminded me of why I'd kept myself distant. It had been two months since Silas had told us that she was pregnant, and I refused to be happy about it. Why should I be happy over a pain in the ass kid who would undoubtedly destroy my wife? My eyes slid to her belly, risen slightly. Her hand gently slid down to the bump as if she knew I was watching her. She protected that thing like someone would hurt it. I wouldn't waste a minute protecting something that could kill me. It was foolish.

"How much longer until it decides to make its way here?" I asked sternly. She jumped, turning to me, zeroing in on my face. "I'm fourteen weeks. Essentially three and a half months, not that you care." My vision wolfed and I stood, sauntering into the light. "Watch your mouth little Luna," I said darkly. "You don't," she challenged, "You call the baby 'it' or 'thing'. You speak as if he or she is not living." "It's not!" I shouted. "The baby's heart is beating, he or she is moving around, despite the fact that I cannot feel it, the baby has hands, feet, organs, just as you and I do. The baby is alive."

She knew all the buttons to push to infuriate me. I had to make myself stop looking at her. Her explanation I supposed could be valid, but I refused to acknowledge that. I turned, once again feeling defeated, but I didn't make it two steps before I felt her warm little hand in mine. It shocked me at first. I hadn't touched her in just a little over two months now, and it felt new again. I suddenly craved to run my fingers through her hair, and kiss her. But I stomped the feeling down. "I love you Derek. I wish that things were better between us, that you would come to love this baby. I do." Her face turned soft, loving. Releasing my hand, she cradled the little bump in her arms. Every part of me screamed to just walk away, but it was hard to do that with the look she was wearing. She really did love this kid, this thing that wasn't yet materialized and that would kill her. The Alpha in me rose to challenge it. I wouldn't sit here and watch it kill Aaden, not without doing everything I could.

I dropped Aaden's hand, and turned sharply. I wouldn't look back, because her face would make me want to scoop her up and I wasn't giving in to this. She could forget that bullshit. I was going to talk to Farren, and see if we could rewrite this mistake.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jessica's voice appeared, sharp and angry, in my clouded thoughts. "Nothing that concerns the thoughts of my _Beta_." I growled. "News flash asshole," she said, "that girl in there is just as much my Alpha as you are. Just because you've chosen to not recognize her as that anymore does not change it. In the same way I would fight or die to protect you, I will do the same for her. More so in this case, even if I have to protect her from everyone here. That includes _every_ part of her, in particular the baby she's pregnant with." "Don't tell me she's wormed her way inside your head with this shit. Look, I know that-" "You know NOTHING!" She screamed, drawing some looks from down the hall. "I know that losing Tyler and Carmen hurt you." I said. "Losing Tyler and Carmen _killed_ me. I will NOT let you destroy something she's working so hard for. You may not care about the baby, but you should. They're the greatest gifts life has to offer, in the middle of making everything else a shit fest. And look at you," she said, her eyes glowing gold, "You're doing your best to end the life before it's even began. Shame on you."

With that, she turned on her heel and into the den. Quietly, I honed in on their soft voices coming from the room. "I don't think he'll ever love the baby." The pain in Aaden's voice sliced through my chest. The pumping of my heart became painful. But again, I pushed it away. I caught Ethan's stare and in my anger, leapt on it. "What are you staring at?" I growled, feeling my fangs grow. Ethan didn't answer, but instead backed down, closing the door from which he'd exited.

"Were you yelling at Aaden?" Spencer's voice. "No, I was not yelling at Aaden, what's it to you?" "Stress her out, make her lose the baby, and I'll put a wolfsbane bullet in you myself." Spencer closed the distance between us, looking me in the eye. "I'm serious Derek, I don't think I've ever been so serious." "Two days ago, you were fighting for this too." Spencer dropped his eyes, looking at his hands. "Yeah, I was. And I'm ashamed of it. But as a man who has always wanted children, and from the looks of it, never will, I'm more than willing to support my best friend. Do you not know how lucky you are, Derek?" "Lucky? LUCKY?!" I felt the last little tendrils of my temper and patience waning. "My wife is nurturing a malignant little monster who, in less than six months' time, will rip its way out of her. She will die, and eventually, it will too. Don't you dare speak of luckiness." The cold tone couldn't express the murderous rage I felt. Turning away from his somewhat stunned and annoying face, I strode off angrily in search of Farren.

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

"Malignant?" Feeling a tear slide down my cheek, I pressed my hand against the baby. "No," Jessica said, "she or he isn't malignant, but Derek is in a rough spot. He didn't mean it." "He did," I contradicted, "he meant it." My head felt foggy, and I shook it. I stood, "I need to talk to him. One way or another, we have to sort this out." "I don't think that's such a great idea right now," Spencer said, sitting me down again, "Let him cool off, then go talk."

Sitting back down, I had to smile, as both Spencer and Jessica gently laid a supportive hand on my belly. "Thought of any names?" Jessica's question turned my thoughts away from Derek. "No, actually. I've been very wrapped up in everything going on." "Well, we've got to have something to call him or her." She cooed to my stomach, rubbing the baby. "You know," Spencer smiled sheepishly, "Spencer can be a unisex name." I laughed, "I don't know, it would be a little weird with two Spencers walking around." "Nah," Jessica said, "Just stick my name in front of it, then it would be fine. We could call her Jessie!" "Oh, so it's a girl now?" "Oh shut up." Jessica and Spencer's teasing made me feel a world of better. Knowing my baby had others to love her or him other than just me made me feel not so hopeless.

"Okay, it's been twenty minutes. I'm going to talk to Derek now," I sighed, standing and looking down at them as they sat on the floor. "Want backup?" "He won't hurt me. He might stay angry, but he won't hurt us."

Quietly, I made my way down the hall, stopping to speak with Vlad as he came down the opposite way. "Hey Preggers," he winked. "You're okay with it?" I was shocked honestly, but I shouldn't have been. Leave it to Vlad to make a joke about it, as gentle as it may be. "Why wouldn't I be? It was kind of frustrating at first, I'll admit, but hey, we're going to have a new little face around. I haven't held a baby in nearly thirty years. Might be kind of nice." He smiled then, reaching out to press his fingers softly against my hardened abdomen. I smiled as well, laying my hand on top of his on my stomach before asking, "Have you seen where Derek has gone? I need to speak with him." "Yeah, I saw him and Farren heading out the back door a bit ago. Be careful on those stairs." With that, he walked on, playing with the pages of the book he was holding.

Carefully, and more slowly than I'd ever walked, I made my way down the stone stairs in the backyard. I caught a glimpse of Derek and Farren talking before losing them behind the rosebushes, and I hurried across the grass before they got too far and I couldn't catch up. I don't know why it never crossed my mind to call for them, and later, I would have wished that I had. By the time I found them again, I was breathing heavily. If it was already this bad, I wondered what I'd feel like at eight or nine months.

"…She'll be upset if it ever comes back to her." "Right now, I really don't care about future consequences. I just want her safe again." Their conversation was heated, so I hid behind the big white oak tree close by. I felt really guilty about eavesdropping, but I knew they were talking about me and from the sound of it, I didn't like it. "Derek, I'm beginning to think any type of option here isn't good enough. You just should have been more careful in the first place." "I didn't realize she could get knocked up!" He yelled, "My mother told me countless times that werewolves, particularly Alphas, could not impregnate humans. I didn't just ignore her words and go on my merry way Farren, I believe them. More and more, I find that Aaden defies the rules of the supernatural world, but I don't think she can defy the obvious: birthing this baby will. Kill. Her. I don't know about you, but I would really not be able to live with that." His pain just about made my knees buckle. More than ever, I loved him, but I still could not go through with having an abortion.

Farren sighed then. "I suppose I could try." "It's simple, I've seen you do it before in different situations. I trust your skill, and I don't say that to anyone." "I know." "When she's asleep. Work your power, long enough for Silas to get rid of it and then wipe her memory. If she doesn't remember that she was ever pregnant, she can't be hurt, and she'll live."

I felt my heart stop, then cold fury ignite within my chest. My heart thumped uncontrollably, my fingers itching to tear into them both. How dare they try and do this to me! How dare they try to rob my daughter or son of their life! HOW DARE they try and make this decision for me! I'd had enough, and I could take it no longer. I stepped out from behind the tree, marching up into their view. "Aaden!" Farren said in a surprised voice. "Aaden, what-" "HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed, unable to even fully express my rage. My hands were trembling, my chest heaving. "How. Dare. You. If I had known this was the fucking outcome I'd have to deal with, I would never have let you fucking touch me." I growled, glaring into Derek's eyes. His own hardened, and went red. "At least I'm not slowly killing myself and making you watch." He seethed. "No, you're just trying to brainwash me into letting you murder our child." His fists balled, his teeth grew and he growled fiercely. I was unmoved, I was too angry to be scared of him. "Aaden, please-" Farren reached out to touch my arm. "How could you?" I asked her, letting some of my anger fade. The fact that she seemed hesitant to pull such a horrible trick on me was what saved her from my anger. "I didn't want to," she admitted, her eyes sliding to Derek for a half a second before looking back to me, "Aaden, I'm sorry." "Yeah, me too." I mumbled, suddenly heartbroken beyond belief. "You're my best friend. How could you even be persuaded to try such a thing?" I turned with those words, the pain in my chest sending achiness throughout my limbs.

Jessica came flying out of the back door. She was in front of me in one second exactly, her eyes gold and her teeth grown out and bared. Her challenging growl resonated off of the trees, bouncing all around, and Derek jumped from the gazebo, over the stairs, and landed in front of her, his red eyes bloodthirsty. "Back off!" She growled, her stance changing to defensive. "She's MY mate!" "She's _my_ Luna!" "Don't! Please." I said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. No matter how it ended, the outlook wasn't good, and I'd die inside. She might rise and kill him, which would pretty much destroy me, but the greater outcome would be that Derek would kill her, gain her power, and I'd lose a Beta with him. "No, don't, please." I said again. Jessica stood, drawing her fangs back, but her eyes stayed yellow. Derek also let his eyes stay, but he left his crouched position, and wheeled around, taking off into the woods. "Derek," I whispered, feeling my stomach lurch. I finally couldn't help it.

Jessica wrapped her arms around me, and I sobbed into her shoulder.

 ****Well there you have it. What a mess! Do you guys think that Aaden and Derek will pull through? I'm sorry for such a long absence, but the wedding is very near! I'm about to have an extremely full house, so you can imagine how busy my family and I are. Thank you again for your patience, followings and favorites! I hope you're all enjoying the story!****


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

My body felt somewhat limp. I had healed a little physically since the unpleasant encounter I'd had with Derek and Farren several weeks back, but my heart still hurt sometimes. I could push past it most days, but today was one of those where I felt dead on the inside. I wouldn't call it depression, that was constant, but I had definitely not been myself.

I made myself open my eyes, still sleep heavy, and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair, rubbed my eyes and stretched. I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I had been having a lot of nightmares since the conversation I'd witnessed between Farren and Derek, but I'd also heard that pregnancy caused a woman to have them sometimes as well. One night, I'd dreamt that their talking had become reality, but in the middle of it, I woke up.

 _Silas' blood streaked scalpel laid on my swollen belly, slicing me open. "Don't!" I cried out, but a strong pair of arms lashed out, holding me down, forcing me to stay still. "Please, Silas!" I tried to kick, but my legs refused to work, and my arms were heavily laid on. I looked up, panicked, to find Derek. His smile was victorious, his eyes as red as the blood pouring from my stomach. My scream didn't affect him. This can't be real! Upon looking back up, Silas reached into the hole he'd created in my body, unreasonably gently removing a tiny body. I felt my tears begin to flow. My baby. My baby, perfect, but broken, and gone before they had even had a chance. "Not that it matters, but what was it?" Derek's voice was cold and ghostly, and his image began to waver in my water filled eyes. "It appears to have been…"_

I'd woken up then, tangled in the sheets, my heart beating a mile a minute. I thrust the covers from me, my hands flying to my stomach. I sighed in relief, feeling the familiar roundness, safe and sound.

I crept to the edge of the bed, reaching for the towel I had set out the night before and shuffled to the bathroom. I peaked at the calendar on the way in. Today's date was circled, and I knew what it meant. Smiling, I stroked the baby. Five months today. Maybe soon, I could find out if I was having a girl or a boy, and it would be easier to name him or her. Jessica and Spencer had finally talked me into naming the baby Jessica Spencer if it was a girl, and I didn't mind. They were the first two to help me in keeping 'her', so why shouldn't I? Plus, Jessica Hale sounded nice. My only problem now was if the baby turned out to be a boy. I had played around with a few things, and more than ever, if the baby was a boy, I wanted to name him for Derek. As his son, he should carry on at least Derek's middle name.

I turned on the shower. I knew better than to talk to Derek or even ask him about naming the baby for him. I knew what he'd say. It'd be a definite no, with a warning of "not to name the little murderous monster after him".

Deep in my thoughts, I ran my fingers through my shampooed hair, blinking as water struck my face, and jumped when I felt the tiniest of nudges. It had finally happened! The baby had moved, and for the first time, I could feel it. I felt my eyes fill with tears. The precious life within me stirred softly again, but the kick wasn't as prominent this time. My hands left my hair and I rubbed my stomach. "Aunt Jessica and Uncle Spencer will be excited to know you're moving around!" I murmured to her or him.

Quickly, I finished up and dried off and dressed. I was too excited to be slow, I had to tell Spencer and Jessica.

I opened the door and jumped, for Derek was right in the doorway. "Derek," I said, happy to see him. He hadn't been around much since that day that he and Farren had plotted to almost take the baby. Remembering that made a sharp pain go through my chest, but I pushed it away. I hadn't fully forgiven them, but they were my family and I did love them. "Aaden," he said, his eyes lowering to my protruding belly. "Yes, I'm still pregnant, I will be for exactly sixteen more weeks. Can I help you?" He gritted his teeth, but looked at me, his gray eyes dark, but partially open. "I guess I just wanted to see you. Obviously, it can't be around the little disturbance, but anyway." "All right, well, I know you don't want an update, but you are this baby's father." I smiled, wishing I could see a look of hope or pride enter his closed off face. "What?" "An update. I'm five months today." "So?" "Just thought you'd like to know." "Guess I need to start keeping up with it. Don't know how much longer I could still have you around."

I wanted to scream in frustration. I really felt like I could make it through this, and I wished that he would stop talking about me like I was already for sure going to die. I wanted, and sometimes _needed,_ his support, and as my husband, it should have been there with no questions asked. Right or wrong, I'd forever be on his side, even if I didn't like or agree with what he was doing. "I really wish you'd stop talking like that." "Well I really wish that you'd stop harboring something that will kill you, but we don't always get what we want." "All right, fine." I said, closing the door behind me, "I give up. You can be mad all you want, and I'll quit trying to bring you closer to us. It's obvious you don't want to be. I just thought as your wife, eventually you'd try and be supportive, and maybe even love this baby, but that's not going to happen. It was foolish to think that I maybe even could have named the baby for you." "…You wanted to name that kid for me." "Yes, I did." "Don't." "I won't, don't worry."

With that, I walked off. In my anger, I had been ignoring the sudden rampage of kicking I was getting. "Shhh," I whispered, rubbing my stomach, "it's okay sweetheart. I love you." Still, he or she kicked. I guessed it was in reaction to my anger…or Derek's voice. Maybe the baby already knew Derek was his or her father. Maybe, as little and underdeveloped as the baby was, the wolf genes made the bind strong. It made me confused as to why Derek didn't feel it. Being away from him constantly nearly killed me inside, and I knew it was doing a number to him, so why couldn't he just come around? As if our bond wasn't strong enough, the baby strengthened things enormously, at least for me. I damn near craved Derek's attention sometimes, but the wedge between us caused that to be a bumpy road.

It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't mentioned the baby kicking to Derek. Obviously, he wouldn't have cared, but as the father, he still needed to know. More than ever, I'd wished I had told him.

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I sat down on the wooden chair on the balcony, putting my head in my hands for the millionth time. I had yet another headache, I'd been getting those often now. Aaden's swollen belly wouldn't leave my mind. It scared me how fast this pregnancy was going, and it made me wonder how much time left I really did have with her.

Lost in my worries, my thoughts shifted significantly, and I went back to that voice in my head I'd had before. _"No matter what,"_ the voice came again, clear as crystal, _"she will be okay."_ I felt shitty for the way I acted, but the only way I knew how to express my misery was through anger. I hadn't shed a tear since my family died, and I was holding to that. I was the Alpha dammit, and I was going to hold myself up to that. Alphas didn't have time to wallow in their sorrow, and since I had attempted everything I could to stop what was happening, there was nothing left I could do. I suddenly realized that this kid, this unborn little monster, had defeated me. Stubborn as hell, a killer, and a pain in the ass. Damn, this kid _must_ be mine. It galled me to have to own up to it, but Farren was right, she hadn't done this by herself, and if I had been careful, she wouldn't be pregnant. I wouldn't pretend to be happy about this kid, at all, but I finally decided that it was time to act like the Alpha, and husband, I needed to be. I would be there for Aaden. I'd help her, and when it came time to lose her, I'd try and find a decent person that I could pay well to raise the kid. It had to go somewhere, and I would be in no fit shape to even want to bring it up. I doubted that I would even live much longer. If Aaden wanted our kid to live, I'd make sure of it for her, but it couldn't be with me. I didn't think I could ever come to love it, but I fucked up, so I did have responsibilities as a parental figure to make sure it was in a good place at least.

I slid my fingers into my hair. What a major fuck up I had been, from the first time I met Aaden. It was a wonder at all that she _liked_ me, much less loved me. That was another idea that made me feel like a prize asshole. Regardless of me constantly putting pressure on her to get rid of the kid, of me being outright cruel and punishing, and of me doing this to her, she still told me every chance she got that she loved me. I did love her, a lot, probably more than I'd ever loved a person before, but I didn't understand her.

I finally stood, trying to smother my bombarding thoughts, and walked back into the house. Tonight, for the first time since we found out she was pregnant, I was going to our room. I was going to hold her, I was going to love her, and I was going to do the one thing I had sworn I wouldn't do.

I was going to get acquainted with this kid.

 ****Wow, Derek has had a slight change of heart! But can Derek come to love his baby? He'll be there for Aaden, but will she let him after he's hurt her so much? How do you think Jessica and Spencer will feel about this? Please feel free to leave reviews! Have a good day!****


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

Jessica and Spencer had been thrilled with the news of the baby moving. It didn't seem real, because this pregnancy was going very fast, but I was happy. The little life within me was real now, no longer 'unalive' to those who might believe so. I'd smiled the whole time as Jessica and Spencer kept gentle hands on my stomach, waiting for the baby to move again, and eventually, one by one, more members of the household came down to see what was going on. Several seemed shocked, as a bunch of them had been making a lot of runs and had missed most of my pregnancy. Vlad was right after Jessica and Spencer to try and feel the baby move, then Amy, Jared, Ethan and many more. Jared quickly became another adopted uncle, and the protectiveness I saw leak into his eyes was comforting. He was the first one that the baby kicked. Amy was second. After that, I think he or she probably fell asleep, much to everyone else's disappointment. "Who all is guessing the gender?" Vlad piped up. "Wanna make bets?" "No! Don't do that," I laughed, "everyone will be mad when they lose their money!" "And? Some of us will be richer. Our happiness with make up for the sourpusses." Vlad argued, smiling devilishly. I rolled my eyes, but they went on. "I'm going to say boy," Amy murmured, and Jared agreed with her. "Oh come on, she's not getting that big. It's got to be a little girl!" Argued Ethan. Of course, Jessica, Spencer and Vlad all backed him up. "Whatever it is," came Farren's voice from the other side of the room, "it had better come into this world ready to kick some ass." The room broke into a series of laughter. For some reason, I was very attached to the idea of having a boy. I hadn't thought about it much, but I suddenly wanted Amy and Jared to be right. "Amy?" I said, catching her attention. "If you were having a boy…what would you name him?" "I don't know," she smiled somewhat shyly, "I've never had a baby, and I don't think I ever will. Especially with this war." I smiled.

"You'll have a baby. One day."

Her eyes lit with tenderness and she returned her attention to the book she was reading. I had to be right. Life as we knew it couldn't end, we couldn't let it. My child was going to have a chance at life, and a secure, good one, with Derek and me leading him or her.

After another half hour, I had to retire. I was exhausted, as I should be during this time. It wouldn't hurt to speak with Silas later, and try and see if there was anything natural I could take to put a little pep in my step. Yawning, I opened my door, and adrenaline shot through me when I turned nearly into Derek.

"Hi," I spoke gently, walking past him and settling gently on the bed. He didn't say anything, but instead sat down on the bed beside me. I didn't move, I was afraid I'd shatter reality. Derek hadn't been to our room since I was newly pregnant. "Let's talk." He said, and I nodded, somewhat scared to believe this was real.

"I think what you're doing is very stupid," he began, running his fingers through his hair. "Gathered that." I responded. His gray eyes met mine for a half second and his mouth played around with turning into a smile. "But, in light of things, you'll be giving birth within the next four months. If that's the only time I've got left with you…" "I wish you wouldn't talk like that," I sighed, reaching out and brushing his arm. "I have to. Gets me used to the idea of being without you." There was no malice in his voice, but his sadness enveloped me.

It scared me honestly. I hadn't felt this kind of hurt since he spoke about his family. My husband was one of the strongest men I knew, and I wished that I could replace his sadness with the joy I felt. "Derek," I said, waiting until his eyes met mine, "I'm not the smartest. I make a lot of mistakes, and I fail constantly, but keeping our baby was not one of those times. In truth, I think this is the best decision I've must thus far." His eyes went steely, but he said nothing. In a rush, my words came out, "Do you want to feel the baby move?"

I had piqued his interest then. "It's moving?" "Yes, she or he has been. Do you want to try and feel?" Derek's demeanor went defensive suddenly, and he stood. "…No," he said, but there was no anger in his voice. He sat in the chair by the bed then, staring at my risen belly. I sighed, but laid back, rubbing the small mound in the middle of my body. "I picked a name for a girl." I stated. He didn't move, or act interested, but I could feel his curiosity. "Jessica." "Jessica? It can't seriously be after-" "It is, but…Spencer too." "Spencer? We don't know if it's a boy." "It's unisex." "You want to stick _Spencer_ on a _girl_?" I laughed then at the incredulity in his voice. "Yeah, I mean, they helped me through in the beginning, so why not?" "So…Jessica Spencer?" "Yes. Jessica Spencer Hale. I think it's quirky." "Oh? And what have you in mind if it's a boy?" "Why do you care?" I asked suddenly. He sighed deeply. "I had to finally come to terms with the fact that it is half mine, whether I like it or not. Perhaps I should have a say in its name if it's a boy."

I was completely thunderstruck. He'd never seemed at all like he'd try to get this close to us. I prayed that he was changing his mind, even if it took a long time. "Okay, what are you thinking?" "I heard a name one time, it stuck out. I never wanted kids, but that's kind of inevitable now. If I have to have one, and if it's a boy…" "Go on."

"Galen."

"Galen?" The name was unique, it was short, easy to spell. It was perfect, and it came from the man I love. "I don't suppose you'd let me use your middle name if the baby is a boy?" "No love, I haven't gotten that attached. Use Spencer. He's annoying as shit, but he's alright."

I laughed, and then leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. "Galen Spencer Hale. Man, I hope the baby is a boy." "What kind of woman are you to want a boy before a girl?"

I chuckled. "I'm your woman. That should explain it."

 ****Hello everyone! It's been a long time, and this is a short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. I apologize for the lengthy delay. The wedding was absolutely gorgeous! Anyway, you all have wonderful days! Hope the time change isn't bothering you too much.****


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

Aaden's breathing stuttered slightly as I entered the dark room. It was raining outside, lightning occasionally lighting up the room and illuminating her face. In her sleep, she looked almost child-like. It was hard to remember the fact that she was going to be a mother if she made it through her pregnancy.

I turned to glance at the glistening, rain adorned glass of the window to Aaden's right. The drops didn't slow or fall faster, just stayed constant. I swiftly brought my eyes back to Aaden when she stirred, moaning quietly. In her sleep, her hand found her risen belly. Again, she moaned uncomfortably.

I had an inkling as to what was happening. The child within her was probably moving. I'd spoken with Silas about this time way before she felt it the first time. He'd predicted that, more than likely, she would experience pain with its movements. Normally, a pregnant woman would delight in her kid's rambunctious kicking, but Aaden wouldn't.

When she'd told me a few days ago that it was moving already, I was shocked and pained. I knew what it meant, and it wasn't going to be pleasant. The kid would kick the crap out of her until the day it got here, wherein it would find a way out of her, no matter the cost.

I couldn't think about that though. We had a bigger problem on our hands at the moment.

Natalie was coming back. We'd been expecting it, but her retaliation was going to be strong, probably stronger than we could ever expect. Aaden had killed her best wolf, and followed up with the second. Natalie knew what Aaden was, and what she would become. I was exercising strength in hoping I could perhaps change Aaden once the kid got here and she didn't die. Natalie was unaware right now that Aaden was pregnant, but once she found out…it was safe not to think about it right now.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice Aaden moving again. Her small warm hand flopped gently right into mine. I brought my eyes to her face, and much to my surprise, she was still asleep. I couldn't make myself take my hand away. Strength and warmth flowed into me through her touch, with a little something else. Softly, so I wouldn't wake her, I tightened my grip on her hand, the tingly feeling I usually got from her leaking into my spine. But there was something extra there. I focused in on it, struggling to find what it was.

My heartbeat picked up, and Aaden's body shifted again, her moan a little more pronounced. It was the kid. That extra little 'oomph' in what I was receiving from her was coming from it. I sheltered my heart from opening to it, but I couldn't undo what was being felt. I couldn't help it.

Without a second thought, I reached out and splayed my fingers over her rounded belly.

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

I had to be dreaming. I didn't change my breathing, but I knew I was awake now. And there in the darkness, I felt a hand on my belly. It rubbed over the baby, warm and semi-inviting. Warmth leaked into me, making my legs tingle and my heart pick up. Lightning flashed. For the split second that the room was brightened, I made out the shape of Derek's body. I felt heat shoot through my stomach. His hand once again made a circular motion on the baby.

I startled when the baby kicked, sending a tiny stab of pain to the area. Derek's hand snatched away, like he'd been burned. I couldn't have asked for a more precious moment. Derek had felt our son or daughter kick. He hadn't intended on it, but all the same, he'd gotten it. He didn't replace his hand, and I realized then, that somehow, he'd gotten ahold of mine. So, to let him know I'd woken, I gave it a small squeeze. "I didn't mean to wake you." Came his voice in the darkness.

"You didn't." I said back, which was only half true. He remained quiet, but I felt him shift, crawling into the bed beside me. In the few seconds of light that shone through the window again, I saw his confused, semi-dazed face. "What is it?" I asked, daring to hope he might actually stay a bit. "The kid…" "The baby kicked you. I know." "You know?" "I felt it." He went quiet again, then quietly said, "It's going to hurt you." "I figured. It didn't hurt at first, but it's begun to burn a little. Is it because of the baby's strength?" He swallowed. "Silas says yes. It's only going to get worse from here Aaden." His lips moved gently against my throat. I swallowed, pushing away the thrill that raced through me at his closeness. "I understand that. It has too. The baby is going to get bigger…a LOT bigger. Before long, they won't have much room left." Derek's nose trailed my jaw, and he buried his head into my neck. "Yeah…" He said.

I couldn't help it any longer. He was close, so close, and I couldn't resist. We hadn't been together in months, and I missed him. His smell, his taste, everything.

I shifted, laying on my side, and pressed my lips to his. I expected him to break the kiss, and leave. But to my surprise, his fingers slithered through my hair, pulling me closer to him. His strong lips parted my own, and I welcomed it.

I'd spoken with Silas moments after he'd diagnosed my pregnancy about intimacy between Derek and me. I'd been worried at the time what it might do to the baby, never dreaming he'd not touch me at all after that. He'd been quick to assure me that the baby was made of tougher stuff, and that our encounters could continue. I was just happy it might be finally happening again after so long.

Derek's hands slipped under my loose gown, his fingers gently pinching my nipples. It sent a jolt through me. With my pregnancy came sensitivity. I understood now why I'd been told it could make bedroom time much better.

His warm lips took hold of mine again, his hands gentle on my breasts. I tugged at his black sweatpants with my toes, sweeping my fingers up his bare chest.

"Aaden…" He began moving away.

"Don't, don't do that. I need you." I gently pulled him back to me. He couldn't leave now, not when his fingers touching my skin was all that I needed. "Are you…well what about…?" "I talked to Silas already. He said we won't hurt the baby."

Derek sighed, but leaned into me again, kissing me. He pulled my gown over my head and pressed it against the headboard. Gently, he kissed my throat, then trailed his lips down, softly latching on to my left nipple. White hot feeling shot through my abdomen and I felt my core tighten. With my feet, I pushed down his sweatpants to his knees. He didn't bother removing them fully, but helped push down his boxers. In one fluid motion, he was inside me.

My whole torso burned with need. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his lips to mine. His sudden thrust nearly caused me to bite his lip, so I chose to bury my face in his neck. I felt my walls tighten as his thrusts grew faster, and his breathing in my ear brought a smile to my lips.

I quietly sighed as I reached my climax, bringing Derek to his own. He laid down beside me, his chest gleaming with sweat in the lightning. He pulled me to him, kissing my forehead. "I love you Derek." I said.

"I love you too." His words almost brought tears to my eyes. I thought surely after this, he would never say it again.

Sharp pain brought me to attention and I sat up, my hand pressing into my pelvic bone. "What?" He asked, alert. "Just a kick. That was a big one," I gasped, not moving my hand from the pained spot. Derek growled, pulling me back down to lay as he loomed over my belly.

"Alright kid," he said sternly, putting both hands on my risen stomach, "be easy on your mother."

As if in response, our baby gently nudged me. Derek's hand rubbed over it. In the milliseconds of light that appeared again, I saw Derek's face. I wouldn't say anything, but his expression was one of awe. "Have you never felt a baby kick before Derek?" I asked, saying something I had said I wouldn't.

"No." He said, applying gentle pressure on my skin again. Again, the baby kicked his hand. I closed my eyes, soaking this up. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to think. All I can say is, and write it down in history, I was wrong. I didn't consider it then, but you're right. The baby is a person."

I couldn't believe my ears. I was about to say something when Derek reached down and grabbed the comforter, quickly bringing it up and over both of our naked bodies. "What-"

Farren and Vlad burst through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt things, but we've got a problem. Derek, we need you to round up the wolves." Derek sat up, making sure I was covered, and grabbed his sweatpants, racing out of the room and putting them on at the same time. "What's going on?" I asked, sitting up and holding the covering to me.

"No time, take her somewhere she can't be found." Farren turned away after issuing the command to Vlad, who immediately raced over with a change of clothing. "Hurry, now." He said. I knew if Vlad was in a hurry, something bad was really going on.

"Vlad?" I asked, pulling on my clothes. He said nothing as we hurried down the hall and out the back door. "Please?"

"Natalie." He said, looking around outside as we went into the woods, "She's here. She's unaware that you're pregnant, but she's looking for revenge. If she sees you…best not explain." "But, Derek-" "Is a grown man and Alpha werewolf. He can handle himself, but you're his mate and unable to fight."

I was too stunned to listen to anything he said.

The fight was here on our front doors. Would any of us make it through this to even see the upcoming war?

 ****Well, well. This is a panicked situation indeed! What do you guys think will happen? Please R &R! Have a good day!****


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I heard Natalie's shrieking before I even got down the stairs good.

"I will avenge what you stole from me!" Her witch-like tone made me want to rip her head off, and that's exactly what I planned to do regardless. "Isaac! Ethan! Front row and center! NOW!" Several of my wolves had yet to make it down yet, but I was relieved to see Jared coming in from the den, until he opened his mouth anyway.

"Ding dong, the bitch is here." He said, flashing me his hotshot smile. "No time for jokes!" I growled, frustrated by his lack of care for the situation.

"Derek," Farren's voice came from right over my left shoulder. I turned, looking into her worry colored eyes. "There's an entire army outside that door. When she realizes we're not playing her game, she's going to break down that door."

I knew what it meant. This fight would mean a lot of bloodshed, and there weren't a whole lot of us right now. For almost a year now, we'd been making hair-raising runs, acquiring people for our cause, but we still only amounted to a handful. Altogether, my pack came to twenty, seven of which were younger than twenty-one. So many young lives…

The vampires reached a count of thirty-five, and rarely did they come out into the light to speak, so sometimes you forgot they were here. But still, fifty-five people, not adding Spencer, Aaden and myself, amounted to nothing considering the King's army. My bets were that he'd harbor at _least_ two hundred. We were outnumbered three to one in that equation. And he probably had spent time recruiting more.

The scream of a young vampire girl startled me out of my thoughts. Looking back, the door was beginning to crumble under the fight of the enemy to get in. "Ruth, get away from the door!" I yelled, and she listened just in time, as the hulkish man Natalie had found completely dismantled the entrance door. "Everybody get ready!"

"Oh, you don't have to _get_ ready," Natalie purred, grinning evilly upon laying eyes on me, "we're already here. NOW!" She yelled, and from her command, what looked like hundreds of vampires and wolves flooded around her.

I braced myself as the biggest guy came at me, slamming into me. It felt like I'd been thrown into a concrete wall, but I steadied myself quickly, regaining my stance and unsheathed my claws. My eyes went red, focusing in on my enemy. "Where's your little Luna?" Natalie's voice came over the big guy's breathing. "Nowhere you'll find her!" I yelled, jumping forward and delivering a strong blow to the guy's chest, claws first. He heaved, turned and slammed his fist into my temple, making me dizzy.

To my left, Farren struggled to fight off two vampire women, Jared to her side, attempting to help, but falling under the pressure of another wolf that leapt on his back. The guy came at me again when he thought I was out of it, but I redirected his upcoming blow, using his heaviness against him, and thrust out my foot, catching his own and causing him to fall through the wall. He left a gaping hole, but was undeterred, and he came at me again.

"Do you ever give up?" I asked, jumping out of his way again as he barreled towards me. A scream erupted from my right, and I turned, watching one of my young wolves collapse to the floor, drowning in her own blood. "Shit!" I hissed, caught off guard by the big guy again.

He pushed me through the hole in the wall he'd created, then followed, burying a heavy fist in my stomach. I lost my breath, as well as my grounding, and fell to the floor. "Natalie told me to draw it out, so here we go." With his words, his foot struck out, landing across my face. Blood spurted from my mouth, and I felt my neck pop. _That can't be good._

It hurt like all hell, but I remembered something my father once told me. " _If your attacker believes that he's got you, it will never be enough to just kill you. Give him the advantage…then go for the fucking throat."_ I felt power race through my veins, and I curled into myself, allowing him to think I was down. I drove my claws into my thigh, causing the healing process to kick into overdrive.

"Not much to you for being the Alpha of Alphas." There was his annoying voice again. That was alright, because in about twelve seconds, he'd be missing his vocal cords. Permanently.

He landed an extra blow to my back before making his last, huge mistake: He turned, thinking he'd broken my neck, and began to walk away. In one perfect movement, I was back on my feet, and he had just comprehended that he hadn't gained the Alpha status, when I tore his trachea from his throat.

His hands reached up, clasping over the ragged hole as he slid to the ground. "Next time, make sure I'm _really_ down for the count." With that, I walked out, leaving him in an ever growing puddle of red.

I flew from the sheetrock cave, landing a blow to the back of someone's head before they caught their target, which happened to be Vlad. Vlad! He couldn't be back already!

"Why the hell aren't you with Aaden?!" I growled, my eyes going red again. "She's fine, I had to come back. You need every able, available pair of hands you can get!"

I heard another commotion from the side room, and rushed in, finding three more people who were not ours. They were beating the hell out of Amy, and Vlad and I caught two of them off guard, breaking their necks, as Amy delivered a dangerous blow to the chest with her heeled boot. Just to make sure, once the guy was down, I crushed his throat with my foot.

After mere seconds, I called for Farren. She came from another side room and approached slowly, listening for more people. "Was that all of them?"

"We believe so, body count has already reached twenty-five. She had a lot of people for such a short notice trip."

I sighed, then sullenly leaned down to pick up Belinda's body. "I'm sorry Derek," Farren said. "She was only seventeen…" My thoughts immediately shifted to the child Aaden was carrying. Staring into Belinda's vacant, cold eyes made my spine freeze. Eventually, if we didn't win, this would be my son or daughter, and they'd be even younger.

Angrily, I pushed those thoughts aside, and laid her small body onto some tarp someone had brought in. "Give her a proper burial…right beside Erica and Boyd."

"Derek, I just got a report." "Go on," I said, not taking my eyes from Belinda's body. "Body count just went to thirty-three, and that was the last of them." "Good."

"But Derek?" I turned to look at Farren.

"Natalie was not one of them."

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

I tried to stay still in the little hut that Vlad had left me in. But in all the excitement, the baby was kicking up a storm, sending a new spike of dull pain through me every few seconds. I rubbed my belly, trying to sooth my little one without making a lot of sound. Vlad had been very insistent on my quietness.

I went to worrying about Spencer again. Vlad had said that when they went to retrieve him from his room, he wasn't there. As far as I knew, he'd not been found since. I watched the rain falling through the tiny window in the far corner of the room, the darkness of the night beginning to give way to the first signs of dawn.

It was about forty-five minutes later, and I had been drifting off when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. I stopped breathing for a few seconds, trying to detect what or who was around.

Leaves rustled in the wind, rain pelted the roof, thunder sounded in the distance. Something wasn't right though. I didn't dare speak out, for fear that this guest wasn't welcome. I very quietly crept to the darkest corner of the hut, breathing silently and waited.

To my horror, I saw an approaching shadow appear in the doorway as lightning flashed. "Come out, come out little Luna." Came Natalie's purr.

I'd remember that voice until the day I died. She knew I was in here, so there was no use in trying to hide, but I couldn't make myself go out into her line of sight. I knew if she got the chance, she'd pounce on me. With a hand on my belly, I prayed that Derek would find us quickly.

"I know you're in there little Luna. Little _human_ Luna." She snickered at her own cleverness, and a surge of anger filled me. She'd better be glad I wasn't a wolf and was pregnant, otherwise I would have flown out and kicked her ass. "Come out, or I'm coming in. There's no use in hiding, I could smell you from the house. I at least like to give my prey a little leeway in running." I gulped, but decided it was time to face her with dignity.

Carefully and slowly, I appeared in the doorway. "Ah, there we go. See? That wasn't so-" Her angry eyes flew to my risen belly. In response, she began to cackle. "You don't even need me to kill you!" She laughed, "You've already done it to yourself! I knew you were stupid, but goodness." She drew closer to me, her eyes expressing the want to tear into me. "I'm not as stupid as you," I attempted to reel in my rage, but it was coming out anyway. "Come again?" She said, looking as though she wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch my stomach. "I know I will make it through this." "You know nothing! You're an idiot! If you'd known at all what _not_ to do, you wouldn't be in this situation. This is even better than the gruesome death I'd planned out for you! I don't have to kill you, I can just sit back and watch as Derek loses his mate because of something he created. I should thank you."

White hot fury shot through me, and I spoke through the onslaught of the baby's kicks, leaning almost entirely into her. She didn't budge, but looked me in the eye when I spoke. "When this baby is here," my limbs were shaking in my anger, "I will become the Luna wolf. And once my husband, pack, friends and I have completely wiped out your defense, _I_ will be coming for _you_."

Her face remained emotionless, but her eyes sparked for a second.

"We'll see about that."

With those words, she rocketed into the woods. All of my breath left me, and the adrenaline that had been keeping me standing vanished. I spun around and sat on the closest thing I could, for fear that I would fall down.

It wasn't three minutes later when Derek's arms surrounded me. "I smell her all over this place, what happened?" "Just a friendly chat," I said irritably. "She did nothing to you?" "Nothing physically, she just bullshitted. Talking about 'my gruesome death' and whatnot." "But she didn't kill you…" "It was the baby," I finally said. "The baby?" "Yes! The baby!" I shouted, "She didn't kill me, because she thinks she's already got it figured out. She thinks the baby will take care of the job. We'll show her." I growled.

I was taken aback by Derek's laughter. "You scare me sometimes." "What?" He looked down into my face. "Of all the things you could be pissed with her over, you're upset because she spoke badly of your pregnancy?" "Well sorry," I said, "been getting a lot of hell here too about it. Guess it was the last straw."

With that, we hugged and laughed over it. "Where is Spencer by the way?"

"That dumbass?" I sighed, "What now?"

"He hid under his _bed_ and read a book until it was over." "Are you shitting me?" "Not in the least."

 ****Hey everyone! What a chapter this was to write! Stayed on up into the early morning doing so, and I hope you all enjoyed! We'll really find out what happens with Natalie eventually, promise! Until then, please R &R and have a good day!****


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

Time is such a precious thing. A lot of people worry about how long they have left on Earth, some do not care at all. But the funny thing about time is that often more than not, it passes too quickly. The pain we endure, the lives we lose, the people we love in the end, it all matters and adds to the time we've been given. When Natalie brought that group to our doorstep, and rained hell's fire down on us, she cost us the lives of a young wolf girl who'd never gotten the chance to live, a vampire who had been looking forward to the new future he could share it with his mate, and an older wolf who wanted nothing more than to avenge the life the opposing vampires had stolen from him.

Their time was up, when it didn't need to be.

When you kill someone, or when you're considering killing someone, you wonder if it really is your place, that when your hands itch to get the job done, to decide when their time is up? To this, I answer as probably anyone would.

It depends on the person and what they've done.

All lives matter, but there's a big difference between an innocent or new life, and that of a rabid animal.

As Derek's arms surrounded me once again, I breathed in his scent and watched the sun fading away on another day. The huge bulge that was my belly sat between us, our little one stirring strongly within me. I winced, wishing I could give the baby more room, but there was no possible way until she or he was born.

At seven and a half months, I felt as though I might explode and I still had at least eight weeks to go, but ten for the full term pregnancy. The movement from the baby was awfully painful now, but I could endure it, especially with Derek lending me his strength.

Another day, more time, gone. I pressed my cheek against Derek's chest, listening to his heart beat and gripping his offered hand when the baby roughly kicked my ribs. His hand slid over my stomach, his eyes going red as he drew the baby's interest. We'd discovered slightly earlier in my pregnancy that even as an unborn fetus, the baby was subject to obedience to his or her Alpha. Derek was never harsh, but firm, and it was amazing to me.

They say a mother will always have the closest bond with her child, but Derek was as close as any father could be. He still wasn't totally warmed up to the idea of being this baby's daddy, but he had long since left behind his hatred. The only thing he really didn't like now was that she or he hurt me sometimes. But in the end, it was going to be worth it, and then we'd save everybody and make a life for this baby….and any future brothers or sisters they may have.

The thought made me exhausted, as I felt like this pregnancy was lasting forever. I cherished each and every little movement, but I looked forward to the movements being outside my body. As it was, I was constantly tired and swollen, and I don't even need to mention the have to pee every five minutes.

When the stars began twinkling brightly in the rarely clear sky, Derek stood and took my hand, helping me to my feet. I felt like I was carrying twenty pounds of bricks under my shirt, but his steady hand was always there. I looked at him, giving a bright but tired smile. "Baby heavy?" He asked quietly.

"Feels heavier today than yesterday," I agreed tiredly. He chuckled, but pressed his forehead to mine before somewhat jokingly saying, "You did this to yourself. We could have fixed the problem months ago, but noooo." "I wouldn't trade every painful kick for it." "I know."

I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before sucking in my breath as the baby kicked me again. Silently, he pulled me towards the door, leading me towards our bedroom door where hopefully, I'd be able to sleep some tonight.

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I grew more nervous every day as Aaden's belly got bigger. I had to keep telling myself that she wasn't going to wake up one day and spontaneously combust. But it was like an alien was inside her. Every few minutes, she'd wince or suck in air, and I severe cases, she'd unexpectedly yelp.

I settled beside her after a long hot shower, and thankfully, she was already asleep. She stirred every so often, and I'd watch over her stomach. It stretched way above the rest of her body now, round and warm. So I wouldn't wake her, I gently and carefully got under the top sheet, and laid a hand on the crest on her stomach, and the kid immediately answered with a kick. Aaden gently moaned in her sleep, but didn't move.

"Listen," I whispered to her stomach, "I'm not just your Alpha, kid. I'm your dad." Man that was really weird to say out loud. "I love your mother more than I've ever loved anyone. I know you have to move, and you don't understand, but you're hurting her. The bigger you get, the more painful the kicks. I'm asking you, not as your Alpha, but as your father, to please try and not hurt her so much."

Ever so gently, so much so that Aaden didn't even stir, it nudged my palm. It struck me again, as it had many times in the duration of this pregnancy, that this kid was really happening. That it was half me, and half Aaden, and it would grow outside of her. Eventually, he'd be the Alpha werewolf. Wait.

He. There it was again.

There was no way of knowing that it was a boy, but I couldn't stop myself from hoping. I'd tried a thousand times to imagine a girl, and I couldn't. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't opposed to having a daughter, and if Aaden wanted more kids in the future, if she had one, I'd give her one. But for some reason, I _strongly_ felt that this kid was a boy. I decided to try something. It wouldn't work, it couldn't, but I was curious.

"I have an idea," I whispered to her belly. Softly, a little nudge came, as if to say "I'm listening!"

"Nudge me once if you're a girl. If you're a boy, nudge twice." I felt like an idiot as soon as the words were out. _Of course_ it wouldn't understand me, it was a-

There!

One little nudge.

So it would be a girl after all. I wasn't disappointed, after all, a little girl with Aaden's violet eyes would be…

Ever so slightly, there was another light nudge. I almost didn't feel it. I gently pressed harder on the kid, trying to get a sense of feeling. I picked up the tiniest tinge of sleepiness. It amazed me what werewolf senses could do. Its own sleepiness leaked to me, and I felt my body actually go limp with exhaustion.

Slowly, I laid back, settling my head comfortably on the pillow. I began drifting off, listening to Aaden's breathing. I was just before losing consciousness when I suddenly remembered.

The baby had kicked me twice.

 ****Well, well, well! What do you think of that? How exciting! Do you think Derek's assumption is right? Will they be having a little boy? Or does the baby even really understand and is just responding to Derek's voice? So many questions! Please R &R and have an awesome day!****


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 _ **~Farren POV~**_

I sat unnaturally still, unconsciously scanning the pages of the book of vampiric history I'd put together long ago. It was one thousandth thirtieth time, I know, because I'd counted. It was what I had to do, to keep from looking at him.

Spencer sat with me, reading a book of his own. His warmth was close, and it made me want to do something I'd never done in my life, which was cuddle close to someone. I snapped my eyes shut instantly, just in case he might glance my way.

I hated that about being a vampire: my eyes changed with my mood. As of late, they had been turning pink, a color that had never before entered my eyes. It was infatuation, love, and in my opinion, weakness. I couldn't afford to fall for Spencer, not with the war right here and the danger of our lives being taken inevitable. I wondered why we even still tried. We'd accumulated nearly forty-six people now, counting those who had been showing up recently since Natalie's attack. But with so few, we couldn't hope to take on dear old Dad.

I felt my anger spark again, lighting my eyes up red. I forced myself not to rip the book apart. I wouldn't allow him to win again. If we all went down, if we were all going to die, so was he. I wouldn't let him live, continuing what he was doing to destroy this world.

Suddenly, calm came over me. Spencer's hand had reached out and rested on my shoulder. "Farren, what's going on?" "Nothing, why?" I asked, leveling my voice and raising an eyebrow. "You're tense, I can feel it from across the room." "I'm not tense," I refrained from snatching my shoulder away from his touch, "I'm bored." I regretted my words instantly.

"Come walk with me," he said, putting his book aside and standing, holding a hand out for me. I don't know why the flashback appeared.

" _Come with me." Lorcan Kern stood above me, demanding my hand. I was scared, but I gave him my hand and he yanked me up, not letting me regain my footing before he was pulling me across the marbled floors of the castle. "What did I do?"_

 _As usual, he didn't answer, but jerked to a stop in front of one of the doors in the West Hall. I wasn't allowed down this hall, as this was where he kept guests._

" _Remember I told you, that as my daughter, you are to obey my every command." I was little, and I felt myself shrinking away from him. "I've been told by a little birdy that you're disobeying my wishes concerning the wolves…" It was true, I'd been playing with Vana, the head of staff's daughter. She was also a werewolf, and one that did right by me regardless of the shit my father put her through, and her daughter was the first friend I'd made that wasn't harsh._

" _B-but daddy-" The sharp crack of his hand on his cheek echoed in the hallway. I fell to the floor, dizzy, as my cheek began swelling immediately. Tears streaked down my face._

" _NEVER, under any circumstances, are you to fraternize with wolves!" He screamed, adding in a kick to my back for good measure. "You're as useless and weak as your mother! Well, I'll show you what happens when you disobey my orders." With this cold tone, he snatched me up from the ground, nearly dislocating my shoulder and pushed me through the door. I fell to the ground, instantly assaulted by Vana's mother's screams. Vana was lying on the bed, crying. Her eyes were squeezed closed, but her mother…_

 _Ella's body was beaten to nearly a pulp. Red blood and black bruises covered her body, but the worst was the vampire on top of her. The dark haired man laughed cruelly. At six years old, I was forced to watch as he raped and murdered Ella, and then proceeded to kill Vana. When Vana had gurgled her last breath, he turned and smiled at me before tsking and walking out._

 _After the last of my tears fell, I let anger consume me._

 _One day. Lorcan Kern would die for the lives he'd unjustly taken._

I snapped back into reality suddenly. Just a few seconds had passed, but I felt like a lifetime had been exposed. I lowered my eyes, ignoring Spence's outstretched hand, and stood. "I'm going to go to the basement and work on a few things." I murmured before racing out the door and down the stairs.

That cruel bastard would pay, and soon.

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

I got up as best I could from the cold table. With a lot of struggle, and some help from Silas, I sat up, trying to ignore the pain from my bruised ribs and pelvic bone. "I'm not really liking how this is turning out Aaden," Silas said, "the baby is getting stronger every day now. Now that you've entered your eighth month, the baby will be developing rapidly." I wasn't surprised.

In every pregnancy, the eighth month is when the baby completes development and gains a lot of weight, as well as strength. "I've got to do the best I can, Silas. It's too early to try and have the baby. I'm thirty-four weeks along. I need to be at least thirty-eight to even consider an early birth."

Silas sighed but nodded in agreement. I gasped as the baby kicked me hard, struggling for room I assumed. Silas laid a gentle hand on the spot, rubbing the soreness out gently before looking closely to me.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

I shouldn't have felt shocked, but I was. I both wanted and didn't want to know what the baby was, because then the surprise was gone, but if I knew, I'd have a name to call him or her. I nodded.

When he told me the gender, I was very surprised. I felt a new type of awe as I cradled my belly. I then thanked Silas and floated on cloud nine the rest of the day. I did so look forward to telling Derek about our baby!

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

"You're doing great Isaac, keep sprinting!" I felt more like a coach than an Alpha right now, as I pressed Isaac to do better on his timing. I turned to watch Jessica and Jared batting it out. "Watch your head!" I shouted as Jared missed the opportunity to duck and Jessica's knee connected to his head.

"Every time!" I felt my stress levels rising, "You miss that every time, Jared! What's going to happen if one of your packmates is defending themselves and cannot get to you in time to save you? You have. To get. The timing down!" I slammed my fist into my palm with each new short sentence. I felt my temper flaring, but it wasn't at Jared.

It was because I knew I wouldn't be able to protect him when it came down to it.

My priorities, regardless of her species at the time, were Aaden first, and then the packmates. I hated having to choose, but the Luna came first in the Alpha's defense list. Amy came up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at the tiny little vampire. She had a way of calming everyone, even without saying anything.

She offered a small smile of encouragement before walking over to Jared and helping him up. I had to keep from laughing at the height difference. Jared outshone her by at least a foot, but she didn't seem to mind. The only difference was the age. Amy was probably pushing fifty in human years, though she'd been changed at seventeen. Jared was about to turn nineteen. It occurred to me then that I'd just paired them together.

 _When the hell did that happen?_ I asked myself. It was obvious how Jared felt, and she tenderly touched the bruise forming on his temple. I could have face-palmed. In all the distraction of the war, I failed to notice my young Beta falling in love. I couldn't blame the guy, Amy was a jewel.

Jared must have felt my confusion, for he looked up quickly, met my eyes and smiled sheepishly. "See you later?" He asked her, sneakily pressing a kiss to her palm. "Sure." She murmured, then disappeared.

"I didn't want to come to you with the dumb distraction of that," Jared said, visibly lowering his body in submission, "we've got a war to deal with, I know, and the Luna's pregnancy. I won't make a habit of-" "Stop."

His body language indicated that he believed that he'd spoken too much. When he shrunk away, I put my arm around him, squeezing his shoulder. "I apologize for not noticing kid," I said, and I felt his shock through the Alpha-Beta bond. I withheld from laughing before continuing, "I got busy with everything. Aaden is due in six weeks, the war is at hand, and all this other bullshit that I put aside really watching out for you all."

I turned him to me, my eyes going red as I watched his pupils. I homed in on his heartbeat. "Do you love her?" "Yes." His heart didn't stutter and his pupils stayed where they were. I let the red leave from my eyes and kept my hands on both of his shoulders. "I approve then."

"Really?" Jared's voice held a lot of hope. No wonder I hadn't known. Even with me not noticing everything, he'd kept a tight lid on his feelings. "Yes, now go train." I nudged him forward.

It was cruel, but Betas needed the permission of their Alphas to select a mate. Unlike Alphas, they didn't get the 'gift' of having a Luna. I thought back to when Aaden became mine. She had had no clue who I was, or Farren. Farren had scoped her out one day, feeling great power come from this small human. When she expressed to me that she'd found my Luna, I didn't believe her, that was, until I saw Aaden the first time. Being so close to her that day we picked her and Spencer up was one of the hardest days of my life. It was then that I realized that, not only would she weaken me, she'd strengthen me. I fought the affections like hell until she found out. By that time, I was mentally exhausted of fighting what had to happen.

And now, we were married and having a kid that I had no idea how to raise.

I secretly hoped that Jared and Amy could make it through this war. It surprised me how much I wanted their happiness together, but I did. I felt like I was going soft.

"Alright everyone!" I said, my voice resonating throughout the gym, "You all did perfectly. We'll train more on Thursday, for now, go rest."

All the wolves and vampires sighed and began heading back. But as I was heading up the stairs myself, a sudden rush of feeling hit me. It wasn't coming from Aaden, but behind me. Of course, it meant one of my wolves was feeling something strong. I needed to check it out.

I followed the feeling, which eventually grew to a scent. What the…? I surprised Jessica when I snatched open the door on the other side of the gym, one that led to a room with extra sets of weights. "What the hell is going on in here?" I asked, completely puzzled to find Vlad with her. "We're talking," she said. "Why did your feelings get so strong?" "He asked me about Tyler."

I didn't have to guess what feeling I'd felt. "All right." I said, closing the door and rushing back out. I was on the second floor when it struck me again. Jessica and Vlad. What the hell was going _on_ in this mansion?! It was past spring time, no more love in the air, what had come over everybody?

I made my way to my room, where I was surprised to see Aaden sitting on our bed, her enormous belly settled on her lap. She looked very weak and tired, her skin no longer rosy, but pasty. I felt worry consume me, but pushed it away to give her a half smile. "Hey babe, what are you doing?" I asked, walking over to sit beside her.

"Baby's just kicking a lot, needed to sit." she sighed, her tired eyes bloodshot from sleeplessness. I pushed away the anger that suddenly rose up from deep within me and stood. "Oh. What did Silas say?" "Everything is going well, though he's expressed slight worry." "Worry?" I asked, turning to look at her, feeling my anger well up again. "The baby's going to be getting stronger every day now. I hit eight months today. Silas says that, as he expected, I'm weaker and I'm going to continue to get worse until the baby is here. He says that as soon as I hit thirty-eight weeks, we need to try and get my labor in progress."

I felt my heart clench. I'd known to expect this, but having it actually happen hit me in all the wrong ways. "What can we do to try to get your labor started?" "He'll give me medicine to help, but there are some good natural ways too." She gave me a flirty smile, but I knew she wouldn't be strong enough to do anything like that. "We'll see," I said, stripping my shirt and jeans and grabbing a towel.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll come lay beside you in a bit." "Okay, but first Derek, I need to tell you something." "Okay?" I said, turning in the doorway to look back at her.

"We're having a son."

 ****A boy for Derek and Aaden! What do you think of that? I hope you're all still enjoying the story, please R &R! Have a good day!****


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I sat on the rough carpeted floor, weary from the day of training, reluctant to stand and go upstairs, knowing what I would find. Training had just finished for the day, and usually I wouldn't be so tired, but I was losing sleep more than I'd ever lost it before. I stayed up for hours on end with Aaden as she struggled to support our ever growing and rowdy child. Her pain was my pain, damn near literally, and if she couldn't sleep, neither could I.

I had tried countless times to soothe the kid, but I assumed things were just getting too close inside her. Hell, she was due in three weeks, and I'd never seen a pregnant woman so….pregnant. Aaden looked like she was carrying twins, though I was happy to say that she wasn't. Twins would most definitely have killed her. I wasn't completely sure this kid wouldn't.

Tiredly, I stood, uneager to join my wife in our room. I knew that when I got there, it would just be her pale, tired, pained face and rounded belly to greet me. It was worrisome, so much so that even Silas had begun to get nervous. He'd gone against her wishes and started her early on some pre-labor meds in hopes to get the baby here safely and keep her alive. So far, it had been to no avail, and he suggested using another method to get it in progress, but I couldn't. She hurt enough already.

There seemed to be more stairs than usual, and when I got to the door, I could already hear her soft sounds of discomfort. Sighing, I opened the door. "Derek," she said, smiling gently, her eyes fluttering with exhaustion. "Hey babe," I said, plastering a smile on my own face and leaning down to kiss her forehead. "How's it going?" I asked, hoping to hear some different news other than "no progress today". "Silas says I should start preparing myself. I've been having some contractions. They're staggered though, nothing definite. They might just be Braxton hicks." Well, that was better than nothing. "So, technically, Galen could be here at any time?" "Yes. When my water breaks, that's when things will get really started. I haven't lost the plug yet." I shook my head, "Why in the hell do you women want to do this to yourselves? Multiple times? I wouldn't even consider it."

She giggled. "It's a blessing too. Feeling him move inside me, knowing that I'm his mommy…it makes it all worth it. Sure, it hurts, but it won't when he's outside of me." I shook my head again, offering her a half smile. I kissed her fingers then and went to stand, but she gripped my hand. "Silas says our being intimate could really progress things."

I tightened my eyes, feeling my smile falter. "That wouldn't be safe for you, Aaden, you know how I feel about that." "Derek, I've always loved being in your arms. But this time, it wouldn't just be about pleasure, it's about getting our baby here. Silas says he's not sure it would be safe to keep Galen inside me much longer. He told me that as fast as Galen is growing, unlike a human baby, it would be fine to go ahead and try to have him two or three weeks earlier." Her reasoning made sense, but still, I was nervous. She was in pain all the time from his constant kicking, and her pelvic bone took a lot of damage.

But at the same time, if I could help and wouldn't, could I let my son stay in there so long that he finally decided to tear his way out of her?

"Okay, we'll try this, once. If it hurts at ALL, you tell me _immediately_ , do you understand?"

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

It helped knowing that Derek would finally help me get things along. I'd never been so exhausted in my life, and I was ready to have our son. The constant pain, the swelling, the sleepless nights, it all added up to straight up, one hundred and ten percent pure misery. I was almost willing to try anything at this point to get the birthing process started.

Derek slid off his white tank top, and laid down beside me, putting a hand on my hard belly. I don't really know why I felt nervous suddenly. I knew Derek wouldn't hurt us, and I'd asked for this.

Slowly, he brought his lips down to mine, deepening the kiss before it had even started. He broke it only to pull my night shirt over my head, and trailed his hands down my bared chest, pausing to gently knead my slightly sore breasts. His jeans felt rough on the skin of my legs, and I used my feet to slide them down. He kept his weight off of me, careful not to enclose Galen any more than he already was. His hands softly removed my underwear before trailing back up to tangle in my hair. His kisses was deep, passionate, like a kiss goodbye might be. Although I knew he wasn't bidding me farewell, it made me feel slightly sad.

He surprised me by sitting up, taking me with him. He acted as though I weighed nothing, despite that I was about to burst with his child. I had to admit, Alpha strength was nice. He broke our kiss, laying his forehead against mine and saying seriously, "Any pain at all, and you stop me, got it?" I nodded, my body tensing up in preparation for his invasion. Carefully, he pushed inside me, filling me up and then some. This was an angle we'd never tried before, but it was one that would guarantee the purpose of we were trying to work towards.

"Pain?" He asked, sweating as he tried to keep still. Pain? Hell no. Discomfort? A little bit. But that didn't amount to the pleasure. It took a lot of focus to shake my head and he smiled softly before pressing his lips back to mine. Our tongues met and dueled as he thrust up inside me, causing me to moan into his mouth. I could feel my sides tightening like a coil, bringing me closer to release every second. His strong arms wrapped around my back, holding me steady as he continued to assault me with his deep, penetrating thrusts. My breath came in hitched gasps until my body released, tightening around him. It took him just seconds longer before he found his own, spilling warmth inside me. He didn't break our gentle kiss, keeping his warm, soft lips on mine.

When we laid down, he gently touched my belly. Galen moved only slightly, seeming to have fallen asleep to our rocking. "Do you think that'll help things?" He asked. "I hope so, but I definitely won't mind trying it again." He let out a quiet chuckle before saying, "Let's just hope it does work, because the sooner he's here and you're healed, the sooner I can do _really_ dirty things to you." I laughed and whacked his arm. "I'll see what Silas can tell me in couple of days."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 _ **~Farren POV~**_

Aaden ever so elegantly waddled into the den, going to the shelves of books to look. Her fingers stroked the spines of the books, her thoughts lost. Seeing her from the back, you wouldn't think she'd be hugely pregnant. Any mom-to-be would be jealous of her figure. She was very round in her belly, but as far as her legs, arms and hips went, she looked just like herself. She'd been doing excellently, far better than I'd ever thought she would be at this point. In all honesty, I had expected her to be close to death. Yet here she was, leisurely searching for a book while Derek was downstairs training wolves and vampires. I quietly sat down on the couch, waiting for her to turn around. It didn't take long for her to start to feel off, like she was being watched, and I gazed in amazement and amusement as she began to respond to it. She turned her head, guarded, and looked for the source, her fiery violet eyes landing on my most likely smirking face. "Farren," she said, sounding surprised. "Hello Aaden, I hope you've found what you're looking for." "Not really, I've read pretty much everything in here. It's what I've done to pass the time."

She inhaled sharply, her hand flying to the crest of her protruding stomach. "Baby kicking?" "Yes, but that wasn't him. Been having contractions." She mumbled. I felt a thrill of fear go through my own stomach. Contractions? Where the hell had I been?! I kept my voice calm as I replied, "I was unaware that you were so far along in your pregnancy." She smiled sheepishly, "Well, you haven't been around a whole lot anymore."

I couldn't tell her why though. I'd been working secretly on a way to take down Lorcan Kern, and if the others knew of that knowledge, they might inadvertently interfere and screw it up. I also had been working deeply on avoiding Spencer. He'd admitted to me three nights ago that his feelings were more than that of a friend's, and it scared the shit out of me. I'd never once considered love to play a part in my life, and here was the very thing laying right at my feet. I couldn't outright tell him I felt similarly, and I wouldn't, but what scared me more was that if he got in the way, he'd be dead, just like that. I couldn't bring myself to turn him either, sentencing him to a life forever lived in one body. At first, it felt like a convenience, considering he wasn't supposed to be a part of this war. If I had turned him then, it would have been as a recruiting. Now that I knew what I was feeling, that wasn't the type of life I wanted him to have.

I shook my head, clearing my face of emotion before responding, "I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy with looking for allies and planning strategies. When is the baby due?" "Any day now. I hope soon, he's rather large." "So it is a boy? Not just a feeling?" She laughed, "Yes, Silas confirmed the baby's gender. We're naming him Galen." I verbally tested the name. "Galen Hale. That's very unique, where did you get a name like that?"

She shifted then, slightly uncomfortable, her face scrunching ever so slightly. "Aaden, sit." I said, standing to usher her to the plump loveseat in front of her. "I'm sorry. The contractions are random, so I can't ever be ready for them." "Don't apologize. It's natural." "Anyway, to answer you. It's really weird though, Derek actually suggested it. I was hoping for a girl, I was going to name her Jessica Spencer." "Jessica _Spencer_?" I could feel the incredulity in my voice. She laughed aloud then. "Yes, it would have been cute," she feigned offense, "but it doesn't matter because Jessica doesn't fit our boy." "I'll say." "Well, he doesn't know it yet, but we're still going to use Spencer. Derek wouldn't let me use his middle name." "Galen Spencer. What's Derek's middle name again?" "S-"

She sat forward, hunched over her stomach, grunting in pain. "Ouch," she moaned, "that was the biggest one yet." "It's got to be getting close to time." I said, feeling my stomach drop. "Yeah. I think I should go see Silas." "Want help?" "No, I can make it. Was good seeing you."

She hurried from the room, pain edging her body. I let worry consume me. Would my best friend die soon?

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

The pain from the contractions was getting steadier, not like what I was expecting. I'd been thinking that my water would break before that. And unlike the Braxton Hicks, these hurt.

I stumbled down the stairs to Silas's study, knocking twice. "Come in!" I heard. Silas was sitting in a plastic chair, a rather intimidatingly large medical book in his lap. "Aaden?" He asked, dog-earring the page and placing it aside. "I'm having really painful contractions. Is that normal?" "Has your water broken? Mucous plug been lost?" He put his hand on my forehead, searching for fever.

"My water still hasn't broken, but I did lose the plug yesterday. Derek and I took your advice." "When was your last contraction? Do you remember the time of intercourse?" I'd gotten used to these embarrassing questions from Silas, so much so that sometimes I was more comfortable talking with him than anyone else. "Not the exact time, just that it was two days ago, evening time. Last contraction was a few minutes ago." "Well, if the contractions are getting stronger, I'd expect your water to break probably within the next three days, maybe sooner. Then you'll REALLY start having contractions." "Great," I murmured, tired already. I felt another one coming on. I squeezed my eyes, awaiting the onslaught of momentary pain. "Another one?" He asked, quickly helping me lay flat on the cold examining table. I nodded.

Silas's strong hands surrounded my stomach as the contraction hit, lasting maybe seven or eight seconds before tapering off to a dull ache. "Have they all been like that?" He asked, slight worry coloring his eyes. "That one was the third one. I had one like that yesterday, one right before I came here and then that one. Until then, they were just those twinges or a little stronger." "If they continue at this rate, you'll be a mother within thirty-six to forty-two hours. You need to stay close. I should get everything ready. Drink a lot of fluids, but don't eat a lot of solid foods. Wouldn't want you getting sick on top of this." I felt my heart jump into my throat. Within two days, if my contractions continued this way, I'd hold my baby in my arms. Loving warmth spread through me as I pictured cradling our soft, wrinkled bundle close to me. "Thank you Silas." "Sure. Just be extremely careful. Tell Derek I said he needs to take time off now, the training can wait. The war isn't happening tomorrow and you're about to have a huge job to do. I need him to watch out for you until I can get you set up." "Okay, I'll tell him."

I walked carefully back out the door, leaving Silas to his work. Already, he was bustling about, preparing an IV and making the extra bed comfy. I was excited and terrified. I'd hold my baby soon, but in order to do that, I had to give birth. I felt light shudders run over me.

I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I headed to the training rooms anyway, eager to tell my husband he'd been a daddy within hours. I made my way down the steps, hearing the sparring going on, and Derek's strong voice overpowering the noise.

"Aaden!" I heard Jared's excited call to my right and turned. Of course, his beckon alerted everyone in the close vicinity to my presence and they turned, taking me in. Jared rushed up, hugging me before placing gentle hands on my stomach. "Hey there little guy!" Galen nudged him before settling again. "Getting close, eh?" Jared's eyes met mine. "More so than you'd think. I'm having contractions." "Already? Wow. So the little Alpha will be here before we can turn around." His voice sounded awed. Amy appeared beside him, smiling in her soft way. "Hello Amy." I said. "Aaden," she nodded respectfully, "I hope you're doing well." "As well as can be I suppose." Jared straightened and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, "Aaden's gonna have the baby before long."

There was a quiet longing in his tone. It took me a moment to realize why that was. Jared wanted a baby too. I already knew Amy did. I really hoped they could have one, or several, however many their hearts desired.

Vlad, Jessica and Ethan slid over, taking in the conversation. "Hello there baby," Jessica said, kneeling and pressing her face into my stomach, "Aunt Jessie missed you, yes she did!" If someone had told me this time last year that Jessica would be one of my best friends and loving to the baby within me, I would have laughed in their faces. Yet here she was, on her knees, lavishing my huge belly with caresses and cuddles. "You're going to be such a sweet little boy," she cooed. "Derek told you?" I asked. "Yes, but he didn't say what his name was. What are we going to call you, huh?" she asked my stomach. "Galen." I spoke. Everyone looked at each other, their looks shocked and questioning. "What?" I asked.

Ethan cleared his throat, "Galen was the name Talia wanted to use if Cora had been a boy. Cora was a huge surprise baby, and Talia had found the name on a random gravestone in the cemetery in Beacon Hills." I felt the air leave my lungs. So my passed mother-in-law would be able to play a part in her grandson's name after all. I suddenly wished that my mysterious sister-in-law would make an appearance. Did she even know?

"All the better to use the name then." I let myself smile, even though I hurt for Derek. In all these years, he'd never forgotten the throwaway name for his baby sister. And he thought the name so special, that even when he wasn't looking forward to the baby, he wanted to give the name to his son.

I didn't think I could ever love him more than I did then.

When I broke away from the group, I walked over to him, placing my arms around his waist. "Aaden," he said, turning and wrapping his around me too, "you're not supposed to be down here, you know that." His chastising was light though. I smiled gently, ignoring the oncoming contraction. "I had something to tell you." I said, trying not to react too strongly to the ache in my abdomen. "Yeah? Here, sit." He said, pulling a plastic chair up side him.

"Silas says he'll be here within the next two days if my contractions keep up like they're doing. We did it, Derek!" Derek smiled lightly, leaned down and kissed me gently. "Guess that means I need to take a break from work then, huh?" I wrapped my arms around him again and laughed.

 ****So I hope you're all enjoying! I am SO sorry for a long break! I've been crazy busy with anything and everything you can imagine! Thank you all for your patience and reads! R &R and have a good day!****


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

I gripped Derek's hand as yet another contraction hit, lasting for a few seconds before dissipating slowly. "They're getting closer together." He mumbled miserably, laying his head against my shoulder. My first reaction was to snap at him, to tell him that he had no right being miserable when _I_ was the one going through this. But I pulled it back, realizing that he hadn't slept in hours either, and although he wasn't physically feeling the pain, our bond made sure to do a number on him. "I know, but Silas said not to worry about anything until my water broke. It should be soon. Then our son will be here before we know it." "It's going to be horrible," he said. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," I grumbled, "I'm aware of that, just be glad that you don't have to do it. It'll be worthwhile."

Although, I was having trouble remembering that when it felt like my insides were being ripped apart. I guessed, in a way, they were.

Galen kicked me pretty good, making me suck in a breath and squeeze Derek's arm. "I know darling," I said aloud, "It hurts me too." "Kicking again?" "Yeah, he wants _out_ , and I don't blame him. It's not just me the contractions are affecting." As my belly tightened again, Galen delivered a sharp blow to my bottom left rib, making me cry out. "Shh," I murmured, rubbing him and biting my bottom lip. "The closer the time gets, the less I like this," Derek admitted, placing a strong hand on my stomach.

I really wanted to have Silas check everything out again. He'd stated though that there was nothing much he could do until my water broke, and damn I hoped that was soon. According to four hours ago, I'd dilated one centimeter, but Silas wasn't entirely sure that I could have him naturally. If it just so happened, Galen's impatience could seal our deaths. The idea of Galen trying to use his claws to get out of me terrified me, and if he accidentally killed me in the middle of my giving birth, I wasn't sure there would be anything Silas could do.

I tried to relax as another contraction hit, but the pain was nearly unbearable this time. I leaned forward, refusing to cry out, and tried to settle my trembling limbs. But the pain crested, and a painful bubble settled in my pelvic area. I couldn't even call out to Derek, who had risen to go get some coffee. I stood, hoping to ease the cramping, but it remained horrible and I leaned, gripping the edge of the headboard of the bed. I grunted, struggling against the pain, when it released suddenly, and about three seconds later, I felt warm liquid rush down my thighs, covering my feet. _Thank God!_

I felt scared, but excitement consumed me instantly also. It would be hours before I did the biggest job known to man, and I had more of a chance of dying than anyone I'd ever known, but my son would be here. Suddenly, I wanted my mother. She should have been able to come, but she wasn't even aware of my pregnancy. It was too dangerous.

To distract myself, I stood and went to grab a towel. I cleaned up the mess on the floor and threw the towel in the dirty clothes before stepping out. I was incredibly grateful to see Derek sleepily coming back up the stairs. "Oh, Derek," I said, relieved. "Babe, you need to be resting." He said. "My water just broke," I said, bracing myself for another contraction. "What?!" Alarm colored his voice, his eyes wild with new terror. "My water just broke," I repeated, "please, help me down to Silas's room."

Silently, Derek set down the cups on the little end table outside our door and wrapped a strong arm around me. We walked carefully down the stairs and knocked on Silas's door. "Come in!" He said, sounding anxious.

"Hey again, Silas." I said, trying to smile regardless of Galen's sudden rampant kicking. "Aaden." He said, noticing Derek's paled face, "Has it happened?" "Yes, about five minutes ago now." "Please, lay down." He said, and I obliged, trying to relax. "I need to see how far along you've gotten."

"That's three centimeters now, Aaden, you're progressing quickly." Silas was washing his hands again. "Derek," I said, tired, "Go let everyone know. I need them to be listening out." I mustered a smile. "I don't really want to leave you." He said, not arguing, but more like stating a fact. "Then be quick," I said, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. I felt his light growl ripple deep in his chest, but he went. It gave me the minute I needed with Silas.

"What are my chances of having Galen naturally?" I asked. Silas's posture went rigid, but he turned to me. "Greatly at this point. I would prefer to just go ahead and give you a cesarean section, but you're progressing too fast. All we can hope is that he'll cooperate."

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

Going to tell everyone that my wife was literally inches from possible death was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to be with her until the kid got here, to make sure I could do everything possible to save her. I knew she'd need it, there was no question about that. Galen was too strong. He'd been beating her from inside out persistently for almost a week now, since her little bits of contractions had started.

After I'd made my rounds, my wolves were very aware of the way I was feeling, so they made no small talk or gossip. It was evident that the Luna's life was at stake. I was ashamed to feel a tiny spark of pride at realizing that within hours, their future Alpha would be born. When my time came to step down from leading, I wouldn't forgo my title until I died, as my father had, but Galen would be the one they answered to. The child within Aaden would one day be in my shoes, if we survived this war. Hopefully, though, we'd win and he'd never have to question the good of his pack for the sake of their freedom.

Aaden's shrill scream interrupted every thought I could have had and then some. My wolves came to attention immediately, standing in instinct to defend. "Settle," I told them, sadness suddenly overcoming me, though I didn't show it, "this was to be expected. She'll be like this until the baby is here. I know you can't ignore it, but do not interfere. Silas needs to concentrate and the Luna has a huge job ahead. Aaden could die tonight," I hid my emotions, burying them deeply even though they sliced my heart into ribbons, "I need every one of you to remain calm. I'm aware that yet another full moon is upon us. If you feel like you might lose control, go to the basement pronto. You're my family, all of you, but I will not have the Luna or your future Alpha endangered by bullshit because you thought you could tough it out, and I'll kill you on spot if you change and make your way up there."

My wolves surprised me then. In one motion, all of them sat and bowed their heads in submission. This was a united sign of respect and I stomped down the feeling of being choked up. "Send every prayer up you know guys," I said in a dismissive tone, "your Luna will need it."

I clapped my hand over my forehead, trying to push away the thoughts of Aaden's suffering. If I could go through this for her, I would. I met Farren and Spencer halfway up the stairs. "How is she?" I asked, weary from the answer they had yet to give.

"She's in a lot of pain. She progressing unnaturally fast. Silas just said she's already dilated to four centimeters. He's giving her everything he can for pain, and it doesn't seem to be working." Farren's voice was distraught, her eyes discreetly wet with unshed tears. I sighed. "We knew this was coming Far, there's nothing we can do. All we can do is wait it out."

"I know, but…" Farren completely blew me away by what she did next. I had known her for almost twenty years, and never once had I seen her cry. But she turned, hiding her face into Spencer's chest, and let out the saddest sound I had ever heard in my life. It wasn't quite a sob, but like she was searching for air. She'd never cared so deeply for someone, and now she was facing losing them.

I wasn't the only one who might lose someone tonight.

 ****Hey everyone. The upcoming chapter won't be a fun one, but we'll get through this! I hope you're all enjoying! R &R and have a good one!****


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 _ **~Farren POV~**_

I wanted to spontaneously combust for crying like that, not only in front of Derek, but Spencer. I needed no one's sympathy, I'd grown up with an abusive father for goodness sake! But I still couldn't help it as I buried myself into Spencer's body, his warmth too inviting. His arms went around me without a second thought. I felt like a complete idiot, seeking comfort from someone who couldn't even beat me in an arm wrestling match. But, in spite of myself, I'd fallen in love with him over time; someone even weaker than I was.

Slowly, Spencer had led me away from Derek and into a private library right off the stairs so that no one in the den would see me like this. Derek's misery made me hurt also. The strongest guy I had ever known, and he facing losing, not only his wife and Luna, but his son. I'd been told many times throughout the years that there was no pain greater than losing a child, though my father could prove them all wrong. And five or six months ago, I think Derek could have too. But he'd not considered the baby real. Now that he'd felt Galen move, and respond, and seen him on Silas's monitors, the baby became real.

I made myself straighten up and remove my face from Spencer's shirt. "I'm sorry," I started, embarrassed by my actions. "Don't do that," he said, pulling me back, "don't belittle your feelings. I'm going to lose her too. I'm not ashamed of your feelings. Hell, I'm not ashamed of mine. She's like a sister, and the baby…" His eyes grew misty too, but he shook his head. "The point is, I'm not upset that you're upset. Don't be so hard on yourself." "I've never…" I stopped, not wanting to share any of my past with him. It would kill me, if on top of this, I somehow admitted my feelings and he shot me down. "Never what?" "Nothing."

"Don't do that to me, Farren. Don't almost let me in, and then shut me out. We're friends, good ones I would like to assume." _But I selfishly want more than that._

I cleared my throat. "I couldn't show emotion around my father if he wasn't the cause of it. That's all I have to say about the matter. My life has been better since I got away from him." "I can understand that." He said, leaning back and, nonchalantly, he rested his hand on top of mine.

I strongly resisted the urge to pull away. I resented the fact that I loved soaking up his warmth. But, we were at least friends, and I couldn't take how I was feeling out on him. "You're not the only one hurting inside, y'know." He said, laying his head closer to mine on the back of the seating, "We all have faults, and we all have backstories. They make us the people we are. You're no different. You're special too, Farren."

His words made my heart clench. I'd never been loved by anyone before. If I thought about it hard enough, I'm sure Derek cared for me in a sisterly way, hell, we'd been friends long enough, but there was something different here. With Aaden, it was like the sister I'd never had. With Spencer…

With Spencer, it was like sunshine and fresh air and clarity.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't felt him lean closer. His hand gently reached out and pressed against the cold skin of my jaw, which he leaned in to press a warm, gentle kiss to. My attention faltered, wrapped up simply in the way he smelled. Denim and paper pages. Both so clean and new, and just purely Spencer. His breath caressed my face, and I felt my lashes flutter under his intense, but gentle, stare.

His eyes asked for a permission that I should never have given under any circumstance, but for once, I wanted something for me, something for us, that couldn't be taken away by the cruelty of my father.

I felt my head tilt, and his lips were tinted with a smile. He leaned in more, his hand never moving from my jaw, and ever so feather softly, pressed his lips to mine. I'd never imagined something as pure and innocent as a first kiss. I felt my hands go to his hair, tangling my fingers in the downy softness. He shifted then, deepening the kiss. Growing up, I'd imagined this as revolting, but it was anything but.

When his lips left mine, I felt warmness spread throughout me. I loved him. I couldn't admit it right now, but I did. And maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way. I wished he could kiss away the pain in my heart from the possibility of losing Aaden. Could she already be dead?

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

Aaden's panting had me panicking. I kept a tight hold on her hand, watching the blackness leak into my veins as I attempted to ease some of her pain. "One more centimeter, Derek, and then it's really game time." Silas's eyes met mine, true sorrow and apology there. I nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Aaden's wet temple. She grunted in her pain again, hardly receiving any breaks between her now constant contractions. She panted again, trying to slow her breathing like Silas had showed her. She was being so brave, and it killed me to see her like this.

Aaden clenched her teeth to cut back another scream. I wasn't sure if it was the contraction or Galen kicking her, but whatever it was, it was agonizing. Her hand squeezed mine again, her face scrunching up in her attempt to remain quiet. "It's okay honey," I murmured into her hair, closing my eyes and trying to believe my own words.

"Yeah right," she offered me a sort-of smile as she took another deep breath. "Derek," Silas's voice came from the farthest corner of the room and I stood, walking over to him. His grave look alarmed me.

"Silas," I responded. "I just took a look at her stats. She's stable, but the baby appears to be getting distressed. If she cannot start pushing within the next hour, I don't know how this will pan out. If she starts pushing and he becomes distressed, or tries to get free by any other sort of means, he may get stuck in the birth canal. I don't have the equipment to retrieve him if this happens." I felt my heart slam into my ribcage. I knew what this meant. One wrong move, on his part or hers, and they were both gone.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Do the best you can Silas, that's all I can ask, no beg, of you. Even if it hurts them for the moment," I turned to look at Aaden's exhausted face, "do whatever you can to save them."

At just before midnight, Aaden's pants turned into pained complaints. "Silas." I said, bringing his attention back from his monitor. "Aaden?" "Derek," she grunted, struggling to sit up. I took her hand. "I need to push, Silas."

Silas stood and quickly made his way over, checking her dilation. "That's ten. Alright Aaden, here comes the worst part." "Goody," she grumbled, and I bit the inside of my jaw. "Put your legs in the stirrups, and push. It'll hurt like hell, but five or six good pushes, and it should all be over." He kept his voice even. I knew then that he wasn't telling us everything. I hoped what he'd seen on the monitor had been mild.

Aaden pushed, trying to hold back her screams. She'd been pushing for twenty minutes when a river of blood came rushing out of her. I couldn't see from where the blood was coming, but Silas's weakened look told me all that I needed to know. "Come on, come on." Silas muttered under his breath, gently reaching into her to try and reposition the baby. Aaden cried out suddenly, her belly tightening.

She gritted her teeth, to the point where I was waiting for them to break. I took her hand, letting her squeeze mine as hard as she could, praying that it would give her any amount of relief. Her pants were close to hyperventilation.

"Aaden, slow down! You'll go into shock, try to take deep breaths!" Silas instructed, still trying to free the baby. But Aaden's breathing didn't slow, and soon, her eyes began to go dull. "Aaden!" I said, trying to bring out the Alpha to resurrect her Luna. "Don't do this! Push!" But her eyes continued to go distant, her head gently and ever so slowly beginning to bob.

 _Please don't do this baby! Please!_ I shoved my thoughts at her, my feelings, anything to jumpstart her again. "Dammit!" Silas yelled suddenly, jumping up from his seat and pushing downward on her risen belly. "What the hell's going on?!" I heard myself shout, unable to peel my eyes away from Aaden's slowly weakening body. "The baby is stuck! She's bleeding out, we have to get the kid to move or they'll die for sure!"

I felt my heart die inside me. I was watching the last few seconds of Aaden's life right before my eyes. Aaden's dying eyes began to drift. "No, no, no! Aaden, _please!_ " I could hear the paranoia in my voice. "Shit, Derek, help me, before it's too late!" Silas's voice was distant, but I had to listen. "Derek, the baby is starting to suffocate! If we don't work fast, he'll try to find his own way out. Come on!"

"Hands here!" He yelled, placing my hands on Aaden's swollen belly. "Push downward on my command. Now!" He said, and I pushed. Once. Twice.

In a worrisome rush of blood and discolored fluid, my son appeared in Silas's hands. I wasn't expecting how I'd feel as Galen unleashed his first cry. For a moment, I forgot about everything that had just happened. I stared at the tiny, red, and screaming baby in Silas's blood covered hands. Galen's cries pierced my heart, pinning me to the spot I stood in, and tears pricked my eyes.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Silas yelled, and I didn't recall him calling to anyone, but suddenly, another vampire who I recognized as Justin appeared to his right, taking the crying infant from him and rushing him into the joint bathroom. "Derek! Snap out of it!"

Silas grabbed my arm, pulling me out of my daze. "She's going to die! She's bleeding out too fast, you have to bite her, now! It's the only way to save her! Do it!"

I shook my head violently, feeling my teeth sharpen and my eyes change. Taking one last look at Aaden's white lips and dead eyes, I leaned forward and buried my teeth into her waist.

 ****Wow! What a chapter this was to write. R &R and have a good day!****


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

" _All we can do is wait, Derek. In a couple of hours, we'll check the bandage. Let's just hope your bite took."_ I replayed those words in my head over and over again.

Behind me and to the left, in a hospital infant push cart, our son lay, in and out of sleep. Silas had been feeding him ounces of formula from a syringe here and there to stabilize him. Otherwise, he and Justin had deemed him pretty healthy, regardless of the danger he'd been in.

Aaden, though, had yet to waken. "You're missing everything," I whispered to her, not wanting to disturb Galen's rest, "you wanted him. Please baby, open your eyes and look at him." The good signs were that Aaden was still breathing and her heartbeat had come back strong. But, we had to figure out if it was momentary from my venom or if it had taken.

I hadn't held Galen yet, and I had asked for privacy from everyone, save Silas and Justin as they came in from time to time to check on Galen and Aaden. I hadn't come down or let anyone else up for hours. I just wanted this time to be for us, our little family. I wanted Aaden's first view as a werewolf to be of her husband and son. I wanted her calm and collected and safe just in case she was being affected by the nearly full moon.

I peeked at the clock. Five A.M. Galen was three hours old now, and Aaden hadn't moved an eyelash. It was scary how still she was, but it calmed me when I pressed my fingers gently against her wrists and felt her steady heartbeat.

Finally, I had to sit back. My spine ached from the hunch I'd been in for the last few hours, waiting for her to open her eyes. I rubbed my own. It hadn't occurred to me until that second that I hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours. I felt the weight of sleeplessness hit me. But I pushed it away again, keeping a hold on Aaden's soft hand.

Sighing, I laid my head on the back of my chair. Deep in concentration on not falling asleep, I heard the door creak and defensively whipped around, startling Silas. "Sorry," I mumbled, resting my head back again. "It's fine, I was expecting you to be asleep to be honest." "I can't, not when Aaden could wake up at any time." "Yeah. Anyway, just came to check on Galen again. He's doing just fine, would you like to hold him yet?" "Can I be honest with you, Silas?"

He looked unsure, but I went on anyway. "It's not that I don't want to," I said, my eyes shifting to Galen's little swaddled body, "it's more like…I feel like I'd be robbing Aaden if I held him first. After everything she went through, she deserves to hold him first, you know what I mean?" "I do. But remember Derek, you _are_ his father. It wouldn't be _not_ right of you to hold him if he needed to be held. Before long, he's definitely going to need it. And I can't promise that Aaden will be awake." I sighed, feeling a thousand years old. "I know, but until then…"

"Speaking of Aaden, let's check her bandages."

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

Everything was a blur. Had I imagined the yelling, the screaming? What the HELL was that burning pain in my side?! Then gentle pressure on my arm, a warmth on my forehead. A deep, velvety voice by my side.

Had I died? Had my baby made it if I had? A part of me was agonized by the fact that I might never see him. Did he look like Derek? Did he look like me? Talia? My mother? Again, what was the dull ache in my side? Part of me imagined that it was Galen, still kicking me.

My right mind came back somewhere along the way, and I could hear soft conversation. _"Remember Derek, you are his father. …Can't promise Aaden will be awake."_

 _I'm awake, I'm here!_ I wanted to scream out, but I couldn't make my body move. It was like I was in concrete. I felt it as something was pulled from my skin. _"Well,"_ the voice said, _"it looks as though the bite took. She should wake when the process is finished!"_

The bite?!

Derek had bitten me! That was the sharp pain in my side! I was a werewolf now! I wanted to stand up and jump and run. I could feel power rushing through my veins. My heart picked up, my excitement filling my chest. "What's wrong with her heart?" I heard Derek ask, alarm in his voice.

But what made my heart almost stop altogether was what I heard in the background. Soft little cries, gurgles, coos. Whatever the noise, I knew it. My baby.

My son! He was alive, and he was okay! I had to see him. _Fight! Come on! Get up!_

"Look," Silas said. Slowly, I was able to turn my head towards his voice. "Aaden?" That was Derek! My throat was rusty and raw from the screaming I'd done. But, I heard my own voice as I croaked out, "Derek." "Thank God!" He said, his hands gripping my arm.

"Open your eyes baby, slowly, it's bright."

I did, ever so slowly, the light burning, but I refused to close them so quickly. I had to see everything. After a minute, I could see Derek. My sight was crystal clear, like I'd been given invisible glasses with 20/20 vision. Derek's breath caught, his heart sped up. "Wow," he breathed.

"What?" I cleared my throat twice before getting the full word out clearer. "Your eyes." "What about them?" "You'll see," he said, smiling deviously before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. "I almost lost you there Aaden. I love you." I smiled, kissing his chin, "I love you too."

I forgot everything when I heard a sharp little cry to my right. My head snapped to the tiny noisemaker, and it was then that I believed, truly, in love at first sight.

The baby in the cart looked nothing like I had imagined. I would never have been able to think up something so perfect. He was tiny and pink, wrinkled all over from months inside me. His teeny soft head was covered in thick, black hair. His eyes were scrunched up in his fussing, his little legs curled up close to him. From the bed, I could smell him. Newborn baby smell, but tinted with Derek's scent.

I stopped for milliseconds to take in his smell as well, and Silas's. Derek smelled of forests and ashes. Silas was low-key scented, just a light hint of clean linen.

But Galen's cries interrupted me again. "Galen," I heard myself whisper. Upon hearing my voice, my infant son cried a little louder, demanding my attention. "Silas, please?" I asked, almost pinned to my spot entirely by his little wails.

Silas smiled, walking over and lifting the tiny baby from his bed. He carried him gently to me before leaning and pressing the baby into the crook of my arm. I didn't realize that I was crying until a single tear landed on Galen's cheek. "Sorry," I whispered, ever so carefully wiping it away. Sniffling, I hugged him close to me, his softness overtaking me.

"Worth it all?" Derek's voice asked quietly, lovingly, moments later. "Every single bit." My voice was still coated with tears. "He's not eaten in a while. Silas has been giving him formula here and there from a syringe. He was considerate enough to think you might want to nurse him." "He's so awesome," I laughed, noticing then that he had silently slipped from the room. Nervously, but bravely all the same, I lowered my gown and brought Galen's mouth to my breast. I resisted yelping as he latched on, sucking hungrily. It hurt, but it made me feel better knowing that not only had Silas respected my unspoken wishes, but Galen knew who I was. Already, he was so smart.

"That right, my darling," I cooed, softly rubbing my hand over his downy head, "I'm your mommy." I looked up to Derek, whose gaze was intense on our baby. I hadn't thought about him being jealous over the baby and was suddenly worried. Derek's eyes flew to mine then. I forgot. I was a wolf now, my emotions would immediately be responded to by him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I didn't ask you about this. I wanted to do this from the beginning. I forgot about it affecting you." "What?" "Nursing him." "Why would you worry about how I felt?" "Men tend to get jealous over-" "Oh, that bullshit. No, I'm not jealous, and I'm not going to be. It's healthy, for both of you, and it's what you wanted. Plus, I'm sure if I _had_ been brave enough to tell you that I didn't want you to, you'd have told me right where to stuff it, maybe even shown me if I was 'lucky' enough." I laughed out loud, startling the baby.

"Well, you're right about that." I laughed, "It builds a special bond between mom and baby. I read about it when I first found out I was pregnant. I wanted to see if I could. Obviously I can. Mommy's poor baby was starving." I cooed to my dark haired angel.

"There's no question as to whose hair color he got," I smiled, running my fingers gently over his head again. "Guilty," Derek smiled widely, proudly. "Probably has your eyes too," I smiled, "Mommy did all the work and you came out looking like daddy. Figures."

"Did you hold him yet?" I asked, pulling myself away from Galen's now-sleeping little body. "No, I wanted you to have that." "I wish that you had, he's all softness. Here," I said, holding him out. To my surprise, Derek didn't protest, but instead, his hands shot out, placing themselves strategically behind Galen's head and tiny body. Slowly, with almost scared movements, Derek pulled Galen to himself. The look in Derek's eyes made me feel warmth travel through my lower belly and throughout my chest. It almost hurt to look at them. Derek maneuvered the baby into the crook of his arm and laid back against the seat, his eyes not leaving our son's little face.

If only I could pause this moment in life, and live in it forever.

 ****As far as here, everything is perfect! Aaden has survived and Galen is safe and beautiful! But, they must remember the war outside their doors. Please R &R and have a good day!****


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

I wobbled a little as I stood, unused to the jelly-like feeling that had settled in my legs. "Feels weird to be able to see my feet again." I mentioned, noticing the carefree smile on Derek's face.

He cradled our newborn son, pride and protectiveness showing clearly on his face. I wanted to kiss his light smile, but I longed for the warm shower awaiting me. I hadn't seen anybody yet, and I didn't want to until I was at least presentable. It had just reached eleven in the morning, and Derek and I had fallen asleep for a while in the bed, our baby resting between us.

Smiling to myself, I slowly made my way into the bathroom and cracked the door before shucking my paper gown and climbing into the tub. The hot water rained down on me, soothing my aching body. I was lucky; I was dealing with minor aches and nothing else. The wolf had healed everything that I'd been through in the past twelve hours, taking away any post birth pain. This was something I could live with.

After about ten minutes, when my hair and body finally felt clean, I climbed out and wrapped a towel around me, wiping the steam off of the mirror to blow dry my hair and brush my teeth. I suddenly remembered what Derek had said about my eyes. Obviously, they must have been something, as his heart had skipped a beat. I put my hairbrush down, staring into the mirror and concentrating. I was confused as to how to do this.

I had a temporary lapse in listening out, because suddenly, there was Derek's hand on my shoulder. I softened, turning to him. "Hey babe, Galen's asleep." He smiled again. I didn't think I'd ever seen him smile this much.

"Okay," I said, not being able to help but smile too. He leaned down and kissed me, gently, before deepening it. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?" "Yeah, I know, but hey, I told you that I would survive. All I needed was your help." He kissed me again, then looked down at me, his eyes going red.

I felt the pit in my lower belly fill with excitement. A growl rumbled in his chest. I felt the need to return it, and did, surprised at the sound that came from me. "You're a fast learner," he commented, his eyes staying bright red. "I'm the Luna, I'm going to learn fast. And the first person I want to kill is Natalie."

Derek laughed then, covering his mouth to keep from waking Galen. "Okay baby, when the time comes, she's all yours." My vision shifted then, clearing up and turning a dull red. "Ah," Derek sighed, "I love that." "What?"

Without saying anything, Derek gently turned my face to the mirror, and I gasped. "Are they supposed to look like that?" My eyes were glowing, neon almost. But, unlike the blood red I had expected, they were a shimmering lavender. My dark hair fell to frame my face, bringing out the wild color even more. Framed by long black lashes, they looked dangerous.

"I don't know. I've never seen them do that before. My mother's eyes were red, but then again, she was a born Luna. You were bitten. You've defied every law I've ever known. Why not this one too? It doesn't matter," he said, turning me and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist as he pressed me hard against him, "they are gorgeous and they suit. I adore them, and I get to stare into them for the rest of my life."

Love washed over me. He let me feel the full force of his emotions, and at the end, I felt desire. In return, that drove me wild.

The wolf jumped on being close to him. The towel suddenly felt too heavy, I pushed myself against him. He didn't deny me.

He quietly pushed the door closed, so we wouldn't wake Galen. "We have to be careful. You've healed, but it still might be a bit painful. Let's just take it gently right now, okay?" I nodded. Anything to be closer to him, to have his hands on me.

He sat me on the edge of the tub, running his hands along my thighs as he used his teeth to remove the towel. He kissed my neck and breasts, careful to avoid my sore nipples. He pressed against me, taking off his shirt so that I could feel his bare skin, and kissed me deeply. His teeth came out then, his eyes going red as I ran my tongue against the sharpened tips. I felt my vision change again, going to the lustrous purple I knew they had to be. "I'm going to try something, okay? Tell me if you feel pain." I nodded again, feeling my core clench as he kissed his way down my sternum and stomach.

Giving me a slightly devilish look, he parted my thighs, beginning to lean down. Everything in me was brought to attention.

I gripped the edge of the tub, trying to control my strength, as he delved his tongue into my folds. Slowly, he moved my hands to his hair, and circled my waist to hold me up. I gripped the strands of his black, tousled hair and he continued to assault me, burying his tongue into the deepest parts of my anatomy.

In a quick gesture, he pulled me down by my waist, laying me on my wet towel on the floor before going back to what he'd been doing. He swirled his tongue, gripping my thighs when I tried to move. I felt my release coming, and softly I moaned Derek's name. At that, he slowed the pace, drawing it out, until finally, the feeling peaked and I came into his mouth.

I released the breath I'd been holding in a rush, before opening my eyes to look at him. I sat up, wanting to return the favor. I unzipped his jeans, reaching in and wrapping my hand around him. His breath caught before he pushed himself further into my hand. I smiled, and didn't break eye contact as I leaned down, taking just the tip of him into my mouth. His breath hitched, his hands tangling in my hair.

Gently at first, I sucked him, working my way down his long member before sucking harder. "Aaden," he breathed, a growl building up behind his quick pants.

I felt his body tighten as he came, spilling himself into my mouth. I swallowed before standing and quickly brushing my teeth. "Have you done that before?" He asked, his voice amused and accusing. "No, first one actually." "Well, it didn't feel like your first."

"Luna to your Alpha, remember?"

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

When I finally let Aaden get dressed, I had something I wanted to show her. With Galen still asleep and no sign of Silas, I wanted to share this special thing with her.

She came over and contentedly sat on the bed, her eyes wandering over the rusty red stains on the end of the sheets. "Aaden," I grabbed her attention, "I wanted to show you this real quick." I took her arm, kissing the inside of her wrist before trailing my mouth up to her shoulder. "Now that you've changed," I said softly, "my bite is no longer a tool, but a mark. You'll heal when I do so, later. It's sort of like a hickey, but not so…childish." "Hickeys are considered childish to you?" She smiled deviously, making it hard for me to concentrate. "Compared to this? Yes. Now be still." My eyes flashed red, and in response, hers went purple. Already, she was responding well.

I removed her shirt, just to make sure I got her soft skin. I kissed her shoulder, trailing my fingers down her collarbone before gently settling my mouth over the soft part of her breast. "Is this going to hurt?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips. "Maybe for a second," I admitted, smiling back. She sighed, and I grew my teeth out, scraping her skin with my fangs before quickly sinking them into the gentle roundness. She gasped lightly, soaking up this new feeling.

I released her after a second, pulling her shirt back on. "And that marks me?" she asked. "Yep, all mine," I growled. "And…can I bite you?" I laughed lightly then. "Yes." Her smile went from light to seductively dangerous.

Without hesitation, she lifted my shirt over my head, kissing my chest and trailing her lips up my shoulder. "Seductress." I mumbled. She giggled against my skin. I felt her struggle a little as her fangs grew for the first time. With time, she'd find this would become easier, _especially_ if she got pissed off. Lost in my thoughts, I choked down my surprised yelp as she sunk her teeth into the curve of my shoulder.

"All mine," she purred after she retracted her teeth.

 ****Okay, so yeah, this chapter was a little random, but I hope you liked the lemon! Please R &R! Have a good one!****


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

"I can't believe how big he's gotten, so fast!"

"I know, he's going to be like his daddy." Aaden's eyes briefly lit up lavender as she glanced over to me, flashing a smile. I stomped the urge to let my fangs grow out, and returned her simple smile.

"Four months old today! Such a big boy!" Jessica cooed to the infant in her arms, stroking his feathery soft cheek. As he usually did for everyone, he flashed her a precious, toothless smile. It lit up his whole face, and once again, the pride must have shown on my face, because Aaden was playfully shaking her head at me.

She amazed me more than she had as a human. She had been learning so quickly; in just four months, there was nothing left for me to teach her. She wasn't aware of my watching eyes, and I smiled when I saw her twisting her ring. I could feel my mother's smile as if she were really here.

It hit me then that even without his teeth, my son had her smile. The way it had lit up her face, the fact that it was genuine…it all appeared in Galen's innocent face. Watching Aaden play with her ring, I realized that she was here, just not physically.

"Alright, alright, Aunt Farren's turn." I turned to look at Farren standing in the doorway. She wore a tight smile, like she had bad news, and it occurred to me that she probably did.

Jessica smiled then and handed Galen to Farren. He stared at her before offering another smile, which brought one to Farren's.

When she handed him back to Aaden to be fed, I rose silently and motioned for her to meet me in the den.

"Why the tight lip?" I asked as soon as the door was shut. I crossed my arms, feeling seriousness seep back into me. "Just more bad news. Bastard's getting persistent. We were supposed to have four allies coming in tonight. That won't be happening." "Son of a bitch," I growled, running frustrated fingers through my hair.

"Derek," she waited until I looked up at her, "the war is here. We can't afford to wait anymore. Aaden has been trained, the baby is here. There's no more room to linger. We have to strategize, and we have to make plans _now_ ,because he's not playing around anymore." I sighed, letting my head rest in my hands. "Any other known allies coming in?" "None that we're aware of. We'll warmly welcome any newcomers though. Tonight's count would have been seventy-two." "Sixty-eight people against a King's army. Doesn't that sound fair?" I grumbled.

"It's the best we can do. We didn't even expect to get this far." "We have Aaden. She and I will be your best defense." "Obviously," she smiled wickedly, "Aaden will go ape shit if Galen is endangered. Thought about a plan for him?"

I nodded once. "We spoke with Amy. Aaden trusts her most of all after a few of you. Amy is willing to care for him in our absence." "And should you die?" "…If we die…" I had troubled piecing together those words. "If we die, Amy is to take off with Galen. If you, Spencer, Jared, whoever the hell is left, survives, you make contact, and you raise that baby how we would have. You raise him to fight."

Farren's eyes went misty. If only I could let her taste the anguish I felt. Realizing that I may not come home to my son, that Aaden might not, was a vicious blow.

Aaden startled us both by coming into the room unannounced. "I can feel your stress from two floors up. What's going on?" "Aaden, we can't put off fighting anymore." "Agreed. When do we head out?" Farren's eyes shifted to me.

"We have to make a plan first." "I already have one." Farren's bold statement confused me. "What?" "We need to take out his best players first," she said, not meeting my eyes, "That means Natalie, Kyle, and Peyton. Natalie is thus far the most powerful."

"I've been itching to get my hands on that bitch." Aaden's Luna voice rose slightly, "When do we go?"

"Here's what we'll do…"

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

"Got it."

I could feel power pulsating throughout my limbs. Derek's powerful emotions completely boosted what I already felt. This is why we were more powerful together.

We were heading out tonight to stake out Natalie. I was ready to take her out. For too long, she'd messed with me. And for too long, I could do nothing about it.

This time, my time, she wouldn't live.

I climbed into the bed, pulling Galen close to nurse while I practiced pulling my fangs in and out, and sharpening my claws.

I melted upon catching Galen watching me, a content look on his face. "One day, you'll have bigger claws and fangs than Mommy," I smiled at him. I retracted my claws for the last time, resting so that I didn't get worn out prematurely.

When the time finally came, I swallowed the urge to cry as I passed my sleeping son to Amy. I knew I'd come home, I was damn determined, but this was the first time since he'd been born that I was legit leaving him. Thank goodness he didn't understand.

We would be gone for two days. I felt anxiety slipping up on me, but was immediately calmed when Derek's strong arm rested around my shoulders. "Two days." "Gonna be a long two days." He agreed, kissing my temple.

"What do we know about her? Any idea what she'll be doing when we get there?" "No, but she won't expect a thing. Since Marcus and Victor are dead, she has no strong protection anymore. All she's got are unwilling pups and vampires." Derek's triumphant grin made me smile. "You were my girl even then." "I can see that now. I was just pissed at the time."

Derek laughed before settling back into the seat. "Derek?" He looked at me. "There's something I have been wanting to ask you about." "Go on." His look became guarded. "I've heard time and time again about some shit with you in Natalie's bedroom. I just want to know: Willing or unwilling?" His look didn't change, but his nostrils flared at the same time his temper spiked. It took him a while before he muttered through clenched teeth, "Unwilling."

"That's all I needed to know." I said, lacing my fingers through his. I would make her death bloody.

That bitch's throat was mine.

 ****Hey everyone! So, a bit shorter chapter, but we're getting close to the end of the fanfic! That is so crazy for me to say! When I started this story, I never figured it would have gone this far, but here it is! I hope you're all enjoying! R &R! Have a good one!****


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

I clutched Derek's hand in the darkness of the vehicle, drawing power from him, as he returned the gesture. I realized that in that moment, I had needed it more than I'd first thought. I missed our baby desperately, driving myself crazy with questioning thoughts of whether he was safe, was he comfortable, had Amy feed him properly so that his little belly wouldn't swell with gas?

"Babe," Derek murmured in my ear, calming me instantly, "he's okay, and he's going to stay that way." "I know, I know, but I'm not there. I can never be sure unless I see it." Derek smiled, a mixture of slight worry, sympathy and love, before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. "Amy has him, and remember, he's got Spencer, Amy, and Jessica there. They'll guard him like, well, wolves." I laughed lightly and shook my head, feeling my eyes light up so that I could make out his facial expression.

His eyes went red in return, before dulling back into the darkness.

I hadn't meant to fall asleep, but I was startled awake suddenly by a speed bump, and found myself cuddled into my sleeping husband's side. His arm tightened around me, even though he hadn't woken up. I met Farren's eyes in the mirror. "We're on the outskirts of Natalie's manor. You should probably wake Derek up." She said quietly, once again checking the mirror to look for the van following us. The van held Vlad, Jared, Ethan, and a few more vampires and wolves for backup.

"Hon," I said, pushing against Derek's chest gently. Derek sat up, gripping my arms. When he'd done that the first time, he'd scared me to death, but I expected it now. He'd never get past his nightmares, but I'd be his comfort. "Hey, babe, it's okay." I reached out and stroked his cheek. "Sorry," he sleepily mumbled, "bad dreams." "I know, I saw images while I was sleeping." I kissed him.

"What time is it?" He asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and pulling himself forward. "She'll be in her chambers by this time." "That's good news for us," I said, and my hands itched to spill her blood. The growl built up in my chest, aching to be let out, but I swallowed it. The clock read 2:07 A.M. She'd either be in for a rough wake-up call, or just never wake up again period.

Derek snickered before pulling me back to him. "Who'd have known you'd be this brutal?" "I've got red on my mind for two people only Derek, and that's Natalie and Lorcan Kern. Everyone else willingly puts themselves on the list because they won't take their noses out of the air for two seconds." "Understandably." "It's different than what I felt as a human. Now, I've got wolf instincts, and that's to protect and defend my mate and my child. Natalie is going to get her just desserts." "They are well earned," he growled, his lips tight.

"Alright you two, engage quiet mode. If we're not careful, Natalie or her accomplices will make us out." Farren said quietly. She pulled the car over into the woods to hide, and shut off the engine. Derek hopped out, helping me out before gently shutting the door. "Okay," he said, turning to whisper into my ear, "Natalie's room is on the third floor. She'll be three doors down to the left of the stairs. The door will be blue. You sneak up the stairs, and I'll meet you there shortly. Let's go speak with the wolves."

I took his hand, accepting his offered power and giving him some of mine. We walked hand in hand to the wolves. I worried, wondering if any of them might die tonight. The thought terrified me. We stopped in front of the five of them, my eyes flitting to Jared. There was a lot at stake here. He had Amy to return home to.

They lowered their heads submissively, awaiting orders and they were given. "Jared, you're going to escort Aaden to the third flight of stairs, once she's arrived, you stay and cover her back. If she needs help, you be the first there. Yvette," he turned to the new wolf ally who had joined us approximately three weeks ago, "I want you and the other wolves to sweep the terrain. If you come across an unwilling house member, recruit them if they're willing, but if this isn't the case, leave only casualties. We cannot afford to leave anyone behind who may spy or tattletale." "Understood," she said, before leading the other three away.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "I've got some business to take care of. I'll meet you momentarily." He leaned down and gave me a rather intimate kiss before releasing me to follow through with Jared. "I love you," I whispered, hoping he'd hear. "Love you," I made out before leaving.

It was finally time to serve justice.

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I crept quietly around the corner of the house, hoping there weren't any preseason leaves on the ground. I forced myself not to worry about my wife, because I knew she'd be okay. She was the Luna, she was flawless and powerful, and she had Jared with her. I believed at that point that the only one stupid enough _to_ mess with her would be Natalie.

I scoped out the yard, watching proudly as Yvette and another form took out the guard on the back porch soundlessly. She nodded to me before disappearing into the blackness again. I ran to the porch, slipping a piece of wire into the lock and expertly unlocking the massive door. Once inside, it was clear that Yvette had made good on her task, as there were four bodies on the floor, recently bloodied.

Silently, I made my way down into the basement, and was caught off guard by a stray person. I hid myself, waiting for them to walk by, and when they did I reached out and snapped the bone in their neck, catching the body before it thudded on the concrete.

I hated the smell down here. Blood, fear, and cruel amusement. I had one task, one I was going to make good on if nothing else. After that, I'd never see this hell on Earth again.

I made myself pace my steps, though I was ready to spring at the smallest sound. Finally, I reached the designated door, and heard weeping behind it. I wanted to go kill Natalie right now myself, but I had promised Aaden that she could have her. As to not frighten the girl inside, I opened the door softly. "Please," the girl whimpered, "please, don't."

"Hush," I murmured, coming to sit on the bed, reaching out and using my claw to pick at the padlock on her cuffs. "Oh, Derek!" She whispered, relief flooding her.

I finally got the second lock undone and stood, holding out a hand to her. As soon as she could stand, she crashed into me, burying herself in my chest, and I held her, letting my chin rest on her head. She was trying not to cry, but couldn't help it.

"It's okay. I've got you now, and you'll never be sent back to this hell, I promise."

 ****This is it everyone! Who else is ready to see the end of Natalie? Who is this mystery girl that Derek obviously has a deep connection with? Please, tell me what you think! Have a good one!****


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

 _Where the hell is he?!_ I was struggling not to panic. It had been fifteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds since Derek had left and Jared and I stood at the top of the third flight of stairs, anxious that we might get caught and sound the alarm before we got to do what we came here to.

I bit my lip again, and Jared placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry," I whispered. "Relax. Derek will be fine. There's no one stronger than him, and you're next in line. You've already eliminated the threat. This will be a piece of cake." He whispered back, offering me a smile. I couldn't help but return it, and let go of the breath I didn't know I'd been holding in when Derek's head peaked in from around the front door.

"What took you so long?" I whisper-scolded. "Sorry, had to take a quick detour. Now, let's finish this." I'd ask him about it later, but for now, I was satisfied with the thought of pinching Natalie's throat closed.

Ever so quietly, we inched our ways to the big blue door engraved in copper just down the hall. I felt Derek's emotions begin to zip all over, and I reached out, placing a hand on his back and his shoulders relaxed.

Upon reaching the door, I could hear her annoying voice, cruelly cooing. Upon closer speculation, I could make out some of what she was saying.

"…My pet, everything is fine. Simply relax and enjoy it." Whimpers came from just behind the door, where I assumed the bed would be. Pain flooded my chest, quick images snapped through my head. This was coming from Derek. I could barely make out anything happening. There was Derek, a lot younger with ropes on his arms, then another of Natalie's teeth against his throat. "Derek!" Jared reached forward, grabbing Derek's shoulder. I gripped the sides of my head, trying to control my rage.

But when I looked to Derek, I saw nothing but hatred. It wasn't directed at me, no, but the blonde whore in the next room. My teeth sharpened, my claws grew, and my eyesight went red. Derek's blood red eyes met mine, his canines glistening in the overhead light. At the same time, we looked at Jared, who had turned also, but seemed to have more control.

This wasn't his battle. He was merely backup.

Without a second thought, Derek kicked in the door. A shrill scream erupted from the side of the room, and Natalie rushed to cover herself with a thin blanket. Tied to the bed by rough ropes was a young werewolf boy, probably no more than sixteen. He was in his underwear and nothing else. This fueled my rage.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" she shrieked, "Guards! Guards!" "Too late, bitch," I growled, gnashing my fangs. "I don't believe it…" She said, her eyes glued to me. "Believe it!" I snarled, lurching forward and grabbing her by the forearm, slinging her into the wall furthest from us. She created a human sized dent, crashing to the floor in a mess of blonde hair and top sheets.

"You were supposed to die, slut!" she screeched, scrambling to stand, but she couldn't, as her feet were tied up in her only covering. "Well, you're going to, so I suggest you make your last words worthy." Her eyes were unbelieving, her expression would have been funny in a less tense moment.

I jumped forward then, slashing her face with my claws. The scream that came from her pierced my ears painfully, but it only pissed me off. I reached out and smacked her as hard as I could, and was surprised when her jaw came unhinged.

"You crazy fucking cunt!" She yelled. My eyes went red, thirsting for her death.

Derek lashed out then, using his knees to pin her arms to the floor until he got situated. It occurred to me that he was laying her out for me. "D-Derek, please! Don't do this, save me! I'll become an ally, I s-swear!" "Too late for that, you had a chance, but instead, you used it to shit on us and piss off the future Luna. Your mistake." I backed it up with a growl.

Derek's blood red eyes looked up to me, lovingly and full of pride. "She's all yours, baby." Smiling, I retracted my fangs, and walked calmly over, sitting down beside him, as he effortlessly had her pinned. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his and he accepted my kiss. Natalie's look was disgusted and angry.

"I'm going to fix what you hurt, Natalie," I said, gently running my fingers through Derek's black hair, "every touch, memory, all of _you_ , will be gone." I leaned down, brushing the hair from her forehead. "Oh, and by the way?" I said, flexing my sharp claws just above her face, "Our son is beautiful."

She gasped and I swiped forward, slashing her throat deeply and severing her head from her body.

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

"Want to explain to me why the hell you took so long?!" I was shocked at Aaden's sudden vehemence. "You had me worried sick! I feared the guards had gotten a hold of you, or worse!" "Babe, babe, calm down, deep breaths," I said, pulling her to me, kissing her hair. She sighed then, wrapping her arms possessively around me. I had to admit that I really liked this side of her.

"I told you, I had some business to care for. I got it done. There's someone I want you to meet, but we'll do that later. Come on, that hotel is calling my name."

We'd decided to stay somewhere quick and cheap overnight, as it would be dangerous to travel at night. If Lorcan Kern's people spotted us and we didn't make them out, they'd kill us off.

Aaden stayed glued to my side. The clinginess was new, but I couldn't say that I hated it. Her emotions were stable, so she wasn't upset, well, either that or she was suppressing them.

Upon checking in, I took our room key and her hand and we walked up the stairs, finding the number on the door, walking in and locking it. "I miss Galen." She said suddenly. "I can tell," I snickered. "I didn't mean it like that," She groaned, her hands going to her very engorged breasts, "although, wouldn't hurt to have him here to help me with this."

I chuckled, pulling her pump from our suitcase. "I'm glad you remembered, cause I sure as hell didn't," she said, gratefully taking the pump. I clicked my tongue at her, playfully shaking my head.

When she'd been able to relieve some of her pain, she sighed, looking to me with thankful eyes. "I have no clue how in the hell I'm going to wean him. I've been away for all of twenty hours, and this is the result."

"You'll figure it out." I said, smiling and stood. I put my fingers through the belt loops in her jeans, pulling her close to me so I could kiss her. She smelled so good.

"I was going to take a shower," she said, "care to join me?"

"Perhaps, but I have an idea before we do that." She smiled then, arching an eyebrow.

I led her to the bed, laying her down and kissing her deeply, probing her mouth with my tongue. She moaned, her hands massaging the nape of my neck. I felt myself getting harder, so I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down, just as she lifted her shirt.

She reached up and lifted my shirt, running her lips and tongue up my chest. I moaned softly, leaning down to receive her kiss. Without breaking the kiss, I unbuttoned and slid down her jeans, taking her lace panties with them. She stood before me in just her bra, which we agreed some time ago needed to stay on so we didn't hurt her. Her teasing fingers pulled at my boxers, and I kissed her jaw, gently sucking her neck before scraping her skin with my teeth.

She breathed out, pressing her lips just below my ear. "I have an idea, are you open to it?" "I'm open to anything at this point." She growled, her fingers digging into my chest.

Dominantly, I turned her, bending her over the edge of the bed and towering over her. "Okay?" I kept from growling. "As long as your hands are on me, Derek, I don't care."

I traced the smooth skin of her backside, sliding my fingers up her spine and to her neck, where I threw her hair to one side. I leaned over her, laying some of my weight on her since I knew she could take it. "Derek," she breathed. Music to my ears.

I teased her entrance with my fingers, making her take two fistfuls of the bedsheets. I put my hands on either side of her then, towering over her submissive body. I placed myself at her entrance and in one thrust, buried myself inside her to the hilt. She gasped, biting the inside of her arm. I gently took her fangs from her skin. "My job," I murmured in her ear, pulling out and thrusting into her again.

"Derek," she moaned quietly. I wrapped one arm around her, laying almost my full weight on her then and rocked my hips into hers. Her breathing grew rapid, as did my own. "Harder," she quietly requested. I complied, ramming myself into her. Her body began to shudder with light spasms of pleasure.

I reached around then with my free hand and massaged her folds, making her cry out. Her body shook gently as she came, squeezing me and bringing me to my own release. To drag out the effect, I turned her head slightly and buried my fangs into her neck, making her walls squeeze me even tighter.

When the waves subsided, I rolled over, pulling her up beside me. After a few moments of just lying there, we got up together and showered, ready to rest up for the following day.

 ****Hey everyone! I'm sorry It's been so loooooong! Fanfiction hasn't been letting anyone upload from what I can tell, but I've been trying! Please R &R and have a good day!****


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

I woke up enveloped in Derek's strong arms, my tangled hair laying in curls and tumbles around his head. Instantly, I missed the little bundle we kept between us, my heart clenching for half a second before I remembered that I would see him later today.

I gently moved Derek's arm from around me, surprised when he continued to sleep, and sat up. I pulled my jeans, a baggy black tank top, and undergarments from our bag and quietly got dressed. Derek usually woke up when I did, but I wasn't going to wake him if I could help it. We had had a long day yesterday.

I opened the door just enough for me to slide through and silently closed it. I headed down to the lobby, having smelled some wonderful scents from upstairs. When I reached the breakfast room, a few of our members had stumbled in, quite a few held a cup of coffee. The wolves nodded their heads when I met their eyes and I smiled and greeted them.

I snagged an apple and a banana from the fruit basket and began to head back upstairs when I felt Derek's emotions go panicky, then sour. I sighed.

"Good morning sunshine," I said sarcastically upon walking back in. "You didn't wake me." His voice was stern, surprisingly even angry. "No," I said, defensive and confused, "I thought I should let my husband sleep after a busy day and night." "Where did you go?" His tone didn't change.

"Downstairs to get something to munch on. I brought you a banana." I tossed the fruit on the bed beside him, moved to irritation myself. I took a bite from my apple. He growled then, throwing the sheets from him and standing, moving to be in front of me. He towered over me, his slight anger crashing into me. "Don't leave without letting me know anymore."

Angered, I tossed my apple in the garbage, no longer hungry, and walked to the side door, sliding it open and walking out onto the balcony. I dug my fingers into my skin, trying to control my rage. A busy, but decent day yesterday, followed up by great sex last night, and he wakes up grumpy. It would figure.

After about five minutes, he came out to the balcony also, dressed in his standard black shirt, jeans, and leather jacket, eating the banana. I resisted the urge to snatch it and ram it down his throat.

"Babe," he turned to me, but I didn't look at him, in fear that I just might punch him. He reached out then, tugging me to his side, his arm tight around my waist. "I was an asshole, I'm sorry," he said, sounding amused, "I just didn't like waking up alone and not knowing where you went." "I was gone for all of four minutes. It's not my fault you were sleeping like the dead."

He chuckled, his fingers lightly tracing my spine. He sighed, turned me and pressed his lips to mine. I hated when he did that. It immediately made me feel better. He was such a cheater.

"I have someone I want you to meet." "Oh? Who is this person?" "She's someone you'll love, I promise. She's the reason I had to take so long at Natalie's." I tried to push down the sudden possessiveness, but it sprung up and I couldn't contain it before Derek felt it.

"No worries, my love," he said, pecking my lips and fisting up the back of my shirt, "My eyes are only for you. She's family." I felt foolish. He'd never be with someone else, he couldn't. We were bound to each other. "What's her name?" I asked, suddenly really curious. A part of me hoped that it was Cora, so that I could finally meet my sister-in-law, but at the same time, it didn't feel like it would be her. Derek would have gotten to her way before yesterday.

"You'll meet her momentarily. I'll let her tell you. Come on." He said, taking my hand after throwing the banana peel off the balcony into the woods. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

When we got downstairs, everyone was alert and ready to move. We had more plans to make upon getting home, and I was ready to see Galen, but I sensed the new girl, finding her caramel colored head among the bodies of Farren, Jared and the rest of the group. The Luna in me immediately reacted to seeing her, regardless of the fact that I had yet to see her face. She was family. A Hale, a tie to his almost completely diminished side.

Derek cleared his throat and all the wolves stood, respectively nodding once more. The girl with the light brown waves stood and shyly looked our way. I gripped Derek's hand. She looked so much like a Hale, there was no mistaking her heritage. Her scared, yet warm, brown eyes hovered carefully over my figure, an instant respect being established. I looked questionably up to Derek, who, much to my surprise, grinned down at me, and began leading me forward.

We stopped in front of her and she gave a tiny smile, then scared the hell out of me by basically jumping on Derek, giving him a warm hug. I had expected jealousy to follow on my end, but it didn't. Instead, protectiveness flowed through me, bonding me to this young girl as Beta and Luna. I could tell she felt it too, because when she let Derek go, she turned to me.

"You must be Aaden." As shy as she seemed, I was floored when her strong voice came clearly. "Yes." I smiled, no longer able to keep it hidden. Without a word, she came closer, asking without speaking, and I opened my arms to her. She gave me as fierce a hug as she had Derek. I realized then that she smelled like him too, just not so ashy.

"Derek didn't tell me about you," I said, pulling back to look at her. "Figures, he always forgets to mention important things." She gave him the Hale look. I giggled. "My name is Malia. I was captured by Natalie's people about a month ago. I was on my way to join you, or at least Derek since he'd not told me about you before I contacted him. I was traveling with three others. They didn't make it. When Natalie heard that I was related, she figured that she'd keep me as a surprise."

I felt my heart turn in anger for a second remembering Natalie and what she'd done, but pushed it away. We'd gained not one, not two, but seven new members. They'd been under Natalie for a while and wanted to rebel, but were scared and young. One even included the young werewolf boy she'd had tied to her bed last night. Turned out he was fifteen, with no living family as far as he knew. He told us that his name was Oscar.

I pushed away my rushing thoughts and turned back to Malia. "Well, I'm so happy to have met you Malia. It's nice to have, not only our group, but our family extending. Anything you didn't tell her, hon?" I asked, and he shook his head before giving me a side wink. I smiled, understanding that he'd tell me later.

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

Aaden crawled into the backseat with me, cuddling against me. When she'd left without me this morning, I'd panicked, hoping that she wouldn't see or meet Malia before I had the chance to introduce them. I knew they'd get along, but I had wanted to make sure to be there.

But as I was about to tell her, there was a bigger surprise waiting for Malia. "So?" She asked on cue. "I haven't told her about Galen. She's spoke to me for a long time about kids, and it was supposed to be a surprise for when she arrived, it just got delayed." "Oh, she'll be so happy. Everyone loves Galen. And I look forward to having a lighter chest," she murmured the end, making me laugh. "I'll bet."

It took us another long stretch of time to reach the house, but I felt my relief and Aaden's as we pulled back into the driveway. "Home sweet home," she mumbled, pressing her lips gently to my jaw. Farren's eyes met mine in the mirror and she nodded. I knew she'd been looking forward to getting home to Spencer almost as much as Aaden and I did with our son. It was no secret anymore that they were together, it just stayed on the low end of the discussion pool.

As soon as Farren put the car in park, Aaden was out of the car and through the door of the house. I hurried to catch up, and got there just in time to see her quickly, yet gently, lift Galen from his bassinet.

"Hello, hello my darling, Mommy missed you so much!" Galen's answering gurgles charmed her, and once again, I felt pride. At four months old, Galen was stretching the seams of a nine month old's onesie. He was definitely going to be built like me, strong and independent so that one day, he could run the pack and protect his own Luna and children.

It shamed me to remember how I'd stressed Aaden to get rid of him. Had anyone been able to prove how I'd feel about him, I would never have uttered a word to her about it.

Aaden interrupted my thoughts by walking over, the baby on her shoulder. "Hey there little man," I said, beaming when he smiled at me around his little balled up fist. I took him when Aaden offered him to me, laying him in the crook of my arm before wrapping my other around my wife. I eagerly awaited Malia to appear in the door.

Amy came rushing from down the stairs, leaping into Jared's arms before he'd even gotten through the door, and Spencer came quickly down the stairs shortly after, seeking Farren's embrace, which he received seconds later. Jessica rushed up from the basement, running outside and hopping into Vlad's arms. And then there was Malia, laughing with Oscar as they came into their new home.

When she looked up, she stopped, making Oscar look up, alarmed. Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears as they landed on Galen's little body. She cleared her throat several times before saying, "Derek, why didn't you tell me?" All eyes turned to watch what was going on.

"Surprise," I said sheepishly, shrugging slightly and looking down onto the small face of my son. She walked over, almost like she was afraid he'd disappear. When she was close enough, she peered down, her eyes lighting up again when he gave her his standard, heart swelling smile. "He looks just like her," she murmured, "can I…?"

Without hesitation, I put him in her arms. He cooed, reaching up and placing semi-wet fingers on her cheek. "Hello Baby," she said, kissing his little head. "What is his name?" "Galen."

"Well, happy to meet you, Galen. I'm Malia."

 ****Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all like the introduction of Malia! I felt like Derek should have a family member come in, since Cora might not ever show up. Please R &R and have a good day!****


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 _ **~Farren POV~**_

I sat straight up from my troubled slumber, awaken from yet another dream. I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead, trying to ease to dull aching that was beginning there. Curse my half human side.

I was prepared to get annoyed, when I felt strong arms surround me from the side. Love washed through me. Even in his sleep, Spencer knew when I needed him. His eyes fluttered lightly before shutting again. "Farren?" He mumbled. "I'm okay. Bad dream, go back to sleep." I leaned down and kissed his hair. We hadn't shared a passionate night together yet, mostly because I had cold feet, but there was also the possibility that I could hurt him. But all the same, I loved having him beside me in the night.

I gently laid back down beside him, laying my cool hand on his bare upper arm, just below the shoulder. I felt his blood racing beneath my palm, and I soaked it up.

My thoughts slid to Galen. He was such a beautiful and perfect child. He hardly cried, usually only if he needed something, and he only screamed if Aaden didn't get dinner in his mouth fast enough or he was hurt. That temper came from Derek Hale, and Derek Hale only. I smiled to myself. I envisioned holding a little boy that looked like Spencer. Although it scared the hell out of me, I had to admit that I wasn't opposed. Maybe one day.

It had been almost a month since we'd attacked and taken down Natalie, and Peyton had followed shortly. Our mission now was to take down Kyle Jacinto, a vampire who had been under my father for nearly fifty years. If I had thought at all that I could sway him to fight with us, I would have been wrong. Kyle was a good 'friend' and loyal wasn't a good enough word to describe his allegiance.

Once he was out of the way, we were down to the meat of the war. Lorcan Kern. I hadn't seen the bastard face to face in almost three years. I was sure he was looking forward to beating us down. But I had something he didn't, and that was Derek and Aaden.

It had always been a sick dream of his to collect and enslave the Alpha and his Luna, whomever they would've been. When Talia Hale and her husband Sage, had died in that terrible fire, all inheritance had gone to Derek as the male, despite the fact that Laura was the oldest. She'd still been an Alpha, just not as high in regard as Derek.

I'm sure it had more than pissed Lorcan Kern off when Derek had sworn in to the _opposite_ side of this war. The terrible thing was, and I'd hide it forever if I could, Lorcan had discovered Aaden before we did. He hadn't been totally sure, but it was so obvious, especially when I took Derek to look at her way before we'd recruited her. The protectiveness in his eyes had betrayed him, and I had known for sure. It wasn't but two months later that I would have brought her into this mess.

With my mind so busy, I was startled when I heard a crash downstairs, then yelling. My first thought was that this was an invasion.

I threw my robe on and ran downstairs. I both loved and hated what I was presented with.

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

I sat straight up, immediately laying my hand over my son. He was still sleeping soundly, like the dead. Derek had sat up also, but I had missed it in making sure our son was okay.

"What the hell?" Derek muttered.

"Where the hell is she? I haven't seen her in over a year! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

"You cannot be fucking serious," I growled, throwing the covers aside. "Stay with Galen, I'll be right back."

I pulled down on the little slip like covering I was wearing, feeling a little exposed as I walked into the hallways. "Calm down, please, we can settle this calmly."

That was Farren's voice, both tired and slightly irritated. The other voice, though, was my main concern. "Calmly?! You've hidden her out in the damn boondocks! I WANT-" "Mom!" I said, stomping down my excitement at seeing her after so long.

"My baby," she said, suddenly the picture of tranquility. She rushed over, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I felt my anger diminishing, and realized how much I had missed her. "Yeah. Hi, Mom. Can I ask what the hell you're doing here?" She pulled back, looking at me with this face that said I should know.

"I came to see you of course! Where's Derek? I should get to actually say hello to my son-in-law, shouldn't I?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Mom? News flash, it's two thirty in the morning. My husband, and every other sane person in this house, is asleep."

"Yes, yes. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find you?" "Mom…" I wanted to scream at her! She was in so much danger it wasn't even funny, and if I knew her, and I did, she asked around, possibly even had professionals hunt us down. She could have just killed us all.

I grabbed her arm and hauled her into an adjacent room, slamming the door. "What did you do to find us?" I hated the scared look on her face, but I had to know. "I made some calls. Had your cell tracked." "Did anyone you talk to look scary? Unhuman almost, and deadly?" I had to come right out with it. My child might be at stake, my husband, friends and pack also.

"No, Aaden, sweetie, what are you talking about? Are you in trouble? Is it drugs? Oh for the love of everything, please tell me it isn't drugs." "Mom, focus! Drugs are the least of our problems. Who did you give my information to?" "Only the police looking for your number. Aaden, what's going on?" "Mom, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but what you've done…if it ends up in the wrong hands…"

"Lord have mercy, Aaden. What the hell is going on? I demand an explanation **now**." "I can't tell you everything Mom, if I do, it will involve you too." "I know you can't understand Aaden, but I am your mother. A mother will die for her child. Now you tell me what the fucking hell is going on, this instant!"

Oh, but I understand perfectly. Could I get her to believe me? Should I lie? What if….?

I calmed immediately as I felt Derek enter the room. "Aaden?" "Derek. What are you doing up?" "I fe-, er, heard the yelling. Mrs. Carrow, you're looking radiant." Derek said in his usual, always somewhat bored voice. "Cut the bullshit," she replied, holding her arms out and giving Derek a big hug, "how are you, son?" "Been better," he said, giving her a brief squeeze, "what are you here for?" She sighed, "Must I explain wanting to see my daughter and her husband? I haven't seen you in almost a year and a half. Is that not reason enough?" "Mrs. Carrow-" "Rose or Mom." She demanded. I stifled a laugh.

"…Rose," he started again awkwardly, "we're in a trying place right now. It's not completely safe for everyone, including yourself, to be passing around knowledge of our whereabouts." "Oh, with this not safe stuff again," she nearly growled, "I gave my daughter to you to protect and love. What are you guys in trouble for?" "Mom-" I was loudly interrupted by Galen's sudden screaming.

I knew that cry. He was hungry and there was not going to be any settling until I was feeding him. I hadn't wanted her to find out about her grandchild this way, but better late than never.

"Who the hell is that?" My mother, confused, asked bluntly. I sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this way, but….follow me." I saw Derek's face light up. Always so prideful of his son. I smiled.

"Tell me what?" She asked, following me into the hallway and to the den where Farren cradled my very upset son. I felt my heart lighten, my eyes change, and love run through me as I leaned down to hold my son. He calmed a little as I nestled him into the crook of my arm. I turned for slight privacy and lowered my shirt to feed him. Once he was latched on, I turned. Derek's face was almost visibly shining with happiness, but my mother's face was a mixture of hurt, terror, excitement and many other things. "Please don't be mad," I said to her, gaining her stunned eyes, "I didn't say anything because my pregnancy was bad. You wouldn't have been happy to see me that way. There was a lot going on." I looked down into my nursing son's face.

Tears pooled in her purple eyes before spilling down her soft cheeks. "Is he real? I'm afraid if I take a step, he'll disappear." I laughed then. "He's real, Mom. Isn't he beautiful?"

She said nothing, but instead came closer, looking down onto his face. She gently brushed away the hair from his forehead, and, almost in a scared movement, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his downy head. I fed him just enough to hold him and pulled away, turning him so she could see him.

She reached out and softly rubbed his cheek with the back of her finger. He gave her a bright smile before reaching up and gripping it. "Oh," she sighed lovingly. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked, already pushing him toward her. She took him, looking into his warm little gray eyes, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He gurgled and she cuddled him close.

"What a surprise," she said, sounding as though she might tear up again, "I have a grandbaby. What's his name?"

"Galen. Galen Spencer."

 ****I hope you all liked the reintroduction of Rose! I wanted her back in the story for a while, so here she is! She's going to be a great strength to Aaden, but how will she react when she's been told the whole, real truth? Please tell me what you think!****


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

"Is that all?"

"I just told you we're werewolves…and all you can say is "is that all?"

I stared, bewildered, at my mother, who stood with a hand on her hip and her eyes flashing wildly. "Aaden, I'm so relieved you aren't drug dealers that I can't even explain it to you." "Mom! We're in danger, ALL of us, including you now that you know the truth! Why are you not even worried?"

"Darling, if we die, we die, there's nothing that can stop that. It will suck ass if we do, but I'd rather die with you than die alone wondering what happened to you." I couldn't believe my ears. She was a worry wart ninety-six percent of the time, and here she was calmly accepting fate.

"Well, as we're going into battle, you'll need to remain here for your protection. I need you to take care of Galen. Now that you've become an ally, one that must stay here, that means Amy can now come fight as well. You'll have Spencer to keep you company."

"All right." In my relief, I let my eyes flash at her, and she startled before smiling. She was taking this like a real champ, and I had to be proud of her. If we won, maybe I'd bring her into the family, if she wanted.

I pushed my hair back and reached for Derek's hand. He and Farren had devised a great plan to take down Kyle, and it had succeeded, but with several casualties. Kyle hadn't gone down easy, which we had expected, but nothing could have prepared us for the small war he'd unleashed on us. We'd lost several vampires, and three wolves, including young Oscar. It had broken my heart. We'd saved him from Natalie's grasp, only for him to die just two battles in.

I'd looked forward to his victory.

I offered Derek my strength, and he took it gratefully, pressing his lips to mine. We knew that the kisses we shared now might be our last.

In exactly thirty-six hours, we were making a beeline for Lorcan Kern's castle.

I was scared. Not really for myself, but for my husband, my pack, my friends, my mother and most of all, my infant son. If the King's guards took us all down, they would eventually find our base. There was no way Spencer, my mother and Galen could fend them off for two seconds.

I drew from Derek's comforting squeeze to my hand. He was assuring me that we'd be okay, but I wished I could believe it. To my left, my mother was walking and bouncing Galen, who was very content. He'd fallen in love with his Grandma, and I was glad, because on the off chance they did survive, I knew he'd be with someone who loved him too.

I sighed then, walking with Derek into Farren's mapped out room. She brought forth a map of the castle, showing us where we'd need to enter, and then those of us who survived, would exit through the gate. We memorized every corner and crevice until our heads were ready to explode.

When we'd grown tired, each of us had headed upstairs with heavy hearts, full minds and one desire: to be with the ones we loved. If nothing else, it was going to be a comfort to just be held. I knew how they felt.

Derek gently took our sleeping son from Mom's arms, and she bid us goodnight before going to her new room. He cradled Galen as we climbed, and I reached over and placed a hand on his stomach. My darling son, oh, I was going to miss him like crazy.

Would I live to see him crawl, or walk? Would I get to hear his first word? Would I be there to hold him when he came in crying after he'd scraped his knees? I had never realized before how much I would want from having a child. The first time he ever said 'I love you', would I witness it?

"Babe," Derek said, coming to lay beside me. I placed Galen between us gently, soaking up his soft skin and tiny snores. "I know," I said, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. "Don't cry," he said gently, reaching over to stroke my cheek, "we're going to make it. We're going to beat the King, and we're going to raise our son together. Surrounded by family." I nodded, trying to accept that.

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I woke up early, but it was good, considering I wasn't sleeping much anyway. I looked over to Aaden, and she slept, Galen tucked comfortably in her arms. I was glad that she could, she'd been so troubled the night before. I was going to hate myself for having to wake her up and take the baby to Rose. But I couldn't deny it long, because we were heading out very soon. This was what we'd spent years training, recruiting, and fighting for. The thought made my heart trip over itself. Soon, to whoever's hands it belonged to, the King would be dead. No longer would my race be enslaved, or trampled on. No longer would I dread raising my son in this world. Soon, we'd be free.

I carefully slid to the edge of the bed and slipped on my shirt and jacket. I eased into my jeans so that I wouldn't wake up the baby, then pulled on my socks. It was time to wake up Aaden.

Gently, I placed my hand on her shoulder, and leaned down to press my lips just below her ear. She stirred gently, her arms tightening around Galen. "Babe," I whispered, pressing my lips to her jaw. She gently sighed and opened her eyes, glowing purple. "It's time."

She swallowed hard before kissing Galen's head. She stroked his cheek gently, then shook him just enough to wake him up. Before he could fuss much, she pressed him to her breast. She nursed him while she one handedly pulled on her jeans and socks. This woman amazed me sometimes.

After a few minutes, she unlatched him and rocked him back to sleep. She held him out to me so that she could clean up and finish getting dressed. I held my little son in front of me, taking in his image one last time before we left. His sweet little face, reminding me so much of my mother. His soft little body, those chubby cheeks that demanded kisses. And I couldn't help myself.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his forehead, then both cheeks, then his chin. I rarely did anything like this, but I was saying goodbye for a while, though I was determined to not make it forever.

When Aaden came back in with her hair tied up and her fight face on, I took a deep breath and kissed Galen's head one last time before handing him to her, and I followed her to Rose's room just down the hall. Rose was already awake, though not dressed, and she was reading a book. "Is it time?" She asked sullenly, before putting the book aside. Aaden nodded, before walking over, placing a last kiss on Galen's cheek and handing him to Rose. Rose placed him beside her on the bed before she stood and wrapped her arms fiercely around Aaden. "I love you, so much. Now, you fight like hell and you come back to us." "Love you, Mom." Aaden said, and then Rose turned to me.

She walked over, then looked me dead in the eyes. "Be her strength, son. Fight for each other, fight for your friends, and come back safe." She reached up and placed soft hands on both sides of my face, "I'm proud of you. And I love you." With this, she stunned me by kissing my forehead. I rubbed her wrist, and ignored the awkwardness I felt before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "We'll be back home soon, ready for a new life."

This was a promise.

 ****Okay! Next chapter will begin the biggest battle yet for the vampire/werewolf family! Are you looking forward to it? Please R &R! Have a good day!****


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 _ **~Farren POV~**_

I refused to shed tears over this.

I was on my way, with my friends, no, my family in tow, to kill the one man who needed it more than anyone ever had before. I'd hugged Spencer close, and kissed him goodbye, and that was all that I had needed to be sent away with. He'd stay at base, protected and accompanied, and even though I might die, he had a chance to go on. But, I wasn't going to die, dammit.

That bastard was.

I looked over to Aaden and Derek, holding hands. They'd had the most trouble all morning saying goodbye, but I didn't think harshly about them. Hell, if I had a child depending on the outcome of my actions, I'd be worried and upset too. They were so strong though, and in a slight way, I envied their dueling strengths. They drew power from each other, and that's why we'd win this war, but man, it would have been wonderful to have that with Spencer.

I thought about Jared and Amy, Jessica and Vlad. All of the pack, all the vampires. Their lives depended on this that was happening. It was win or lose, with no in between. They won the battle, or they lost their lives.

But, what I hadn't expressed yet, was that there was a secret plan up my sleeve. Granted, I planned on my own death, but I would rather die knowing my family had a chance than die fighting and never knowing for sure except that they were all as good as dead.

If nothing else, I wanted to make sure that Aaden and Derek got home to their son.

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

When we arrived at the entrance to the castle gates, we stashed the cars in the trees and went on foot to sneak in. Hopefully, this attack wouldn't be seen.

Farren signaled that there were guards ahead, and then she mouthed, "Seven."

Seven guards, and we had to take them down without the alarm sounding. Thankfully, four of them were making rounds. Without a peep, Jared, Derek, Farren and I crept into the shadows of the trees edge and waited. When the latter three were distracted by Amy breaking twigs off to the left, we reached out from behind their trees and caught the guards.

I closed off the vampire's throat, making talking impossible, and then I ripped his head off. Across from me, Derek held the head of his own victim, and then he turned and threw it through the woods, never to be found. Farren and Jared hid their own fallen, and we stalked the next three. They were so close to death, and they wouldn't know it until it was too late.

"Yeah, I mean, do you think they'll come soon?" One guard spoke to the other, and the other replied. "Well of course, the Princess has nothing but bloodlust for the creaky old bastard. Did you hear that they took out Kyle?" The other sighed. "Yeah, this is scary, man. I heard that they only took ten casualties. They are really powerful. Wish we'd traded in and fought sometimes."

"Too late for that." Farren's dark voice took them off guard and quickly, Derek, Jared and I snapped their necks and took off their heads.

"The only problem now is getting into the place. We're going to need a keycard, so let's search the bodies." Farren began pawing through the closest body's pockets. It wasn't until Jared came sprinting back from the woods with a gray card in hand that we got a hold of it. "He's really upped security. Usually there's only two guards out front. Must have scared him." Farren grinned rather evilly before sliding the card into an almost invisible slot.

" _Identification number, please."_ Came the robotic voice. "Damn it!" Farren whisper yelled, "He fucking replaced the password lock!" "What do we do, then?" "We're going to have to go over the gate. None of these sorry bastards have a number code on them, we checked already. Derek, gimme a boost."

Derek knelt, ready to lift her. Once she was on the other side, she took a pin from her pocket and broke the inside of the lock on the gate. The padlock fell to the ground and she opened the gate door just enough for us all to slide through. "Remember, no noise. Everyone's senses are hyped up in trying to prepare for our arrival. We have to get the surprise on them."

Then, she stunned us all. Her look grew stern, yet loving in a way. "You all fight the good fight. Know that you've been my family all along, and I care deeply for all one hundred and twelve of you," she glanced around the many faces, seeming choked up but hiding it well, "I kept you all unaware of my intentions, and now I must leave you. I'm going to make a dangerous attempt to get straight to the King. If you cut off the snake's head, the body dies. Take care of each other."

I reached out to grab her arm, but she disappeared, just like that.

I looked to Derek, and he seemed troubled, before he stood tall. There was the Alpha. And as he took position, I rose to mine. I put my hand on his shoulder, and we looked back on the group. "All of you, let's end this. Fight bravely, make us proud. There's going to be a new tactic. Farren must be kept secret, as for the rest of us, let's raise some hell."

I felt my fangs prodding my lips, my claws sharpen and my eyes light up. Derek, and the wolves all morphed as well. The vampires cracked their knuckles and popped their necks, warming themselves up for the fight.

We gave it two minutes, and I pressed a chaste kiss to Derek's cheek, then he took my hand and with that, we ran at the door.

We were surprised at the effort it took to break it down, but it couldn't withstand the force of us all, and it gave a heavy groan as it crashed to the marbled floors, sounding the alarm. Derek roared and I gave an answering growl, and suddenly, from all corners of the castle, guards and wolves and vampires came flooding like ants. They all held weapons of deadly proportions, from fists to maces to knives and swords. Some had bats, and wolves were decked out in silver chains.

My heart began beating out of my chest, but I raced forward the same time Derek did, our group falling in right behind us.

It didn't take but two seconds for the groups to collide. All at once, the sounds of rushing feet, swords clanging, and people screaming erupted from every corner. I saw a young wolf girl from our group go down and a large male vampire stomped her head in. I took out a guy coming from my right, then took a hit with a bat from a woman. I reached out and snatched her footing out from under her, disarmed her and tore her throat out.

Derek was fighting off four vampires, and behind the struggle was a wolf, stalking and waiting for the chance to come in for a quick and deadly kill. Without thinking, I leapt from my space and bombarded him, pinning him down and roaring my rage into his face. His teeth snapped at my throat, and I used my claws to rob him of the flesh on his chest. He gurgled his last breath beneath me and I leapt up, snatching one of the vampires off of Derek's back and throwing her through the wall and into the waiting arms of a fellow vampire.

Before I could turn around, I was suddenly overridden by vampires. They hopped on top of me, hitting me with sharp objects. I shrieked in pain as I felt a blade slide into my back, and it was then topped off with a fanged bite to my shoulder. My anger helped raise me, and Derek's red eyes met mine for a half a second. That gave me all the spare power I needed.

Accepting his lent strength, I rose from the ground with the vampires still beating me from behind, and moved forward, catching them off guard when I swung my foot back and knocked them to the ground. I took his outstretched hand, combining our power, and we went to kicking the shit out of them together.

Amy screamed behind me, and I turned, watching as a wolf took a hunk from her waist while a vampire held her captive. I whirled towards them, knocking them down and bloodying the wolf's nose.

I wasn't aware of how long the fighting was going on, but I was terrified when I saw vampires and wolves taking to the road outside. Ally or not, they couldn't be allowed to leave. I gasped as I looked, and all around me, I was surrounded by the bodies of my friends. _No, no, no!_ I screamed.

We were losing, and there was nothing we could do.

"Derek! THE GATE!" I screamed. He nodded and ran after the few stragglers, catching two and breaking their heads off. Much to my relief, I'd find out later that Jared had run ahead, blocked the gate and killed those who arrived that were not allies.

Just as we got through with the opposing team, I sighed. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Said Silas. But Derek shook his head. "That wasn't even a portion of what there is. I don't know where the rest are, but they are waiting for us." I felt my shoulders droop.

"Keep fighting, everyone." Derek's words were strong, but his body was tired. I could feel it.

It was eerily quiet. We hurriedly ran through, searching rooms, and found no one. "The main room." Derek said as we came up to two huge doors. Sighing, he began pushing the door and I helped with the other.

We weren't expecting the hell we'd just arrived to. Inside those doors, stood hundreds of people, armed and ready. They didn't wait for us to take it all in before they were on top of us. "RETREAT!" Derek's voice cut through the yelling and stomping feet. I was suddenly more terrified than I'd ever been. If he was screaming for us to leave, we were outnumbered more than we could handle, and we were going to die.

Our group began to dwindle in seconds. They fought hard, but couldn't get the upper hand. I watched as a wolf jumped on top of Justin, and tore his throat out. Tears pricked my eyes, but there was no saving him, and I had to run. Derek found me in the cacophony of noise and the bustle of chaos. He had a large, bleeding gash on his forehead. "We have got to MOVE!" He yelled, gripping my hand. We took off, snaking through the crowds of death. I saw Amy smash a guy's head in, Jared rip off the arm of another wolf, Silas break a vampire woman's nose. But in all, this wasn't enough.

"RUN!" I yelled, and within seconds, our little bits of broken group began running after us. We retreated down the hallway where we'd just fought, the walls sprayed with blood. I had to hold my mouth when I tripped over the body of a dead ally.

"Close the gates! Don't let them escape!" Cried the leader of the opposing army. _Oh, please, no!_ I cried out mentally. If they trapped us, we were goners.

I was shocked when in our running, I glanced back to see a mess of wild orange hair running after us, a big group hot on her tail. "Derek!" I yelled. "We can't wait on her! We have to go!"

The gate doors were creaking closed automatically. Allies of the group were sliding through, pulling those behind them through before it closed. _We aren't going to make it._ I thought somberly.

We got to the door just in time to slide through and we ran down the road and to the top of the hill.

"Farren, _NO_!" I cried out.

I looked back just in time to watch the gates slam closed in front of Farren, and she disappeared under the hands of the angry vampires.

 ****Wow, things are not going well for the group. Their numbers are lower than when they started and they've lost Farren! Predictions on what you think will happen? Please R &R!** **


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 _ **~Farren POV~**_

My plan had fucked up…

BIG time.

As I had reached the King's chambers, I'd been overridden by unexpected company. I had not been expecting all hell to have broken loose downstairs either.

I was glad that Aaden and Derek got through, but it had been my worst nightmare when the gate had closed in my face. Now, I was at the mercy of dear old Dad.

I'd been captured, brought back to the King, and forced to my knees. I stayed like this now, awaiting for the bastard to show his face. Finally, I heard the doors on the opposite end of the main room open, and his all too familiar footsteps.

He walked to the throne at the head of the room and sat down, chuckling as he went. _You just wait, you bastard._ I thought, feeling a little smug.

"Farren Briar Gardenia Caverly," he stated my full name, pissing me off instantly, before continuing, "seems you've been messing around with too big a mission. Tsk, tsk." "Yeah, and until last evening, we were demolishing everything in our paths, what makes you think we'll back down now?"

I didn't receive an answer, but instead was kicked hard in the ribs and pushed toward the throne. Coughing, I tried to sit up, but growled when he reached forward and took me by the throat, angrily glaring into my eyes. "I never would have believed you could get this far, and for what? You're going to _lose_." His breath wafted over my face, and I shuddered, smelling blood, and I believed it to be fresh. "As the princess, you should have known first and foremost that treason would get you killed. But, as punishment, I'm going to make you watch your friends die."

I let anger radiate through me, giving me extra adrenaline. "Oh yeah?" I scoffed, "I have something you don't!" "What could you possibly have that I don't already?"

"The Alpha and his Luna."

Lorcan Kern's body went stiff, rigid. With a roar, he stood, gripping my throat tightly, cutting off my supply of air. I struggled against his vampire strength, but I could only do so much with my half human side. " _Foolish girl!_ " He bellowed, his eyes turning a brilliant shade of crimson, "You cannot defeat me! I will kill you first!"

He threw me onto the ground, delivering a swift, sharp kick to my stomach before I could recoup. I coughed more, sucking in small, precious bits of air between heaves.

After a few minutes, Lorcan replaced his calm demeanor once more, and sat down. I looked up at him from the floor, blood dripping from my nose. "Arrogant child," he said, looking down at me as if I were the most pathetic thing he'd ever seen, "you have no hope. My guards took down almost your entire group yesterday evening. The young Alpha will not return for little you when he's got a Luna to protect. Loyalties never last when love plays a part."

Oh, how wrong he was. What he didn't know, and never would, is that Aaden and Derek weren't fighting for themselves. They were fighting for their family. They might not make it in time to save me, but they would put an end to Lorcan's reign, that I knew for certain.

I hauled myself to my feet and spat a mixture of blood and saliva at the foot of his throne. "Be it me, or them, or a random ally, you will die." I said to him. He said nothing, then smiled.

"Take her down to the dungeon boys. Use your imaginations."

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

"I can't believe Farren's dead…"

Hearing my own voice utter those words still sent shock waves through me. Farren was dead…?

Could it really be? But there was absolutely no way she could have survived that trampling and the beatings. "What the hell are we going to tell Spencer?"

I sat on the grass, letting Derek give me strength and I offered him mine. We couldn't return to the base; that would be dangerous. So, we were camped out in an open field, praying for daylight.

"I highly doubt the King would allow them to just kill her, Aaden," he glanced down at me before returning his eyes to the woods edge, "he'll have her beaten, tortured, possibly burned alive. There may be a way and time to save her. We have to try."

"What can we do?" "Fight. We're going to rest here for a while, then we're going to attack again. If the King dies, the others will run off. We have to get rid of him." I agreed, but there were so few of us. We'd gone from 112 people last night to fifty-four. With so little, could we fight our way to the King?

We had to try.

When the sun was just beginning to rise, we called a meeting, attempting to devise a new strategy. But, I was determined, while they fought their ways to him, I needed to find Farren. If she was alive, and damn, I sure hoped she was, I'd get her freed and we'd join back in.

Derek agreed to this, even though he didn't like it. But, then a thought occurred to me.

Draw the bad guys to us.

"Derek, if we make them come here, they won't have the advantage of hiding places. If we bring them to the open field, there's nowhere to run." He looked at me in surprise, and I saw the wheels in his head turning. "Okay everyone!" He said loudly, bringing them in again, "Your Luna has spoken. There will be a change of plans. Instead of attacking the castle again, we're going to bring them here. I need all of you to get ready for this. Once we've attracted them here, Aaden will sneak into the castle and retrieve Farren. Are we clear?"

There were mumbles of agreeing and I stood taller. "I love you," Derek said, bringing his lips down on mine. "And I love you. Fight hard, and I'll see you when I come back."

Now, I stood just outside the castle, hiding in the foliage of the plants and bushes. Derek, as well as another twenty people, ran through the still open castle door, and minutes later, came running back out. It took a little while, but suddenly, there was a crowd rushing out of the door, taking off down the trail, scarily quiet. They were using their senses to try and find their trail, one that they had deliberately left behind.

I waited until the coast was clear, when the last person had rushed out for a while, then climbed out of my hiding place. Just as I reached the door, I heard the fight start from the field, and worry set in my heart. _Focus,_ I thought, _save Farren. This is your job. Save her, bring your family back and serve justice!_

I snuck into the place, running mostly on my tip toes over the hard floors, begging no sound to echo. I dashed into a room silently after almost catching the attention of a roaming guard. I waited until he passed in front of me, then sprung and took his head off.

"One less of you to worry about." I mumbled, then went in the direction he had come from.

Thankfully, I came across a door in the floor. Opening it slightly, I nearly gagged at the sudden, raging smell that invaded my nostrils. Blood, pain, tears. I listened closely, hearing nothing until I took the first step.

"Fucking asshole!" That was Farren's voice!

She was alive at least, but for how long if I did not hurry? Holding my breath for a few seconds, I silently rushed down the stairs, using my ears to try and find her exact position. Stopping in front of one door, I was startled when a bear of a man came hurriedly out of a door just yards away. I pushed myself against the wall, hoping he didn't see me. He turned away from me and began walking down the corridor.

Sighing quietly, I went to the door he'd come from and opened it. A dank room was lit by a single, flickering bulb, and there was no sign of Farren, but in the corner, there was a withered looking figure. I walked over quietly for a closer look, but the body made no noise or an attempt to move. I reached out and pressed my fingers to the throat, but received no answering thump. This person was dead.

Feeling a new wave of sickness overcome me, I backed up, and made my way back out the door. I checked every door in this direction with no luck. I was about to turn and go in the opposite direction when I heard Farren yelling again. That came from the east wing, and I made my way carefully over, pausing to listen for her again.

She didn't disappoint me.

"Take that thing and shove it up your ass!" Screams followed her words, and I quickly made my way in without being noticed. The guy chuckled angrily, wielding a cattle prod, sticking it to random parts of her body every few seconds. "Fucker," she said weakly. "Oh just wait Princess, you've got more fun, creative things coming your way."

"Not on my watch." I growled, repeating the words she'd once used when coming to save me. Quickly, I leapt on him, ripping his head from his body, and throwing it into the corner of the room.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." She said, trying to sound amused, but pain etched her words. "I'm going to get you out of here." "No," she groaned, "I don't leave until that asshole is dead in pieces." "Farren, you're beyond weak and ill." "I don't care. Help me, Aaden, please."

I sighed, then untied her wrists. They were bloody from the ropes that had had her suspended midair, and she rubbed them once her feet hit the floor. "Come on," she said quietly, struggling to walk normally to the door. "Farren-"

"You're not talking me out of this. He dies, today." I wanted to scream in frustration, but I understood. We were going to have to cut the snake's head off.

I helped her up the stairs. "Where is Derek?" She asked. "Fighting. They lured them to the field away from here." "What? That's…that's genius! Lorcan Kern never figured on his warriors leaving the battle grounds. He's as good as dead without protection."

Without another word, she took off, painfully, running in the direction of the main room. Sure enough, when we arrived there, he was inside, sitting on a golden throne, reading some papers, with a guard on either side of him.

Angrily, she slammed open the doors. The King stood at once, angered by the loud intrusion, then a look of disbelief came over him. "It can't be…" He said, his eyes growing rounder and paler by the second.

"It _can_ be," Farren spoke, sounding triumphant, "and it is. This ends, now."

"Guards! They're in the main room!" "Too late for that! They're outside, they can't hear you!" She was victorious already, and she knew it.

The King's face grew angry, his eyes deepening to red. "That's not possible! You're just a mutant! You cannot defeat me!"

The two guards on his sides decided this was the time to bail, and they took off out of the side doors in the room. "Fools! Come back here and defend your king!" Lorcan cried out angrily, but they neither turned around nor made an effort to.

Farren's cold eyes struck at her father. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to avenge my mother, Ella, VANA!" She screamed the last name, flying across the room and smashing her fist into his cheek. He roared with anger before reaching out and smacking her down.

She rose back up without going down fully and bashed his chin with her head. He screamed then, and I was taken back to see how she'd mutilated the bottom half of his face with that. His jaw had unhinged, hanging open as if there were no support. "You little bitch!" He yelled around his broken face.

"That was for Vana and Ella," then she swung out and connected her foot to his chest. At once, she came down hard and crushed his chest. From where I was, I could hear the bones snap. He inhaled sharply, gasping.

"That was for my mother, you son of a bitch. And this…well, this is from me."

With those words, she reached out with both hands and pinched his throat closed. As he gasped, I noticed his neck elongating, and with a sudden, loud popping noise, she detached his head.

She stood, looking like a new woman, and turned to me, her eyes glowing yellow, like sunshine rays.

Victorious.

After so long, and so much pain, she'd killed him.

 ****Thank you so much for reading! It's so weird that the story is coming to its close! There will be one more chapter after this, and then the epilogue! I want to say thank you again to the readers, and to those of you who favorited and followed and kept up throughout Aaden's, Derek's, and everyone else's lives. Please, R &R and have a good day!****


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 _ **~Derek POV~**_

I stood in the middle of the field, once so green, now covered in bodies and blood.

I was on my knees, weary from the hard battle we'd just fought. The bell had tolled from the castle, making those scared enough to either take off in the opposite direction, or go back to the castle. All around me, were the bodies of those I'd spent countless hours training, building up, encouraging and looking out for.

To my right was Isaac, his face stricken in a last horrified pose, and his chest gaped with a large, torn hole. To the opposite side, Ethan lay, his eyes glassed over in death. I sucked in a huge breath, letting the pain overtake me. My friends, my family, my pack.

They were gone, all of them.

They'd fought for what they'd believed in, but they hadn't survived. Was I alone in the huge field?

Finding the strength to stand, I did, and turned, looking over the sea of bodies with seemingly no end. I felt sick to my stomach. My allies didn't deserve to lay here on the ground amongst their enemies.

I growled when I spotted movement to the right in my peripheral vision. "D-Derek," Jared's exhausted, pained voice surprised me. I whipped around to face him and caught him as he fell forward. "Thank God," I said, seeing Amy come from behind a tree close by.

"Oh, Jared," she said, crying without shedding tears. "S'okay, babe, we did it." He said between breaths. "Are you the only two who made it? Where's Malia?!" "She took off into the woods with Vlad and Jessica, she's going to be waiting there for other survivors."

I fell back in relief, but quickly felt sick again when I spotted the body beside me, and who it was. Silas.

Pain gripped my heart. This man, my friend, and the one who had delivered my son and saved my wife's life. One who had done so much good, only to die in a field laying alongside the bad guys.

I reached over and covered his face before standing and dragging him into the woods. I wanted to make sure he was set apart from them. I wished I could do that for all of my fellow group members, but it was hard to find them amid the bodies.

"Derek?" Amy's voice came from my side, "Where is the Luna? She's not returned yet." "She will. She's alive, I feel it." Amy smiled, then knelt beside Jared, kissing him deeply.

It didn't take long before I felt a spike of emotion hit me in the chest. I knew Aaden was close, so I called out to her. When she responded, I took off in her direction.

She was topping the hill with Farren, much to my relief, and in Farren's hand, was the head of King Lorcan Kern. "You actually killed the SOB." I couldn't believe it, but at the same time, I could all too well. Farren nodded, then threw the head towards the mountains. I felt a sense of relief as it sailed way off into the distance.

Then I turned and wrapped my arms around Aaden. "We're free," I breathed, pressing my lips to her forehead, "free, and safe."

 _ **~Aaden POV~**_

We felt so many mixed emotions on the way back to our base.

Whereas when we'd left, we started with 112 people, we came back with only eight. Farren, Derek, Jessica, Vlad, Amy, Jared, Malia, and me. We were all that remained of the group that had brought freedom and justice to the supernatural world, as well as the safety of the humans.

Walking towards the house now, I felt empty. My whole family, the one who had been with me through everything, was gone. Dead.

All that remained of our pack was Jared, Jessica and Malia. Over the course of time, we could, and would, build another, but none could take the place of the one that had fought beside us as brothers and sisters.

Opening the door to a cold home brought tears to my eyes. So much loss…

Derek's arm wrapped around me, bringing his face close to mine, and he kissed my jaw, his breathing heavy. I was crushed under the weight of his pain, and I was sure he was feeling mine also.

Quietly, I found my mother's room. When I walked in, she said nothing, tears glistening in her eyes. But, instead of reaching out to me, she did what I needed most. She held out Galen's sleeping little body. I kept my eyes down, for fear of breaking down in front of her, and took him, turning immediately to walk with Derek out to the balcony.

Once outside, we sat, and Derek wrapped his arms tight around us. I cuddled Galen to my chest, and let the tears come, silently as they shook my body. I wept bitterly, for the lost lives, for the loss we were enduring in their deaths.

We sat for hours outside until the sobs left me, leaving me tired and worn out more so than I ever had been in my life. Quietly, Derek took my hand and led me to our room.

We laid back in bed together, relishing the peaceful look on Galen's little face. The end of this war was everything that would make his life easier. We'd never have to fear for our son's life.

It wasn't long before we fell asleep. Slumber was rough, wrought with terrible dreams and flashes of the dead's faces, mangled, crying, and disappearing.

Something told me we'd never sleep well again.

In the morning, we rose, meeting with our tiny group again. Farren sat on Spencer's lap, and Amy and Jessica each had their men to their sides. Malia stood in the doorway, holding hands with my mother. I felt my heart break again.

Farren's face showed lack of sleep and sorrow also, and Spencer squeezed her knee.

I looked to her, offering a sad, small smile. "What do we do now, Farren?"

"Now, Aaden." she said, looking me clearly in the eyes.

"We Live."

 ****Wow! I seriously cannot believe this story is over! It's crazy really, when I felt so pressured during some parts, and I felt like I'd never finish. I want to thank you all for reading. I know I put you through hell with my posting schedule, and for that I am sorry. I hope you all enjoyed regardless! Please, leave me feedback on what you thought about the story! Don't forget, there's an epilogue coming! Also, for those interested, I might include a sneak peak of my next story,** _ **Spellbound**_ **! Might be a little while on that, but anyway, it's also in the works! Have a fantastic day!****


	53. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

I took the hand that Derek offered me, feeling comfort in his rough, but gentle touch. Winter had come upon us finally, and we watched as Mother Nature quietly dusted the forest with snow. It settled on the bare limbs of the trees, covering dark emerald grass and washing away with the trickling water of the stream.

A true winter wonderland.

I didn't think I'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

California itself was just beautiful, and I'd never been more glad than then that I had convinced Derek to move us to his old hometown of Beacon Hills.

I wasn't sure though, why the white blanket brought tears to my eyes, and then I remembered my first nights at the mansion so long ago. It felt like forever, but in reality, it had only been years.

Across the stream, Farren laid her head on Spencer's shoulder, and he smiled lightly to himself, gripping her hand. He'd been needing her assurance a lot lately, as he'd just become a vampire five months previously. In an extra touch of comfort, he splayed his hand across her risen belly. This was number three for them, another boy. Before baby Matthew, was his ten year old brother, Crispin, and five year old sister, Briar.

They came running from the house in the background, excited over the first snow of the year. Little Briar held out her little hands, letting the snow coat her small fingers. "Briar, honey," Farren said, carefully kneeling down to wipe off her daughter's hands, "don't let your hands get too cold. Your human genes will betray you." Briar, not one to talk a lot, gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around her mother. Farren smiled, closing her eyes as the wind picked up and blew her daughter's long wavy hair into her face.

"Where do you suppose ours are?" I asked, smiling lovingly. Derek smiled and shrugged before whistling loudly. It didn't take but seconds before he got a response.

Galen shot out of the house, leapt across the stream, and ran straight into Derek, knocking them both over. "Gotcha, Dad!" He yelled victoriously before Derek tossed him to the side and put him in a playful choke hold. "Got YOU, son," Derek laughed. Galen snickered, then elbowed Derek in the stomach and crawled on top of Derek's chest, yelling "tap out".

"I give, I give," Derek groaned, a smile playing on his lips as he sheepishly looked to me. "You just got taken down by our eleven year old, that's pretty wimpy." I winked at him before smiling at our growing boy.

"Mom?"

I turned, watching my beautiful eight year old daughter, Noelia, approach quietly from the house. "Hello my darling," I said, smiling warmly before taking her hand. "Is he moving anymore?" She asked, her little hand reaching out and resting on the crest of my belly. "Not right now, sweetie, I think he's sleeping." "C'mon Daron," she cooed softly to my belly, "I wanna feel you move."

"Lia, come on, don't worry about him, he'll be here soon. Let's wrestle!" Galen whined. Noelia rolled her purple eyes in such a grown up way that it startled me. She sighed before giving in and leaping on Galen. They wrestled playfully in the slowly piling up snow. "No claws, and I mean that Galen Spencer," I warned sternly, "that goes for you too little Miss Hale, no teeth."

"Yeah, Mom," Noelia dismissively said, before putting her brother in a headlock that he almost immediately got out of.

I looked over to see our little seven year old silent lurker stalking out from behind a tree. Beckham was a bit of a loner, just like his father, but whip smart. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he quietly reached out and caught a snowflake, studying its shape. He was the splitting image of his father at that age, but Beck was different in the fact that he wasn't as outgoing a child as Derek had been, or at least from what I'd been told by Cora.

"Mama!"

I turned once more to the name I loved hearing so much. From the doorway of the big white house, our four year old daughter, Catie, clung to her grandmother's neck. My mom, a werewolf of about three years now, held her on her hip, waving at us. I waved back, and smiled as my mother placed her on the ground. Catie ran from the porch and around to the smaller end of the stream to leap over. When she'd regained her footing, she ran to me, her cheeks rosy from the cold, her gray eyes flashing, and her chocolate brown curls frosted with snow.

"Hello my sweet girl," I said, picking her up and cuddling her, despite the fact that my belly was in the way. "Mommy, Granny's making chocolate chip cookies!" "Is she now, Catalaya?" I said, smoothing out the wetness in her hair. "Yes!" She said, her eyes lighting up impossibly bright, "She says they'll keep us warm."

Derek walked over then, giving me a disapproving look before taking her into his arms. She cuddled into the curve of his neck and he laid his head on top of hers. "Aaden, you're six months pregnant, you don't need to be lifting our four year old."

But his chastising was light, his voice coated with love for the tiny little girl he held. I merely smiled, watching her making my mind drift to Vlad and Jessica's brand new baby daughter.

They'd sent us a picture just two days ago, with Jessica's pale, tired face smiling and Vlad widely beaming over a tiny pink blanketed baby. He had suggested Carmen, but in the end, they'd named her Naomi Jessica. Although Naomi would never replace Carmen, and Vlad would never be Tyler, it was oh so obvious that Jessica had been healed. And for that, I was thankful.

It hadn't been but just three years ago that Jared and Amy had welcomed their own little boy, a whopping ten pound bundle they had named Colin. He was honey haired, but was otherwise Jared all over again.

Yes, there were still nights that were hard to get through, for all of us. Nights that I woke up screaming for everyone to run, nights that Farren stalked the floors upstairs in a meltdown, nights that Derek sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and rocking a baby to keep from losing it.

But we'd grown since that time. This was the world we'd fought for, so that we could raise our children in a safe place. They'd never know the danger that had once been a common thing. For them, their worlds only revolved around their family, and small things, like Catie's love for cookies. Simplicity was there, because we'd won it for them. But in the end it was all worth it.

Because, for this, we were living.

 _ **~The End~**_

 ****It's the end! What a fun story this was to write, I enjoyed so much being able to provide it for you all. Thanks for your support! Now, as promised, for those interested, below is a sneak peak of my new, upcoming fanfic,** _ **Spellbound**_ **. I hope you all have a wonderful day!****

 _ **Spellbound**_

~Chapter 1~

*Six years before*

 _I brushed the hair back from my face again, lost in the pages once more. Why couldn't this world be real? Why couldn't I have been born of paper and ink, and the imagination of a creative author? Seemed that it would be so much simpler. I wouldn't lose people, I wouldn't lose my grasp on reality, or wonder what my part in life was. It would be spelled out perfectly._

 _The rain on the window pane was fitting for the atmosphere. I brushed my fingers again over the worn pages, yellowed with age, shriveled with history. The rustle of the old pages brought fresh tears to my eyes._

" _Azura, you can't stay in there forever. You're fifteen, you need to be in school."_

 _Please Father, don't make me go back. I no longer fit in, as if I did at all before. Please, make the pain go away, please be my daddy again._

 _But he never would._

*Present Time*

I twisted my nose ring for the fifteenth time. I was frustrated yet again. It seemed all I ever felt was frustration anymore. "Zur, could you _please_ stop twitching?"

I flickered my eyes over to my best friend and roommate, Belinda Horrace. Her dyed black hair lay in razor sharp cuts around her eyes. Her black contacted eyes glared at me, but there was care there too. "I'm sorry, Bel. Lost in my thoughts again."

"You're always lost in your thoughts." "Well, there's a lot of them to be lost in." "I know." She wiped her nose with her sleeve, cuddling into her boyfriend's side. His arm went around her automatically, and he looked over at me. "What is it this time, Zur?"

"Nothing that matters." I replied nonchalantly. I glanced at the clock then, remembering that I needed to be at work in a half hour. "Shit, I'm going to be late again!"

"I'll drive you." Belinda stood, swiping her keys from the bar in the kitchen. "I can walk, really." She scoffed, "Don't argue with me, and go get dressed."

I sighed, turning to my little room in the apartment. I didn't own much. I never had, and that was okay with me. I didn't need money. The only thing I owned with any value to me personally was my copy of _Spellbound_. It was my absolute favorite book; the first one I'd gotten lost in after my mother died.


End file.
